


'It's a bit of a long story'

by Ressyfaerie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: College, Gay, High School, M/M, Marriage, beyblade - Freeform, gayblade, kaixtyson, m/m - Freeform, mature - Freeform, tysonxkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 77,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressyfaerie/pseuds/Ressyfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years of traveling and working to become the best, the team finally decides it's time to take a break and retire. As they focus on their studies in boarding school Kai and Tyson grow progressively closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (The beginning):

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ridiculously long fanfiction that I have been working on for months.  
> I secretly love it.  
> Have fun, feel free to comment.  
> And god help me.

Everyone was sitting around a large office in a tall building. They were called here by Mr. Dickenson himself. He seemed concerned, so they all came from practice at Tyson’s house as fast as possible. They rode the elevator to one of the top floors only to find Mr Dickenson wiping his face with a white handkerchief and greeting them with the phrase:

“I’ve made some major miscalculations!"

He offered them to sit down at a table with two round couches on opposite sides. He offered them tea. Max Ray and Kenny both sat down on one couch together, Hilary had forced everyone to take her; she sat beside them. This left Tyson and Kai to sit together on the opposite couch, Kai made an extreme effort to sit as far away from him as possible. It was Ray who spoke up first, after Max had helped Mr Dickenson pour tea.

“So what’s the problem Mr Dickenson? It seemed fairly urgent.”

“Oh my.” Mr. Dickenson sighed as he sat down.

As he landed the fabric made a soft plump, since he was on the couch with Tyson and Kai, Tyson was forced to move closer to Kai, who turned his head towards the opposite wall with his arms crossed. 

“Well you see… You guys have won a… Fairly reasonable amount of tournaments. You are seventeen now. I have recently been informed that you’re trainings taking up most of your time.” 

Mr Dickenson wiped his face again with his handkerchief.

“This means there hasn’t been much time for you kid’s studying. I don’t want to be taking your time away from school.”

A few of the guys groaned.

“So I reviewed your test scores and- they aren’t very good.”

Kenny laughed, “well Tyson’s test scores have never been good!”  
Tyson opened his mouth to retort but Mr Dickenson stopped him.

“None of your scores are that good. I’ve realised now that your work overseas and in tournaments takes up too much school time. You are all very behind… And I’ve realised it’s mostly my fault.”

“Mr Dickenson it’s not your fault at all!” Max piped up.

“Oh no no no. It is! But I’m not done yet. You guys all helped me built the BBA to what it is today. Without your kids hard work we wouldn’t have got this building! Or even needed to have this large of an operation. We are working with huge companies now and doing great work even outside of the sports industry. So I’ve devised a plan.”

Everyone’s interest was heightened immediately. Mainly because the last plan Mr. Dickenson had involved kicking them off a cruise ship and leaving them in Europe to fend for themselves.

“I’ve made a plan with a boarding school a bit outside town to set up special lessons with different teachers to teach you guys all the subjects you missed. This would ensure that you all graduate at the same time as anyone else, while learning everything you need to. The only catch is that it’s a boarding school, and you would have to stay there. As much as I don’t want to lose my favourite team… You won’t be able to participate in any tournaments or travel, but you can participate in charity events; only in your free time of course. It’s not like you are retiring, just giving other teams a chance.”

There was silence for a moment. You could tell everyone had mixed feelings. You could tell Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary all thought it was a good idea, but they had no business overseas; they lived in this town, which made it an easy decision. 

Ray was the first to break the silence. 

“I was looking forward to going back to China… But I’ve been gone for so long. I might as well stay for two more years to finish my education.”

“Yeah! Ray’s in!” Tyson said while reaching over the table to give him a fistbump.

Max looked down to the table. “I- kinda wanted to continue school in America. My mom’s there and all. But I was worried about catching up with subjects, the curriculum would be completely different anyways. But my Dad is here…”

Everyone leaned in slightly as Max made a decision. 

“You know what! I’ll do it!”

A few of them hollered in agreement.

That left one odd one out. They all stared down Kai at the same time. Tyson nudged him.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Well what are you going to do then?”

Kai looked away for a moment.

“I don’t know.”

Tyson used one hand to shake his shoulder a bit.

“Come ooooonn! It’s a great opportunity! Don’t pass it by!”

Kai took a long breath and let it out before replying.

“Do you really want me there that bad?”

“Yeeeeeeeeeesssss!!” Tyson said while shaking him.

Kai stood up.

“Okay. But only because it is a good way to fix my grades.”

“Yeess!” Tyson said while throwing a fist in the air.

 

 

They all thanked Mr Dickenson, and left the room in a group; but Mr Dickenson called to the last to leave.

“Kai? Can I talk to you?”

Kai walked up to him with his hands in his pockets, obviously feeling a little awkward.

“I said I looked at everyone’s grades, but yours were fine. In fact better than fine. I’m surprised you’ve managed to keep up with your studies.”

“Yeah, well my Grandfather makes me.”

Mr Dickenson chuckled, “so why did you agree to go to this school then?”

He could tell he hit a nerve somewhere because Kai’s face showed the tiniest bit of red.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to embarrass you! But could it be that you value your friendship with them more than you think?”

Kai looked down at the floor unanswering. 

“It doesn’t matter though. My Grandfather will never agree to this.”

“Don’t worry Kai, leave it all to me.”

 

 

“I didn’t think you cared enough to want to go to school with them.”

It took a certain amount of indescribable courage for Kai to accept his Grandfather’s invitation to dinner. Just visiting him was always emotionally draining. This time would be different than other times. He had no idea what Mr. Dickenson told him to try to convince him.

Kai shuffled uncomfortably into his Grandfather’s office after a silent dinner when his Grandfather called him. He was sitting in a chair by his desk, he was short and straight to the point like always.

“I thought we picked out a good high school?”

“We did.” Kai responded in monotone. “But now I would like to go to this school.”

“Why?”

“Because my- friends are going there.”

His grandfather sighed, turned in his chair, and stood up. He stared Kai down with an unpleasant glare.

“You never cared about them before.”

“I do now.”

His Grandfather grunted and folded his arms behind his back. He looked out a large window, which showed a lit up city skyline. It was a ridiculously large house, most people would call it a mansion, it overlooked the city down below and the ocean beyond it. It was a beautiful view. 

“I think you should.”

Kai fixed his posture immediately.

“You mean that? I didn’t think you would agree so easily…”

“Of course I have some regulations; you will complete the work from school and work I give you in your free time. Since your grades are ahead and you are advanced we need to get you ready for college. You will have extra work, but your studies at that school should be easy, since you’ve done all of it already. And when you graduate…”

“When I graduate what?”

His Grandfather looked over his shoulder.

“You will go to the University we decided, you cannot change your mind.”

Kai bowed slightly “I understand.”

He was surprised how easy it was to get his Grandfather to agree. Kai turned around without saying a word, and left to his room.

His Grandfather picked up his office phone and dialed a number. When he picked it up it was like he was talking to an old friend. 

“I decided to let him go. You were right about him being more sociable, that was the most he has talked to me in ages. I hope this experience makes him more friendly. He will definitely be going to your school.”


	2. Chapter 2 (Old Times, New Times.):

“This school is so cool!”

Tyson yelled out as they left to go to the grounds. They had all just taken a tour. They stopped walking in a courtyard by the dorms. Kenny pulled out a sheet and started to read it out.

“Each dorm can hold two or three people, you can chose your roommates, and sign up by the office.”

Max jumped up and pointed to everyone one after another, “Me, Ray, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, and Hilary, that makes six! So we can all be roommates!”

“Not necessarily Max… Hilary is a girl so she has to go to the girl’s dorm…” Kenny pointed out.

 

“So someone has to bunk alone?” Max asked.

“We can try to ask if there are rooms of three, it would only make sense.” 

Ray cut in, “So now we have to decide who’s going with who?”

There was silence for a little while. The group had never had to pick favourites before, but it wasn’t a hard decision. Ray, Max, and Kenny inched away from Tyson in unison. Tyson noticed and was instantly offended.

“Hey! I’m not that bad! Come on.”

Max tilted his head, “Well you do snore…”

Ray added “And you always hog all the sheets, not that anyone would be sharing a bed with you…”

Kenny finished it off, “And you eat before bed, and talk in your sleep!.” 

“Okay, so I am that bad…” 

The guys had formed their group of three. And Ray was the first to realize. 

“So I guess that means you’re bunking with him Kai?”

“Wait what?”

Kai had been looking across the courtyard not really paying attention.

“With this guy?” He said while pointing at him.

“No, no way in hell.”

“Come on Kai! I don’t wanna be alone!”

Tyson grabbed onto Kai’s arm.

“Please, please please…”

Kai shrugged him off with a frown. 

“Fine, it’s not like it could get any worse than France.”

The guys all laughed, remembering old times.

Kenny was holding his stomach from laughing so hard. “You mean the time we all squeezed into those two beds? God that was awful.”


	3. Chapter 3: (Hot Showers)

The day had come when they moved into the dorms to start their new school life. Tyson was already surprised that Kai had such a small amount of belongings; and Kai was already annoyed by how messy Tyson was. It had had taken the time to bring a few boxes upstairs for them to discover that they had regretted their decision. Since they already signed up, they were going to have to live with it.

Tyson had just finished unpacking his last few boxes. Kai had finished ages ago and was studying on his bed.

“What are you studying? We haven’t even started school yet.”

“Nothing.” Kai said while closing his book.

Tyson sat on his bed, “So do you wanna go to the cafeteria and grab something for dinner? It’s about that time.”

“Sure.” Kai said while standing up.

Tyson sat up as well and followed him out of the room. He lightly kicked Kai’s shin’s while walking.

“You could talk more ya know, if you wanted too.”

“I could. If I wanted too.”

Tyson snorted, but still had a grin on his face, “God you’re such a jerk.”

 

 

“I’m going for a shower.”

Kai had a towel wrapped around his neck. Tyson was reading a comic on his bed and responded without looking up.

“You don’t have to tell me, but isn’t it nice that this school has bathrooms in some of the rooms? Very western, I love it.”

“Yeah, this way we don’t have to go to a common bathroom or bathhouse.” Kai pointed out.

“It’s awesome.”

Tyson got really into his comic book as time flew by. The door to the bathroom opened and he bent his comic book down to see over it.

He saw Kai with a towel wrapped around his waist, but nothing on top, his face was slightly red, possibly from the heat.

“I uh, forgot my clothes.”

“I can see that.” Tyson lifted up his comic book attempting to cover Kai’s body with it, but mostly as an excuse to cover his own face.

Wait, what the heck? Why am I blushing?

Tyson thought up possibilities in his mind.

Kai was grabbing clothes out of a box and was turned away, with his back facing Tyson. Against Tyson’s will he began to slowly drop the comic and looked over it.

“W-wow.” Tyson mumbled looking at Kai’s silhouetted body.

Kai turned around fast, but Tyson raised his comic faster.

“Did you say something?”

“Nope! Nothing at all!”

Kai disappeared back into the bathroom and Tyson exhaled a long breath.

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Why is my heart beating so fast that is so weird. It must be because I never see him like that ever. I mean he was naked, I’ve never seen him like that before that must be it that’s all. 

Kai came out of the bathroom and sat on his bed. He pulled out his book he was using to study and opened it on his lap. He turned to Tyson.

“Are you sure you didn’t say anything? I could have sworn you said something?”

Tyson kept his face in his book.

“Oh! Haha… You just surprised me! I haven’t seen you for many years with no shirt on so I was just… surprised!” Tyson tried to awkwardly laugh it off.

Kai chuckled a little bit, and it was odd for Tyson to hear, but it also made him feel less anxious. 

“How did I surprise you? That makes no sense.”

Tyson threw down his comic on the bed as he sat up.

“I mean! It’s no fair! How can you have such a nice ripped body when I work out at the dojo everyday!? I don’t get it”

Kai laughed a bit before answering, “I do workout you know?”

“I want to call bullshit because I don’t know when you would do it but you have to workout to get abs like that.”

Tyson jumped off his bed and towards Kai.

“Tyson what the hell are you doing?”

“Comparing!”

Tyson grabbed the end of Kai’s shirt and rolled it up, and used his other hand to roll up his.

“What the hell? Tyson!?”

Tyson pulled away, “Not fair.”

“Why? Now I wanna know.” Kai reached forward and under Tyson’s shirt. Tyson pulled away playfully.

“Hey stop molesting me.”

“You just did it to me!”

“You’re weird Kai. I’m gonna tell everyone you touched me inappropriately.” 

“You started it!”

Tysons climbed on to his bed and rolled into his covers.

“Make yourself into a burrito like me and go to sleep you sexual predator.”

“Oh my god Tyson shut up.”

Tyson was able to eventually fall asleep. But he couldn’t figure out why his heart was beating so fast.

 

 

The next morning everyone had met in the cafeteria for breakfast. They had found a table and were discussing what their classes might be like.

Tyson was digging through his scrambled eggs with a fork. There was a long gap in the conversation and he continued to look at his plate as he talked.

“Did you guys know that Kai touched me inappropriately last night?” He shoved a forkful in his mouth and looked up to see people’s reactions.

Kai proceeded to choke on his food right away, while everyone else yelled variations of ‘what’, ‘why’, ‘how’, and ‘where’. 

Kai tried to defend himself in the worst way possible.

“Tyson you started it! And you know it!”

Ray and Max were asking tons of questions at once:

“What happened?” “What did you do?” “So are you gay or-” 

Tyson was laughing; basking in everyone’s confusion like the game he made it. 

“Guys I was kidding! Kidding...”

Kai calmly tried to eat his food again but decided he didn’t want to lose. They had always been natural rivals after all.

“So on a related note, Tyson couldn’t keep his eyes off me after I came out of the shower and then proceeded to feel up my abs.” 

Everyone broke out again asking questions. Kai didn’t say a word; he just locked eyes with Tyson as if to say I won’t be beaten.


	4. Chapter 4: (Pull Open The Curtain)

Their first classes were easy to catch up to. Everyone was in the same classes so they could catch up with everything they missed over the years. Some of the classes they attended were either mixed classes or specially designed classes for people like them. They filled the desks in the back easily. Tyson was sitting in front of everyone the whole time. Almost as if he was trying to secure his position at the front of the gang. It took him till the end of last class to look behind his desk over all his friends. 

Of course Kai’s sitting in the very back behind everyone.

Tyson thought. But he noticed something off. Kai was leaning over writing notes, he looked up towards the board. accidentally making eye contact with Tyson for a moment before he turned away.

What!? I have to make fun of him after class.

 

As soon as the bell rang everyone stood up and grabbed their bags. Tyson wasted no time making his way to Kai’s desk in the back. He leaned his arms over his desk.

“Tyson?”

“Kai.”

Kai made a confused expression as he shoved his books back into his bookbag. Everyone else made their way around Kai’s desk in a circle.

“Why did everyone come to my desk exactly?”

Tyson had his elbows on the edge of his desk and curled his hands under his chin.

“I had no idea you needed reading glasses.”

Max had been trying to help Kai put his books away but was promptly pushed away.

“What?! Kai wears glasses? I had no idea!”

Even Hilary was interested, who had been quiet all class.

“Wow, really? Put them on!.”

Kai swung his bag over his shoulders.

“No. You guys will just ruin them- Tyson! Stop!”

Tyson was using his hands to try to make circles around Kai’s eyes. He was pressing himself closer and closer to him.

“I just can’t imagine you with glasses until I saw, can I see it again?”

“No!”

“Okay okay guys.” Ray pushed them apart. “Let’s go eat something before I starve.”

 

Kai closed the curtains to their dorm room. He knew Tyson wouldn’t on his own. Kai had been busy with his studies, and hadn’t noticed the change in light. He turned on a lamp and sat back on his bed to continue studying. It was hard keeping up with double the classes, he had to be on top of things, and that meant studying every waking moment. This time it was Tyson’s turn to get out of the shower. There was steam coming out of the tiny room. 

Tyson takes ridiculously hot showers. He should stop doing that. What would I do if he passed out in there? He must lock the door… How would I get in?

“Hey I didn’t forget my clothes this time.” Tyson said as he walked to his bed. He turned around, probably to give another sly remark but stopped.

“Ohhhh!! You’re wearing them!” 

Tyson put his hands over his mouth over dramatically and jumped on to the other end of Kai’s bed and looked into his eyes.

“Of course I’m wearing my glasses, I’m studying and get off my bed!”

Kai tried to kick him off with his foot.

“Come on! I just took a shower I’m clean!”

“That’s not the problem get off! Also you take really hot showers, it’s like a sauna in here!” Kai was still trying to kick Tyson off but he angled himself so it was more like Kai was gently prodding him. Tyson started to laugh as if he was tickling him. 

“Hey! Stop laughing, I’m serious get off…”

“Hey my showers aren’t that hot.”

“Yeah they are. It must feel great basking in your hometown of hell.”

Tyson laughed and picked up one of Kai’s papers he was using. Kai had stopped annoying him and Tyson fell down onto his stomach holding his paper closer to his face.

Kai tried to grab the paper away from him.

“Give that back, and what do I do if you pass out in there? Break down the door?”

“You don’t have too.” Tyson said while trying to dodge Kai’s maneuvers to get the paper back. “I don’t lock the door.”

“Why don’t you lock the door!? Seriously I need that-”

“Well, it’s only you here, and you can come in whenever you want- Hey we haven’t even studied this yet what are you reading?”

Kai managed to grab a hold of it and rip it away from him with a loud flip.

“I’m studying in advance.”

Tyson frowned. “Thats sounds like you. But you don’t need too.”

“I do though.”

“How come?” Tyson asked as he rolled on to his back. He looked at Kai upside down this way. Kai didn’t meet his eyes as he answered.

“It was an agreement I made with my grandfather before coming here.”

Tyson raised his hands in the air and looked at the ceiling.

“Can’t you just… Not do that?”

Tyson heard a shallow deep laugh come from Kai’s throat. It was terrifying in a way, not because Kai did it; but because it sounded so lifeless, so dead, almost as if he was frightened.

“No one would ever do anything against my Grandfather’s will, or to piss him off.”

Tyson turned back over on to his stomach.

“Why? What would he do?”

Kai rolled his eyes slightly and leaned back on to the wall as he looked at Tyson.

“Well even you know from experience that he is a powerful man… But someone like me- Someone who legally he has complete power over... “

Tyson interrupted him as he looked away.

“It’s a terrifying thought.”

“Yeah.” Tyson could tell Kai’s response meant he agreed full heartedly.

So he’s scared. He just admitted to me that he is scared of something! That’s- good isn’t it? But don’t get too excited… I mean look at him.

Kai was unusually still as he leaned against the wall. He stared at the closed curtains. He wouldn’t dare to meet Tyson’s eye.

Tyson sat up and crossed his legs. 

“Do… Do you want to go for a walk? I know it’s early spring it’s a little cold…”

“Naw. I have to finish this, if I get a bit more ahead I’ll have more free time later.”

Tyson slid of the bed.

“Alright, I’ll leave you to it then.”


	5. Chapter 5: (Making Bets)

School life and dorm life continued. It was similar everyday. Everyone would meet for breakfast in the cafeteria, go to class, meet for lunch, hang out after school for a short time, go back to the dorms, eat dinner, maybe hang out for a little while, then go to sleep. Tyson felt that since the night Kai slightly opened up to him, he had become a little different. He was more talkative, more comfortable with touching, and, Tyson knew it sounded self centered for him to think it, but he could swear he seemed happier. Occasionally Kai would smile, and Tyson learned how to tell if it was forced , fake, or genuine. Although Tyson and Kai continued to bully each other relentlessly, the guys seemed to notice a difference as well. 

The weather had changed, it was warmer now, and close to summer vacation. Max, Hilary, Kenny, and Ray were playing cards in their dorm while talking. 

“It’s a shame Tyson and Kai couldn’t make it.”

“Oh Ray you’re so funny.” Max said as he placed down a card on the table.

“You really think they don’t enjoy their time alone in their dorm together?”

It was Hilary’s turn, she placed down another card. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they labelled each other as best friends.

Kenny snorted from a sudden laugh, “I was best friends with Tyson, and although we are still very good friends we never acted like that.”

Hilary was confused, “Is it because they have always been rivals? But how could that bring out the best in each other?”

Ray and Max giggled together, “You mean you really don’t see it Hilary? I think me and Max realized it ages ago.”

Kenny sighed, “If only Tyson wasn’t so oblivious and Kai wasn’t so stubborn.”

Max was looking at his cards and scratched his head, “Maybe Tyson could finally realize his feelings for men-” 

Ray slapped him on the back but not in time.

“You really think he’s… Gay?” Hilary’s voice changed to a whisper.

“Well me and Ray don’t know… But we have a running tally of bets… About what might happen throughout our school years…”

“Like what? I want in on this!” Hilary exclaimed obviously feeling left out. 

“Okay Hilary, make a bet.” Max said while placing down a card.

“Um okay. How about… They will share food with each other-”

“Too easy! That will probably happen tomorrow.” Ray pointed out.

“Wait Ray, off of each other’s eating utensil?”

Max put his hand to his chin. “So it can be any utensil? One of them just have to eat off of them, does it have to be offered or forced?”

“Offered. Five bucks says it will happen in the next month” Hillary put down her cards and crossed her arms.

“I’ll take that challenge.” Max agreed slamming his fist on the table.

“Pfft weak.” Kenny said, “My bet is 50 bucks says someone will confess their feelings before we graduate. Most likely Tyson, if he stops being so boneheaded.”

“Me and Max’s bet is that they will confess to each other out of highschool.”

“Wow that’s pretty… Invasive.” Hilary mumbled.

“But it’s so fun.” Ray said.

“Oh! Ray I have another one.” Max pulled on Ray’s sleeve.

“If Tyson ever gets confessed to by a girl, he’s going to reject her. Ten bucks.”

“I don’t think so. I think he would accept her, maybe date her. But find out later that he doesn’t like her. “

“10 bucks says he’d reject her, I pay up if whatever you said happens.”

 

 

It was the first day of summer vacation. The guys made plans to go out and discover more of the town. They all walked around downtown, they explored the large old buildings and took a few tours. Just before it got dark they stopped in a ramen shop for dinner. They all ordered different dishes and talked. Max and Hilary made eye contact for a second; Hilary went on the offense.

“Wow Tyson you ordered an odd dish, what does it taste like?”

“It tastes kind of spicy… but bitter it’s kind of weird. But it still has a nice flavour, want to try some?”

“No I’m scared it’s gonna be too spicy…” She looked at Kai who was sitting beside Tyson coincidentally. “Kai can you try it for me? I want a second opinion before I try it.”

Kai stopped eating his food for a second and looked up. “I don’t think I’d like it…”

Max nudged Hilary’s leg with his, “Yeah besides you don’t want to eat off Tyson’s nasty chopsticks do you?”

“Ew who says I’d eat off his chopsticks are you crazy?”

When Kai turned his head, Tyson had some noodles wrapped around his chopsticks and had them hovering over his open hand as he moved them closer to Kai’s face.

“Come on Kai try it do it.”

Kai leaned his head away, giving off a face of disgust.

“Ew Tyson that’s so gross. Get that away from me!”

Tyson was trying to shove the food into Kai’s face, who was trying to physically resist as much as possible.

Hilary was determined to win her first bet with the gang. 

“Come on Kai I wanna try it! You need to try it! For me?”

“Fine!” 

Kai mostly agreed so he could stop resisting. He opened his mouth and Tyson dropped the noodles into his mouth from his chopsticks. Kai made a disgruntled face as he chewed the noodles.

“God that tastes so gross. Don’t eat it Hilary don’t do it.”

“I won’t then, thanks for letting me know!”

Hilary leaned over into Max’s ear.

“Pay up bitch.”


	6. Chapter 6: (The Shrine)

It was hot. 

The middle of summer vacation was ridiculously hot.

Tyson was lying on the floor with a homemade paper fan pointed at himself as he read a comic. Kai sat on his bed reading a book to study. 

Tyson dropped his comic on his stomach and let out a forced breath.

“Kai do you want to go for a walk?”

“Ssssuure…” Kai trailed off as he started to close his books and put them in a pile. “It’s way to hot in here to study anyways.” 

It was late at night. It was muggy, it made it feel like the air was closing in on you. It made the duo anxious. Tyson could feel the awkward vibes flow off Kai. They didn’t talk for ages, they just walked. They walked through campus, across the sports fields, and into the paths behind the school into the woods. They followed stone brick paths with moss in the crevices. The path escalated up a hill. The path turned into old stone stairs, they were falling apart. There was moss and plants growing out of the cracks.. As they were climbing they felt a breeze.

“Wow it just got cooler didn’t it?” Tyson pointed out. As he talked he noticed how out of breath he was. When he looked at Kai he couldn’t tell what he was feeling. He didn’t reply to his comment. His eyes were glazed over. 

When Kai is set on a goal he almost goes into a trance. Nothing matters but that. He has determination I wish I had. He has a lot of things I wish I had. 

“Are we going to the top?”

“If you want too.” Kai finally answered. “I heard there’s an old shrine up here.”

“Cool.”

Tyson couldn’t stop taking side glances at Kai. The way his legs moved in a rhythm while walking up the stairs, the way there was only one ball of sweat running down his face all the way into his loose fitted shirt. It was a weird feeling.

He’s an enigma… And I want to solve it. I want to solve the puzzle that is Kai. Unwrap it, solve it… 

The air started to cool as they climbed. There was a slight breeze now. It felt cooler than it had in days. Tyson took a deep breath in, it swirled throughout his whole body making him feel clean. His mind felt clearer.

“I’ve always admired you, you know.”

“Huh? Tyson where did this come from?”

“Haha… Nowhere. I just wanted you to know.”

“How odd. I never thought there was much to admire- We are almost at the top.”

No one talked for a moment. After a few steps they made it to the top. There was a grassy clearing with a small wooden shrine in the middle. It had not been used in years. On one side of the clearing was the forest, the other a wooden fence, over the fence was a cliff overlooking the entire city. The lights flickered so far away, the stars lined the sky in almost the same way. The ocean was so far in the distance.

“Wow… It’s beautiful.” Tyson looked at the scenery as if it was some kind of beauty to be admired; almost the same way he just looked at Kai.

Tyson walked towards the end of the clearing over the cliff. He sat down in the long grass and looked. Kai followed after a few moments and joined him. They looked at the view for a while before Tyson looked at him and broke the silence.

“What do you mean there is not much to admire?”

“Well… I don’t know what you find- good enough to admire about me?”

Tyson looked concerned for a moment. “Isn’t there parts of you you think others would like?”

“Not… Really.”

Tyson was silent for a moment. He put his hands behind him to hold himself up and lean back slightly as he looked at his friend.

“Do you not like yourself?”

Kai bent one knee closer to his body and put a hand to his face like he was thinking. It took him a while to reply; but Tyson could tell it was fake.

“I wouldn’t say I like myself… But I wouldn’t say I hate myself either… I just don’t- see it? I don’t know…”

“I don’t know what you could hate. You have a nice body, you’re strong, blessed with good looks, really smart, and rich technically. I don’t really see how you could be unhappy.”

Kai was wordless. But Tyson could tell he had an angry expression.

“I’m sorry. did I say something wrong?” 

“No. I mean- maybe. I’m just-”

“You’re really closed off Kai. I mean. I can tell you’ve been through lots. I mean I know you have. When we were in Russia, the abbey, your Grandfather- You can tell me about it. If you ever want to.”

“Shut up Tyson.”

Kai turned away from him. Tyson could faintly hear him roughly sniff through his nose and could faintly see him move his arm towards his face.

“I’m just saying Kai, I’m here if you need me.”

“And I’m here for you too. Cause you’re more likely to get hurt.”

Tyson laughed, “true true.”

They didn’t speak for a long time. They looked at the stars and the city. They basked in the coolness at the top of this hill and breathed in the sense of knowing each other. This time, being beside each other, this memory would stick with them forever. 

“Tyson.”

“Kai?”

“Nevermind, forget it.”

“No what is it tell me?”

“Do you ever wonder about- I mean not wonder- more like, imagine, briefly, about parents?”

“What about parents?”

“I’ve always wondered how long you lived with your father before your Grandpa started taking care of you…”

Tyson looked down and grinned a little bit. He was happy Kai was asking questions, and such personal questions too. It made Tyson feel good that he cared about him. 

“My mother died when i was very young. I think I was six months old? I never knew her. My dad tried to take care of me after that, but I don’t think he did a very good job. I think my Grandpa helped him a lot. Then he started to get better offers to go out on digs. He got really involved with his work, I think it was his way of coping. My Grandpa mostly raised me after that. But I still love my dad. Don’t get me wrong.”

“You don’t- hate him for that? I mean leaving you so often?”

“Not really. I think I was angry at him as a kid, but now I understand.”

“Do you wish you knew your mother?”

“Sheesh so many questions!”

“Sorry, you don’t have to tell me-”

“No it’s fine. I don’t think I’ve ever talked about her much. I do wish I had a mother figure. But without one I feel like I’ve grown more independent faster.”

“This coming from the guy who’s too lazy to put his laundry back into his drawer so he leaves it in piles around his bed?” 

“Shut up Kai!”

Tyson leaned over to playfully punch him. They ended up getting into a short play fight with Tyson over top of Kai and Kai laying on the ground laughing and trying to defend himself. Tyson eventually gave up and placed his hands on opposite sides of Kai’s shoulders. Kai held both of his wrists and turned his head away from Tyson to look away from him.

“Today’s the anniversary of the day my parents left me.”

Tyson leaned over Kai. He understood now.

“I-I’m sorry. I never took into consideration what could have happened to your parents.”

“They abandoned me. Left me with my grandfather; because they didn’t want to be with him. My father didn’t want to take over the company and left, and my mother didn’t care. They didn’t want to be with me, they never even liked me. Let alone loved me. That’s what I admire about you, you’re loved.”

Tyson leaned over Kai motionless. His whole body felt numb. Kai glanced back towards him and then looked away. He was red from being embarrassed and telling Tyson, and probably a little bit angry. Tyson could see his chest rising and falling.

This must have been really hard for him.

“I’m sorry Kai.”

“You don’t have to be sorry- hey are you crying?”

“No, I’m just- there’s something in my eye, hey let go of my arm.”

“Shit sorry…” Kai let go of Tyson’s arms right away.

Tyson sat on Kai and wiped his eyes with his arm.

“Hey there are tears on my shirt… You can’t tell me you weren’t crying.”

“Shut up. It’s sad okay? And you opened up to me.”

“I should be crying, come on stop.” Kai tried to get up but could only angle himself because Tyson was on him. He lifted up his arm so he could move Tyson’s bang’s out of the way. It was hard to see in the dark. 

Tyson suddenly launched himself forward before Kai could look at him and locked his arms around Kai’s neck. Tyson buried his face in Kai’s shoulder and took a long deep breath. 

“Tyson- what are you doing? What am I supposed to do in this situation?” 

Kai let his arms fall on to Tyson’s back.

“Shut up and let me give you a hug damn it!”

Tyson felt overwhelmingly good embracing Kai. He didn’t get why, but it felt good for him too, not just because he was trying to comfort him, but because he- wanted to. 

Kai hadn’t hugged anyone in a very long time. It was a foreign feeling. Even in the summer heat he enjoyed the warmth that came with it, and the feeling of Tyson’s hot breath down his neck. Tyson couldn’t get over the feeling of Kai’s rhythmic breaths hitting his ear. Kai slowly moved his head to be more into Tyson’s shoulder too. 

“This is- This is nice.” Kai mumbled into Tyson’s shoulder.

Tyson chuckled through a dry throat and lifted his head.

“See? It’s nice isn’t it? And don’t worry. You’re liked by your friends, and my Grandpa, and Mr Dickenson. And I like you.”

“Thanks Tyson. Now get off of me. This is getting weirder the longer it gets.”

Tyson laughed and slowly slid off of him. They stood up and awkwardly shook off the encounter. They looked off at the scenery a bit more before they left. They managed to strike up a conversation about school, letting the tension loosen on their walk. When they made it back to their dorm room they curled into their beds and fell asleep almost immediately. But Kai woke up drowsily a few hours later.

Kai turned away from the wall, the way he usually slept, and looked across the room. He could see Tyson under the thick blanket. His body moved the sheets up and down in a soft rhythmic pulse. Kai couldn’t stop thinking about silly things he never used to think about. Like how cozy it must be over there. And how his warmth would feel close to him again.

I wish I could hug him again. Just me, and him, just feeling his warmth, his breath. Again. 

He wanted it more than anything right then. The thought crossed his mind that nothing was stopping him from walking over there and sneaking under his sheets but the two steps it would take to walk there. He probably wouldn’t even wake up. He would just continue sleeping. But Kai decided that it was too risky, and too hot. Maybe in the winter.


	7. Chapter 7: (The Girl, Her Rival, and Jealousy)

After a relaxing break for summer vacation it was time to go back to school. It was the same as before, Tyson read his comics, Kai studied, and Ray, Max, Kenny, and Hilary all continued to make their bets. Although the team managed to keep themselves almost anonymous in their school, it wasn’t possible for long. Some of the girls had managed to find out who the boys were, and set their goals for them. Yet so far none of them had been asked out. 

“Tyson a letter just slipped under the door.”

“What?”

Kai picked up the letter. He flipped it over to look for who it was addressed to. 

“It’s for you, and it’s got a little heart aw.” Kai jokingly said to tease him. 

“What that’s crazy.”

Tyson pulled the letter out of Kai’s hand. He opened it and unfolded the letter. He read it over.

“You don’t look too happy about it. Is it a death threat concealed as a love letter or something?” Kai tried to read over Tyson’s shoulder but he kept turning away. 

“No, I am happy! She wrote her name, and that she wants to meet me. She’s not in any of our classes… Should I do it?”

“Of course! Do you need anyone to back you up. In case it’s actually a set-up operation, and a girl doesn’t actually love you.”

“What are they gonna do? Beat me up and steal my lunch money and comics?” Tyson laughed. 

“True true.”

Tyson looked at the floor for a moment.

“But, Kai you can come if you want… You can just hide behind a wall and watch me horribly fail at being confessed to.”

“Sounds hilarious I’m in.”

 

 

“I’ll hang here tell me when you’re done.”

“Alright.”

Tyson left Kai near a stairwell to go meet the girl who left the letter.

Why am I waiting here again? I’m not entirely sure. Tyson and I will go somewhere after this probably…

Kai Leaned against a wall. He pulled out his phone and put the edge of it to his lips thinking.

If Tyson gets a girlfriend we probably won’t hang out as much. I guess I could hang out with the guys more but it won’t be the same… Why does this bug me so much?

Kai was caught off guard as Tyson appeared from behind the corner. He jumped slightly.

“What did I scare you?” Tyson put his fist to Kai’s shoulder as if he was punching him, but without the force. 

“You didn’t scare me. How did it go?”

Tyson tilted his head side to side while answering.

“It went pretty well, she told me she liked me. And I got a hot date.”

Kai tried to hide his surprise, but it slipped past and clearly showed on his face.

“You don’t have to be so surprised Kai, I’m not that unbearable.” 

“No- I mean, in a way I wasn’t expecting you to accept her feelings so easily… Do you even like her?”

“Honestly? I don’t know… She’s kind of pretty. But I’ll get to know her more on this date. We will see how it goes…”

“That makes sense… Do you want to go into town for something to eat? It’s on me.”

“Sure.”

 

 

The weather was getting colder in the later fall months. Kai woke up alone in the dorms. He had slept in.

Oh right. Today’s the day of Tyson’s date… I wonder how that’s gonna go. I reminded him last night to use good table manners… And to offer to pay. I wonder if she’ll still like him after she learns about his appetite, or his snoring. 

He climbed out of bed drowsy. He rubbed his eyes. He slowly lifted himself off of the bed and stumbled towards the curtains. He opened them in one swoop and immediately shielded his eyes.

Really sunny, what a nice day for a date.

 

Kai went for a walk around the school. He found Ray and Max sitting on a bench laughing and eating some sort of sugary treat. 

“Hey guys? What are you doing?”

“Nothing much. Want some?” Max offered Kai a piece which to their surprise he took and pooped in his mouth.

“Wow that is sweet.”

“Of course it’s sweet bread! It’s odd to see you without Tyson, where is he?” Ray asked while taking a bite of his bread.

“He’s on a date with some girl.” Kai said while turning his head away.

Ray swallowed, and coughed slightly.

“What?! That’s crazy!” Ray glanced at Max sitting beside him, and Max got the hint right away.

“How do you feel about that Kai?” Max asked as he handed him another piece of bread.

Kai politely declined with a gesture of his hand “No thanks, It’s too sweet for me. And I don’t really care. Why? Should I feel anything?”

“You’re not even a little bit jealous?” Ray asked lifting an eyebrow.

“No, not at all. I’m proud of him, but I don’t think it’s gonna work out.”

“Really? You don’t think he will get a girlfriend?” Ray looked to Max again, trying his hardest to hide a smirk.

“I don’t know… It’s hard to explain but, I just can’t see him with a girlfriend right now, is that weird?”

Max laughed, “You and me both buddy!”

Ray slapped Max on the back, hard enough to make Max cough at the end of his remark.

“Is it that you can’t see him with a girlfriend, or that you don’t want him to have a girlfriend?” Ray asked with a calm voice, he was straight to the point and it make Kai’s spine tingle.

“I don’t know what you mean, there’s no reason I wouldn’t want him to have a girlfriend. I’m happy for him, that’s all. The end.”

Kai turned around to leave. Ray’s question made him angry for some reason. 

I’m not attached to him at the hip. There’s no reason why anyone would think I would be jealous of him spending time with someone else? That’s stupid… I’m going back to the dorms to sleep this off.

 

 

Meanwhile the date was going very well, for Tyson’s at least. It was fun, they went to the amusement park in the morning, saw a parade, and now they were sitting down in a cafe for lunch. Tyson had talked quite a bit, but now she was telling a long story, which did interest him, but he started to drift off thinking.

This is weird. Is this what a date is supposed to feel like? I mean I’ve had fun but I feel more like we did this as friends, rather than someone I like. I don’t even remember if I’ve liked anyone before- but aren’t I supposed to feel something different? Like butterflies in my chest when they talk? Aren’t I supposed to think they are pretty when they do everyday things? I should want to kiss her… Shouldn’t I?

“Tyson?”

“Oh, yes?”

“Did you want to order this? I can pay for it?”

“Don’t worry about it! I’ll buy it, I have a bunch of money saved up it’s no problem.”

 

After lunch they walked down the street towards the pier and the train station. They walked along a boardwalk for a little while and stopped.

“I’ll drop you off at the station, you were going to your parents tonight right? Since we have tomorrow off school?” Tyson asked.

“Yeah sure thanks!”

Tyson could tell the signs were there, she wanted him to kiss her by the ocean, obviously, that’s everyone’s dream right?

But I don’t feel anything, I don’t even want to do it. I kind of just, want to back away. But, I should, I think.

She stood on her tip toes because she was slightly shorter than him. Tysons leaned down and gave her nothing more than a gentle peck on the lips. She let her feet fall flat again and Tyson leaned back.

“I’m sorry… I think I may have mislead you-” Tyson began.

“You don’t like me do you?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think so, for the record I tried to.” Tyson smiled, trying to relieve the tension.

“It’s okay. I could tell, I guess I was just a little selfish… Either way, thanks Tyson for letting me have this opportunity! It will be a valued memory in my life!” She said as she made a deep bow.  
Tyson bowed as well.

“Thank you. I had fun today. Maybe we could do it again as friends?” Tyson told the truth, he did have a fun time but he could tell he wasn’t attracted to her. 

“I would be honoured!” She said while blushing and bowed once more.

“Let me walk you to the station then?”

 

 

It was dark by the time Tyson made it back to the dorms. He unlocked his dorm’s door while undoing the upper button of his shirt.

“Kai I’m bac-”

“Tyson!” Everyone had called his name at once, they were all sitting on the floor playing a board game, but Kai was standing by the door with a glass of water. He wasted no time putting the glass of water down on a side table and walking towards Tyson. He awkwardly held out his arms and gave Tyson a quick light hug, he pulled away while everyone was standing up.

“How did it go?” Kai asked, he had a confused look on his face, it was a mixture of curiosity and genuine worry.

Ray bent down and murmured into Max’s ear, “That was so unlike Kai just now… Also you better remember our bet.”

Tyson signalled for everyone to sit back down. He found a place to sit down too and started to make his way there sitting down cross legged on the floor.

“It went… Really well. We had a good time. But it felt more like we were going out as friends, and not something special. In the end we decided we didn’t really like each other, well that I didn’t really like her, I mean she could tell…”

Kai took a sip of his water that he had grabbed before sitting down. He caught a glimpse of Ray nudging Max as Max sighed, he didn’t bother wondering what it was about. 

Hilary wasn’t content with just that, she wanted more.

“So what happened exactly? What did you guys do? Where did you go? Did you hold hands? Did you kiss! Tell me! Tell me!”

“Ehh, I met her early in the morning at the amusement park. We rode some rides and talked about school, gossiped about some classmates. When we left we caught the end of a parade, it was very beautiful, really picturesque. We went for lunch, and she told me some funny stories about her hometown, and how she saw me on TV once. Then I walked her to the station, that’s when we kissed-”

“Ohhhhh!! What was it like!? Was it long? Did it feel nice? Was it sloppy? Did you like it was it gross?!-”

“Oh my god Hilary shut up.”

“I really wanna know too Tyson.” Ray pointed out, “Actually I think everyone wants to know.”

Tyson sighed. “Okay but the next time one of you guys go on a date you have to tell me all the juicy details too! Got it?” 

“Yeah yeah,” They all nodded and agreed, except Kai who stared at the floor while taking a sip of his drink.

 

“It lasted no longer than a second. She was a lot shorter than me so she kind of had to stand on her toes and I bent down a bit. It was like… A peck, nothing more. I didn’t really want to. It was surprisingly dry, probably because of the dry ocean air… But after that we talked about how we didn’t really suit each other bluh bluh bluh. Then I walked her to the station and I came back here. Happy?”

“For sure.” Kenny said while getting up, “But I need to be going. We have tomorrow off, I’m going to my parents early in the morning to help them with the ramen shop.”

Hilary stood up, “I’m also going to my parents tomorrow. Good night guys!” They walked out of the room, after all the goodbyes were said.

Ray, Max, Kai, and Tyson cleaned up the board game. Ray looked at Kai.

“Hey Kai can you help me and Max carry all this back?”

“I can’t see why you guys can’t do it on your own but sure.”

“I’ll help too!” Tyson cut in.

“No no no you need to rest after your date, have a shower, go to bed, maybe you can even try studying for once in your life.” Max pointed out.

They walked out into the hallway of the dorms, Max and Ray took a sharp turn down one of the hallways. They were on the second story. Kai followed without question, he hadn’t actually been to their dorms yet, so he had no idea where they were going. He found that the guys had led him to a decent sized balcony on a side of the dorms he didn’t recognize. Max sat down on an old bench while Ray leaned on the bars and looked into the forest.

“Um, why are we here?” Kai asked while putting down a bag of game tiles on a bench.

“I was wondering what got into you to be so quiet while Tyson talked about his date.” Ray asked.

“I noticed too.” Max chimed in.

“I’m always silent, that’s kind of my thing.”

“Yeah but not around him, something happened to you two recently. Something that glued that chip back onto your shoulder but also made you put your shields up, what was it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Kai trailed off. He suddenly remembered the night with the shrine, and how he showed a side to Tyson he forgot he had. Tyson dragged out emotions in him he had never shown to anyone, it made him feel naked, and he didn't like it, but he did, at the same time, he was confused. 

“So something did happen? What was it?”

“I don’t need to tell you.”

“You don’t need to be so stubborn all the time Kai; you aren’t with Tyson, and that’s great. You know me, we won’t tell anyone you know it.”

Kai exhaled. There was white mist that formed around his face. It lingered and got blown away. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and turned around. He leaned against the edge of the railing.

“We went for a walk one night. In the summer. We climbed to the top of a mountain and found a small abandoned shrine. The view was beautiful, and we stayed for a while. Talking about our feelings a little bit. It got- pretty personal, and pretty extreme. We left kind of feeling- I don’t know how to explain it. Raw? Like a rough layer had been peeled away. I’m sure you know I don’t like showing that side to people.”

Ray nodded in agreement, but he turned around when he heard Max chuckling.

“You guys actually found that shrine? Where was it?”

“Uh, I can’t remember exactly how we got there. We were just kind of walking. It was somewhere… Maybe north of the school grounds? Up on a hill somewhere.”

“It’s funny because there’s an urban legend about that shrine. I learned from a girl I went on a date with we tried to find it-”

“Woah woah woah. You’ve been on a date yet you made such a big deal about Tyson going on a date?” Kai was confused, he couldn’t understand why they cared about Tyson’s personal business so much.

“Max is a player don’t you know?” Ray laughed.

“It’s true. Anyways, the legend about that Shrine is really neat. That girl took me out on a date and we walked around for ages looking for this shrine, I was curious and asked her why she wanted to find it so much. She told me that it’s said whoever finds that shrine can only find it if they are with their true love. Pretty lame huh? I didn’t believe it but to be fair we never found it. And she broke up with me because we couldn’t find it so…” Max laughed as he trailed off the sentence. 

“Don’t get too excited, we found it by coincidence in the dark.” Kai stated abruptly. 

“I’m just saying it sounds like it was pretty easy for you guys to find in the dark, and I couldn’t find it after looking in the daylight for hours soo…”

“It was a coincidence.”

“Salty much.” Ray said.

“Well,” Kai started while pushing himself off the edge of the balcony. “It was nice talking to you guys but you don’t have to worry about me and Tyson. I’d say we are close friends right now, and there’s no chance of us breaking that up. We won’t stop being friends I promise.”

Kai walked off the balcony to go back to his dorm.

“That’s not what we were worried about or talking about but okay Kai.” Ray shook his head.

“He’s just in denial, he will get there, just give him time.” Max started to pick up all their stuff.

“I’m just worried, we only have a year till we graduate now. What if neither of them find out their feelings?”

“Just give them time Ray. Don’t force it.”

“You’re right…”


	8. Chapter 8: (It’s Getting Cold in Here, Put on All Your Clothes)

“It’s fucking cold.”

“Language Kai.”

“I’m just saying Tyson. With all the funding this school gets they could build a tunnel from the dorms to the main building.”

Tyson laughed and reached to Kai’s head.

“Fix your hat it’s crooked.”

“Fix your scarf it’s twice the length on one side.”

“That’s the style!”

“Whatever.”

Tyson looked up to the sky. It was clear now but there was snow on the ground. He breathed out and formed a giant puff of white. He turned to Kai and chuckled at how red his cheeks were.

“It’s supposed to snow more tonight and be really cold.”

“I have a big sleeping bag I can use, you?”

“The dorms have a good heating system I’ll be fine. Plus I warm up like a generator when I’m asleep.”

“And you snore really loud.”

“Shut up!” Tyson yelled as he tried to reach for Kai’s shoulder, he ducked away making Tyson lose his balance and fall on the ground.

Kai laughed at him and offered his hand to help him up.

“Come on let’s get to class before you slip and hurt yourself.”

 

“Well goodnight!”

Tyson wished Kai a good sleep while crawling into bed.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be warm enough? That’s only two blankets…”

“No problem, it’s hot in here anyways.”

“Alright… Good night then Tyson.”

Kai crawled into his bed which he had cleverly set up to have a quilt underneath him then a blanket over top of him, and then a large sleeping bag.

 

Kai woke up in the middle of the night. It was cold, his face felt frozen. When he breathed out he could see his breath.

It’s not supposed to be this cold in here…

He rolled around to look at Tyson right away. He was curled up in a ball shivering on his bed.

“Tyson?! Are you okay?” Kai asked sleepily and concerned.

“I-I-m Fi-i-ne.”

“You’re shivering. There’s no heat in here.”

“I’m fine don’t worry about me.”

“Idiot, bring your blankets over here.”

“No Kai I don’t want to b-bug you-”

“GET over here!”

“NO!”

Kai threw his blankets off of him, bracing himself for the cold. He jumped out of bed as fast as possible and over to Tyson's.

“Holy shit you are annoying, and stubborn, how did I ever get stuck with you.”

Kai tried to reach under Tyson.

“Woah WOAH what are you doing?!” 

“Picking you up. I’m not gonna get you to move I just need to get you over to my bed. I have more covers you’ll stay warmer.”

“You’re bed is a single!”

“So?”

“So Kai you idiot! There’s not enough room!”

Kai picked up Tyson along with his bed sheets.

“We will make it work. You’re really heavy. How much have you been eating?”

“Are you calling me fat you ass!” Tyson tried to wriggle out of Kai’s grasp but he managed to throw him on his bed before he fell.

“One rule. I sleep facing the wall usually, so I sleep on the right side.”

Kai climbed over Tyson to get to his side and threw the blankets over both of them.

“Don’t complain you aren’t moving back to your bed.” Kai demanded.

“Kai?”

“What?”

“I’m gonna fall out of your bed if I don’t get close to you… but your back is in the way…”

Kai sighed. The whole bed moved as Kai flipped himself over so his back was practically against the wall and Tyson pulled himself closer. Tyson angled his head so it was near Kai’s chest, he didn’t want to be looking at his face; it would be too embarrassing. Kai moved the covers so they were over all of Tyson except his forehead.

“I don’t want to deal with you if you get a fever. You’ve already been too cold for too long.”

“I’m stronger than you think I am Kai.”

“I know.”

Tyson could feel Kai’s breath over his head. It was rough at first. But after a few minutes it changed. It became softer, warmer, and each breath lasted longer.

“Are you sleeping?” Tyson whispered.

No answer. Tyson’s whole body felt frozen, yet warm and cozy at the same time. He couldn’t calm down his heart. It was beating fast, it felt the same way it did when he hugged Kai at the shrine. It wouldn’t stop, it didn’t want it to stop. Tyson pulled the sleeping bag down slightly so he could get a good look at Kai. He wore a loose short sleeved shirt to bed, but the collar was slightly stretched revealing one of his collar bones. His hair was messy, it was oddly a nice look for him. 

He looks so peaceful. He has one arm underneath his head as he sleeps. And the other one… Where is the other one?

Tyson didn’t feel it before but he followed from his shoulder down.

It’s over me? What? How did I not notice that? Did I go to sleep and not feel him start to spoon me? What the hell what the hell!”

Tyson’s heart began to pump harder. He calmed himself down by looking up at Kai’s face. He was so peaceful when he slept. Tyson slowly extended one hand forward and placed it gently on his chest near his collarbones.

His skin is so different. I know he’s Russian, but he looks Japanese too. Both my parents are Japanese, and my skin turned out really dark, but his skin. It’s so light. It’s really a clash when I’m this close… 

Tyson tried to pull himself closer, and closer, closer still. His face was leaning against Kai’s chest now, and his legs were near his legs.

It’s warmer and I like being this close. Woah. I can hear his heart.

As Tyson listened for what seemed like minutes he began to calm. His heartbeat matched Kai’s perfectly and he could feel himself drifting, his eyes slowly closing. 

“Goodnight…”

 

Tyson woke up in a daze. He felt like he hadn’t dreamt at all, like he had blinked for a moment and couldn’t remember anything. He felt around him. He was in a giant comfy cocoon of blankets… Alone…

But I wasn’t alone…

“Kai!?” 

Tyson threw off the sheets calling his friend’s name in a panic. The cold instantly hit him.

He heard a door open fast. He saw Kai and calmed down instantly. Kai rushed forward and threw the blankets back on him.

“Keep them on idiot! Don’t you see I’m in full winter gear here?”

Tyson cuddled back into the sheets with his eyes only half open. Kai sat on the bed. He took off his hat and put it on Tyson’ head.

“There. I bought a new toque a little while ago. You can keep it. It’s better than the old one you have. This one will actually keep the heat from escaping; not like you have a problem with that, since you have such a thick head.”

“Watch it…”

“School’s been cancelled for today. The power went out last night and none of the generators went on. I heard a rumour some kid got frostbite. It’s ridiculous. Some parents are threatening to sue. They are serving free hot chocolate and breakfast in the cafeteria to make up for it.”

“Haha… Hey Kai.”

Kai turned towards him, “Oh I was wondering how you are feeling? You weren’t in the cold for long, but possibly enough to get a fever, do you feel tired? Tingly anywhere?”

“No I’m fine stop worrying… I was just wondering, what position we woke up in?”

“Uhm…” Kai was taken back. He was blushing a little bit. He pulled his scarf up over his mouth.

“Well I woke up with my arms around you… You were cuddling into my chest and our legs were kind of intertwined- But we stayed warm and that was the point.”

Tyson laughed. He sat up. “You have a fast heartbeat you know?”

Kai turned his head in the other direction to prevent Tyson from seeing him blush.

“Hey jerk I’m talking to you.” Tyson was still pretty sleepy, but coherent. He reached over with one arm and grabbed Kai’s chin and pulled it toward him. They were really close, their faces only a few centimeters apart.

“Look at people when they are talking to you…” 

“Tyson… Are you sure you don’t have a cold? You’re breathing heavy and you sound exhausted…”

Tyson pulled away. He threw the blankets off him and went to gather his clothes. It was still cold and he crossed his arms.

“I’m fine don’t worry about me. The heats back on, it wont turn off again hopefully. Unless the school wants more lawsuits.”

Kai laughed the situation off. Both of them had a talent for changing topics.

“Kai I’m gonna get changed. Then let’s go get some of that free hot chocolate.”


	9. Chapter 9: (That Kind of Dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R-18 from here on out kids (You have been warned)  
> (I'm serious!)

Studying for exams was hard for Tyson. He asked Kai for help all the time. Kai knew the material he was studying inside out so it was only hard trying to teach Tyson what he didn’t understand. They spent more time in their dorm and Tyson spent more time getting frustrated. It was late at night and almost the end of the year with exams being in the next few days. Kai called it a night so Tyson could sleep. Kai leaned himself towards the wall in the way he regularly slept, and Tyson leaned on his back with earphones in listening to music. 

His music was rapid and extreme, but it was on low volume, which was probably why he fell asleep. Tyson’s dreams were angry and violent because of the music he was listening to. He didn’t notice the change of pace after his ipod died and the music stopped. He felt strangely in control yet loose. He snuggled his face into the blankets, and his dreams felt cozy too. But the memories of the music still flooded his mind, and he started to feel something else in his dream.

More warmth. What am I leaning against? Why do I want to move so much? 

Tyson felt like he was floating in a haze, the only anchor he had was the warmth he was leaning against. In his dream he lifted up his fists to rub his eyes to wipe away the blur. When he did he could see a bit better, but he felt someone grab his wrists and pull him forward. He said something along the lines of ‘woah!’ 

He felt himself being pulled forward and slightly upward. He heard someone’s deep laugh.

I’m- I’m on top of somebody? Who?

Tyson felt the weight disappear from his wrist and he leaned himself up so he was sitting on top of the person. He moved his hands down their chest, upon further inspection he decided he was on top of a man, but he couldn’t make out his face.

The man mumbled through a hoarse voice “Come here…”

Who’s voice is that… I know them I-

Tyson was pulled down into an embrace and saw the man’s face come closer to his. Tyson closed his eyes right before they locked lips and he started to make out with him almost against his will.

This is surprisingly nice, it’s wet and sloppy but the feeling of our chests touching, I like it.

Tyson’s eyes were still closed. The dream was so vivid that he could feel himself being pushed into a sitting position on top of the man as he sat up. 

I can’t breath… Please pull away… 

The man pulled away and held Tyson’s hand with his. Tyson could feel his other hand slide up Tyson’s back as he gently laid him down on the ground so the man was over top of him.

Tyson tried to say something, anything, but his voice wouldn’t come out, he could only let it happen.

They started to kiss again as the man pulled Tyson’s shirt off. Tyson reached forward and undid the man’s shirt buttons, he started to reach up and down his chest as they made out.

Wait, wait. I know this chest. This is- Kai?!

Tyson tried to call his name out but he couldn’t. As Kai pulled away Tyson could feel a switch flick in his brain, he could see his face. Everything about it. He had a ball of sweat roll down his face, his paint on his face was slightly smudged and his eyes were glazed over. Tyson could hear his rough ragged breaths.

“Tyson…”

Don’t say my name like that. Oh god…

Tyson could feel Kai pull down his pants and underwear slightly.

Kai what are you doing! Talk to me! Listen to me! Let me talk! Why won’t my voice come out!?

Tyson could feel the pressure build up as Kai pulled out his dick and started to jerk him off. He leaned down and started to make out with him again.

Tyson couldn’t describe the feeling his felt as being anything else but pure ecstasy He could feel his whole face burning. He reached up with both hands and grabbed Kai’s hair. He felt hot too. Tyson bent his head back. He accidentally let out a noise he didn’t know he could make.

Fuck, I can moan but I can’t talk to him? What is this kind of dream?

Tyson felt like he was in a daze again. It was hot. And all he could hear was Kai’s breaths in his ear as his sense of existence faded in and out.

Stop, no! Come back… Fuck what.. What?

He felt his eyes open heavily. His ears hurt from having earphones in for so long. His alarm from his phone was going off, but it was hard to hear since his earphones were in. He could feel someone shaking his shoulder.

“Tyson wake up it’s time for class.”

Tyson groggily turned his head and saw Kai’s face.

“Don’t look at me!”

Tyson pulled his covers over his head so he wouldn’t see Kai’s face.

“Okay okay, I’m going to class. Don’t be late.”

Tyson could hear the door open and close. He stayed under the covers for a little while. Slowly he took out his earphones and shut off his alarm.

“What the hell was that kind of dream…”


	10. Chapter 10: (Avoiding Honesty)

Exams went well. Kai aced them while Tyson did a bit better than mediocre. They had a small break before school started up for their last year. During the break Tyson tried his hardest to avoid Kai at every waking moment.

“Tyson do you want to go out to eat tonight-”

“No I’m fine. I’ve just got sooooo much work to do you know? Ahahhaha….” Tyson tried to awkwardly laugh off the request as he fumbled around with papers on his bed pretending he had a lot of work.

“You know you haven’t even made eye contact with me since before exams. Did I do anything wrong?”

“No no! You didn’t do anything at all, I just haven’t been feeling very well-”

“Are you sick?!” Kai leaned into Tyson’s face to take a good look at him.

As soon as Tyson’s eyes locked with Kai’s he began to blush uncontrollably, he turned his head as fast as possible.

“Don’t look at me!” Tyson said while pushing Kai’s face away with his hand.

“Woah okay. I’ll leave you and your mood swings alone. Have fun with all the studying you have to do.”

Kai turned and left the room, slamming the door with force. Tyson took a deep breath in and held it for a while before letting it out.

Shit. I just can’t look at his face without thinking about that dream, or other things… God I’m a mess.

Tyson fell forward on his bed and burrowed his face into his blankets.

I’ve never thought about the kind of people I’ve liked before. I can’t like Kai that’s not possible… Liking men, that’s totally possible. 

Tyson sat up and threw his hands against his face.

What am I talking about! I’ve been on dates with girls! Girls have liked me! I’m not-

Tyson turned his head to look at Kai’s bed.

Even if I did like boys, theoretically, I wouldn’t like Kai. We are natural rivals, and good friends… 

Before Tyson even processed what he was doing he was over at Kai’s bed. He fell into it. He suddenly remembered the night the heat turned off in the winter. The familiar smell of Kai and the warmth of the covers, it was almost intoxicating. 

I don’t like him. He would probably kill me if I did ha…

“But it smells nice…” Tyson mumbled as he rubbed his face against the blankets.

So soft… What fabric softeners does he use?

Tyson tried to jump off the bed once he clued into what he was doing.

“What the hell am I doing??”

He went to his wardrobe to grab some clothes.

“I’m going for a walk. It might clear my mind.”

 

Tyson walked around school grounds. He wondered if he could ever find that shrine again… And then proceeded into the direction of town. He was confused, and a little shaken up.

I just want to know… I want to figure myself out.

He took a train into downtown. There were billboards and people everywhere. Tyson found himself comparing the people as they walked by, the girls to the boys.

She’s cute, but not in a turn me on kind of way. That boy, he’s really handsome, really nice looking but-

Tyson found the more he got to thinking, he never thought about boys that way before but he had no problem with it. As he compared and thought more he found himself liking boys more than girls. He stopped at a convenience store and bought tea before heading back to the dorms. He took the train home, it was busy and he had to stand in the isle.

I can’t believe it.

 

 

They had started school already. It went by fast, before Tyson knew it summer vacation was there already, and he had tried to avoid Kai the whole time. 

“Tyson what are you doing for summer vacation?”

“Umm… I think I might go visit my Grandpa. Are you doing anything?”

“My grandfather wants me to have dinner with him. I might blow him off though, I have no interest in going.”

“Hm.” Tyson gave a simple response as he pulled out his bag from under his bed.

“Why have you been so silent lately? for the past few months actually… I feel like you’ve been avoiding me.”

“Mmm…” Tyson stayed silent for a little while. He opened his bag and started to sort out some clothes on his bed.

“So you have been avoiding me. I thought so.”

Tyson still didn't say anything, he didn’t know how to respond. He couldn’t tell the truth, and he knew Kai would see through any of his lies. He continued to pack not saying a word.

Tyson went to grab a pair of folded jeans on his bed, he felt a warm hardness under his hand that he didn’t expect. I was Kai’s hand, Tyson pulled away as fast as he could. Kai had appeared from his bed at the other side of the room so quietly, like he teleported. 

“Why? Why have you been avoiding me?”

Tyson tried to grab his clothes from under Kai’s hand.

“Let go.”

“No until you tell me why you’ve been avoiding me.”

“Please! Let go!”

Tyson tried to tear away his clothes from Kai’s hands with all his might, but Kai was strong and held them back. Tyson could feel his eyes start to burn. He didn’t want to cry but as he looked up for one moment to see Kai’s face he looked so hurt.

“Why?”

Tyson stopped trying to grab the clothes from him, but he still held on. He bent his head down and closed his eyes.

“It’s nothing to do with you... You don’t have to worry about it…”

“So if it’s something to do with you I still want to know. Are you hurt? Did something happen? Did anyone say anything?”

“No! Nothing like that, it’s just. Me.”

“Tyson something had to have happened. You’re avoiding me like the plague.”

Tyson tried to use his other hand to pull Kai’s hand off.

“Just- please, let go…”

“I told you I wasn’t going to until you told me-”

Tyson tried to pull it away and push Kai’s hand off with all the force he could, Kai had to pull his arms closer to him accidentally dragging in Tyson closer. Kai changed his tactics. He grabbed around Tyson’s stomach as he tried to turn away putting him into a hold.

“Kai let go of me I’m serious.”

“No until you tell me why you’re avoiding me!” 

It had been a long time since Tyson had heard Kai angry. Back in their days of travelling for championships he would often get pissed at Tyson or their teammates. He had been so docile the past year and now Tyson was making him angry all over again.

“I’m sorry, Kai, just don't get angry. Please...”

“I won’t Tyson just- tell me.”

Tyson tried to free himself but to no avail. He stopped moving and let himself go limp in Kai’s arms.

“You make me feel weird.” Tyson said while cowering his head.

“Do you dislike me?”

“No! Not at all never… Just trust me Kai. I don’t hate you, you didn’t do anything, no one else did anything, it’s just me being, me. Don’t worry about it. I’ll stop avoiding you. I promise.”

Kai loosened his grip and Tyson fumbled out of his arms and away from him.

“I want to go visit my grandpa… When I come back we will hang out, okay?”

Tyson turned his head after saying it all giving Kai a slight smile.

“Promise?” Kai said while holding out his hand with Tyson’s clothes.

Tyson took the clothes and threw them in his bag.

“I promise. I wouldn’t stop being your friend so easily.”

Kai closed his eyes. 

Thank god.


	11. Chapter 11: (Honesty)

Tyson found himself at his grandpa’s dojo. He walked in feeling a sense of nostalgia. 

“I love being home…”

He walked into the door shouting

“Grandpa I’m home!”

He saw him get off the couch and walk towards Tyson with his arms outstretched.

“I’ve been waiting for you!” 

He gave Tyson a hug and tried to pull away but Tyson held him a bit longer.

“Tyson, how has school been? Are you okay?”

Tyson let go of his grandpa and pushed himself away wiping his face. He was crying slightly.

Tyson blubbered “It’s fine, I love it I just… Have something on my mind right now.”

Tyson’s grandpa pulled him towards one of the couches in the sitting room. 

“Let me pour you some tea. When you drink my brew you’ll be all ready to tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Tyson was sitting on the couch for a while. His grandpa brought out the old familiar teapot with the mismatched teacups and began to pour him and Tyson a cup.

“So tell me, what’s wrong?”

Tyson brought the cup of tea up to his mouth and took a sip. The taste of his grandpa's tea brought so many good memories flooding back. It made him feel an overwhelming amount of feelings and he put the cup down. He felt guilty about everything, about feeling bad about everything, it all came flooding over him at once and he brought his arm up to his face as he felt his eyes begin to burn and tear. He began to cry. His grandpa got up and walked over. He pulled Tyson over and let him lean into him.

“Grandpa… You wouldn’t hate me if, I was different would you?”

“Course not.”

“I think- I think I like boys, and I love my roommate.”

Tyson burst out sobbing when he finally admitted it to himself. His grandpa did nothing but hold him closer to him.

“Is that all? I was expecting more. Like you were getting beat up or something…”

It took Tyson a while but he finally calmed down and pulled himself together. He pulled away from his grandpa and picked up the teacup. He chugged down the tea, it helped his throat immensely, which had turned dry. 

“Tyson you’re ridiculous.”

“Why?” Tyson stammered.

“Love is a good thing. I don’t care who you care for, as long as you do care for someone. Are you gonna tell him? Who is it? Tell me about him?”

Tyson let a dry chuckle escape from his throat. He poured himself and his Grandpa more tea.

“You would laugh if you knew.”

“I’m not going to laugh at you for liking somebody. It has to be one of your friends. Who is it?”

“He’s stupid and I used to think I hated him. But he’s grown on me-”

“You’re in love with Kai?!”

“Shut up…” Tyson covered his mouth with his teacup.

“I can’t say I’m not surprised… Are you going to tell him?”

“Grandpa- I don’t know. We are probably best friends right now. I would ruin it.”

“I see…Well there is something else more important I have to talk to you about. Another reason I asked you to come.”

“Whatever you need Grandpa, I’m right here.”

His grandpa got up and walked to the kitchen. He came back holding papers. He placed the papers on the table and sat down. 

“As you know my health is declining like any old man so I have made a will.”

“Doesn’t the next in line have to sign it? Is my dad coming to town!?”

“That’s what I need to talk to you about Tyson… The lawyer will be here in an hour or two, and I need you to sign it. And I need to talk to you about it. Your father and brother don’t know I made a will.”

Tyson was confused. “Why? Shouldn’t my father split everything?”

“I have everything written down to split it all equally. But The Dojo-”

“I was wondering how you would split the Dojo-”

“Just be quiet for a second and listen Tyson!”

Tyson sat down in his seat, and put his hands on his lap. He felt anxious and uncomfortable when his Grandfather talked about his health.

“A long time ago I gave your father a ton of family relics, which he promptly sold to fund his excavations… He or your brother Hiro have no interest in the Dojo. In fact I have a fear that if I told your father to decide what to do with the Dojo he would sell it, leaving you to live on your own.”

“No…”

“So I have passed the Dojo on to you. Once you turn eighteen you have full property rights, it’s all yours. Please take care of it.”

Tyson’s mouth dropped. He didn’t know what to say. He stayed silent while his Grandpa continued.

“I have it outlined what everyone gets and how much. It’s not much, all I really have is the Dojo, if your father was planning to sell it he is going to be angry. Please Tyson, I ask you to not let him sell it. It’s our family’s legacy, it’s what I hold dear.”

Tyson went into a serious mode as he answered.

“I know Grandpa, as you raised me I learned how much you love this place. It’s our home, and you’ve bent over backwards taking care of it. I won’t let your hard work go to waste. I won’t let anyone sell it. I promise.”

“Thank you Tyson-”

“And, I’ve been thinking for a long time. My grades are no good, and I don’t plan to go to college. I want to start up your classes again. I want to teach people kendo. You taught me well and I would like to pass on the art.”

His Grandpa started to tear up, “Tyson- I’m so proud, and thankful.”

“I love you Grandpa…”

Tyson got off the couch and ran over to hug his Grandpa.

“I will always make you proud okay?”

“Hey Tyson…” His Grandpa said through tears, “You should tell that boy you like him, at some point.”

“Hey I respect and love you but don’t tell me what to do!”

They both laughed and drank tea. They talked about school and other things. It cleared Tyson’s mind. He could think clearly. He felt better than he had in months and he was ready to go back to school. After a few days staying at his house he discovered he missed Kai a little bit. 

Tyson said goodbye to his Grandpa and headed back to school. He was excited to see Kai again and wanted to get back to his schoolwork.


	12. Chapter 12: (Beforehand)

“Grandfather.”

“Dinner is ready, eat what you want. How is school?”

“It’s fine.”

Kai was sitting at the large dinner table beside his Grandfather who sat at the end. He was in his family’s estate at the edge of town and was staying for a few days.

“Are you feeling overloaded with twice the amount of work?”

“Since when do you care?”

“Since always.”

Kai sighed and elegantly cut up the steak that was on his plate. His grandfather put down his utensils and folded his hands with his elbows on the table. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them.

“I care more about you than you give me credit for you know.”

“I wonder why I just have a hard time believing you.”

“Well, I do. Tell me about school. Tell about your work, your friends...”

“I might as well just talk to a brick wall.”

His grandfather sighed.

“Why must you hate me so much?”

Kai dropped his knife and fork on to his plate with a loud clatter; pushed himself away from the table, and stood up.

“Do you really want to know? I thought it was obvious.”

“Yes! I want to know, tell me!”

“I don’t know maybe it was because after my parents left me alone with you you cared so much about me that you enrolled me into a religious school halfway across the world to get me away from you, which ended up actually being a training camp for superpowered child soldiers.”

His grandfather raised his folded hands to his mouth, like he was about to protest but chose not to. Kai was starting to get enraged now. He could feel his blood boil and his hands began to shake.

“You claim to love me so much, yet the last time you hugged me, or even touched me was the day I was having a ‘tantrum’ so you picked me up and put me in the car that would take me to the airport, to board a plane which took me to Russia, where I would be enrolled in the Abbey and trained to be a child soldier! I hate you for that. I hate you because you decided you weren’t important enough in my life on your own, I hate you because you made my childhood hell, because I was raised by fake fascist monks, instead of my parents or my Grandfather! And that is all your fault.”

Kai took a deep breath in and started up again while he balled his fists. 

“I’m just glad I only remember specific things about that Abbey. That my memory was damaged the day I was caught in the rubble. From what I remember I got hurt, kids around me were abused, kids were even killed, and you did nothing but sit in your office and read about what was happening to me through letters, and propaganda written by Borris as he took your generous donation money, and used it to perform experiments on children! Tala, and everyone else, they are all messed up, way more than I ever was, Borris at least was smart to not mess me up too much because I was the grandson of his donor!”

Kai unclenched his fist and used his hands to wipe his face. He put his hands on the table as he still stood, he stared his Grandfather down.

“And even after all that. After I came back to you with no memory, you continued to fund him, and he kept treating kids as guinea pigs. And I forgot-”

“Yet you still went back.”

“I was messed up! I was angry! I remembered I was raised there and stayed there to get stronger to achieve some stupid title that I only wanted so someone could be proud of me! I needed you ages ago! And now you think I owe you something? I have to love you because you’re my grandfather? You think I’ll believe your lies that you care about me?! You are vomiting all this bullshit and you expect me to believe it? I have news for you. I hate you, I will never love you, no matter how much you claim to love me. And before you even think about it, you can’t even manipulate me anymore because I have people who love me now, people who like me. I have my friends, I have Tyson, I don’t need you.”

Kai was breathing heavily now. He pushed himself off the table and stood there, still staring into his Grandfather's eyes. 

“Tyson loves you?”

“Is that all you got out of that? What are you jealous!?” Kai scoffed, “Don’t be. I will always care for him more than I will ever care for anyone.”

“Really?” His grandfather said while raising an eyebrow, “and how does he love you exactly?”

“We’re best friends. Besides it doesn't matter. You’re just going to cunningly avoid all the accusations I just made against you?”

“If I tried to tell you anything, you wouldn’t believe me anyway right?”

“Right.”

“So I’m not going to bother wasting my breath.”

Kai growled. He turned around and started to walk out of the room, he stopped at the door frame.

“Thanks for dinner, but I lost my appetite.”

Kai left the room hoping his grandfather wouldn’t talk to him again. He got his things from his room and started to walk back to school in the dark. 

 

 

When Tyson came back to the dorm Kai had already been there for days. When Tyson knocked and opened the door Kai was behind the door greeting him.

“Tyson! It’s good to see you.”

Tyson closed the door while responding with a nice ‘hello’. He dropped his bag on the floor and opened his arms to give him a light hug. Tyson patted Kai’s back a bit trying to be overly friendly.

“How was visiting your Grandfather? I was worried about you.” Tyson asked while pulling away. 

He grabbed his bag off the floor, walked over to his bed and threw down his bag on top of it. He unzipped his bag, but before he could unpack anything Kai flopped down on his bed face first.

Kai turned his head toward Tyson. “It was awful.”

“Damn I’m sorry.” 

Kai was still laying on Tyson’s bed.

“I got angry at him. Yelled at him, and walked out.”

“Holy shit Kai, really?!”

“Yeah…”

Tyson didn’t know what to say. He had no idea how to cheer him up or what to do in this situation.

“Hey you gotta move I gotta unpack and I need my bed.”

“No, it’s comfy.” Kai said sleepily while closing his eyes.

“Oh my god.”

Tyson started to take out all his clothes and throw them on Kai. He quickly made a large pile of clothes.

“Hey what are you doing?!”

“Get off my bed!” Tyson laughed while throwing more clothes on him.

“I’ll kill you!” Kai teased while sitting up and throwing all the clothes off him. He threw some clothes at Tyson jokingly and Tyson threw them back. Soon they were stuck laughing and throwing things at each other. It was a familiar fight. Kai picked up a shirt and held it to Tyson’s face. Tyson tried to retort and fight back but he ended up mumbling and laughing as he fell to the floor. Kai was surprised and ended up falling down as well, overtop of Tyson.

“Hey get off of me…” Tyson threw the shirt off his face while still laughing.

“God my stomach hurts from laughing so much.” Kai gasped.

Kai leaned his face down into Tyson’s chest.

“I missed this…”

Tyson swallowed a hard lump in his throat, and Kai continued to talk.

“Please don’t ignore me again…”

Tyson put his hand to Kai’s head and ruffled his hair a bit before answering.

“I promise I won’t.”

Kai rolled off of him and laid beside him on the floor. He looked to the ceiling.

“Good.”


	13. Chapter 13: (I’ll Protect You)

Tyson always knew that he would sometimes have to take the heat for the group. Since they were all on a team but Tyson was labeled the world’s best he would often end up getting all the hate directed towards him.

But it had never been this bad.

When he encountered the group of boys in the hallway outside the washroom they got angry and pushed him around a bit, but then it got heated.

“None of us appreciate your little gang in the school ya know. Taking all the girls, and it’s not fair that every one of you has a pretty face.”

The bell rang right after the head boy finished his sentence. Everyone started to flood the hallways.

“Too bad we all have to get to class.” Tyson looked over all the boys with a calm face. He tried to turn around and leave but one of the boys grabbed his shoulders, the head boy clicked his tongue.

“You aren’t leaving so easily.”

Tyson shrugged the boy off violently.

“Back off.” 

Tyson stood his ground and gave off a threatening face, but he knew there were too many boys for him to take alone. 

“A little too proud for someone who’s alone huh?”

One of the boys beside Tyson tried to lunge and grab him by the arms, but Tyson successfully dodged with speed.

Who knew all the things Grandpa taught me would come in handy?

Another boy tried to grab Tyson before he could realign himself with the situation, Tyson Dodged him but wasn’t expecting the other boy to try to grab him again, this time the boy was successful.

Tyson was stuck with his arms pulled behind his back and kicked into a kneeling position on the floor. 

“You really think the school will tolerate this? You think you’ll get away with it?”

The head boy rubbed his fist while wearing a dangerous smirk.

“I have my ways. Plus I beat up boys like you everyday and I haven’t got in trouble yet, why stop now? Unless you beg.”

Tyson mimicked the boy’s grin.

“I’m not a dog.”

The boy nodded his head to one of the boys who was holding Tyson’s arms behind his back.

“That’s too bad Tyson, cause this is gonna hurt.”

Tyson saw nothing but a blur hit the side of his face. He felt his face quickly be forced to one side. It took a few seconds for Tyson to feel the sting in his lower lip, and the taste of blood in his mouth.

It was the first time Tyson had ever been punched, let alone that hard. He slowly turned his head back to the head boy.

“You have a soft face. That’s too bad, you bleed easy.”

The boys holding Tyson’s arms let him go and took a few paces back. Tyson kept his face steady and still stood on his knees.

“But you’re still standing, how tough.”

Tyson studying his surroundings quickly. Although the bell had just rung to change classes, everyone had disappeared out of this hallway, maybe to avoid the fight, or maybe it was just an unlucky coincidence. 

If Tyson was in this situation a few years ago, he might have stayed to try to prove his strength, and got his ass kicked. But today Tyson leveled his head and realised there was no way he was taking on all of these guys alone, and while he was so out of shape. He held his breath as he looked for an escape route.

“You’re not tired yet, but you will be.”

The head boy took a few steps towards Tyson. He knew his time was limited. Tyson’s eyes darted side to side quickly, the head boy noticed and started to jump forward in an attempt to pin Tyson down.

An opening! 

Tyson leaped to his right just in time to crawl through an opening in the group of boys, He got on to his feet and started running at full pace down the hallway. He could hear their loud heavy steps behind him. They got louder and louder as they got closer.

No! If I could only make it to the main hallway closer to my classroom… down these stairs!

Tyson slid across the hallway trying to stop himself so he could take a sharp turn down the stairwell, he almost slipped, the head boy was right behind him as he started to run down the stairs. 

Tyson felt something grab his jacket with force, he lost his balance on the steps of the last stairwell going into the main hallway.

“Shit!” The head boy cursed as Tyson slipped on the stairs as the boy let go of his jacket. Tyson fell rolling down the stairs on to his side. He rolled into the narrow hallway and hit the wall. It took him a few seconds to feel his body again. He tried to lift his head up. He could faintly hear the group of boys laughing and high fiving. 

“Tyson?”

“Tyson is that you?”

It sounded like someone’s voice was far away, at the end of a tunnel. But it was familiar, it gave Tyson a sweet taste in his mouth. He began to hear the voice clearer over time.

“What the hell did you do to Tyson!? Answer me!”

“You going to try to defend him? You think you can with only yourself-”

Tyson heard the head boy scream and he tried to open his eyes and lift up his head. Tyson forced himself to turn away from the wall and slowly lifted his head to try and pull himself up. 

What he saw was all of the boys crowded around Kai in a circle. Kai had the head boy in a choke hold, when he let go the head boy felt to the floor limply. 

“Anyone else want to try?”

Tyson heard the boys all curse starting an uproar, which felt to Tyson like his ears were drowning. 

“Of course!” Kai shouted.

Tyson’s vision was still blurry, he could vaguely see all the boys rush towards Kai at once. Some of them were pushed back right away, others tried to climb on top of Kai. Tyson’s view was blocked by boys.

“Kai? Kai!” Tyson called out while trying to push himself off the ground, but whenever he would try he would get instant vertigo.

Another boy fell to the floor, and another, until there were only two boys left, the ones that had held Tyson down. 

“How did you manage to take down our boss and our other guys?!” One of them asked Kai with sweat dripping down his face.

“Don’t mess with Tyson and you don’t have to experience it yourself.”

“Fuck you!” the other boy yelled on the opposite side of kai and ran towards him at an angle.

Kai expertly turned his body with his feet so he would look at the boy coming towards him. He pulled back his arm as if he was going to punch Kai as hard as possible. The boy extended his arm to punch Kai, but in that split second Kai leaned back dodging it completely making the boy lose his balance, Kai bent his leg out so that the boy tripped falling face first on the floor. Before he got up Kai stepped over him, pulled his leg back and kicked him in the stomach with what seemed like the same force the boys punch would have done. The boy curled his body up and moaned in pain.

The other boy stood motionless, he was the last one standing, he started to back up, but Kai advanced.

Kai propelled himself forward at a speed Tyson had never seen him use before. He grabbed on to the boy’s collar with both hands and extended him into the air.

“Don’t mess with my friends.”

“O-Oh kay! I can’t guarantee anything! It’s the boss that decides what to do-”

Kai put him down, with one hand still holding him he used the other to punch him and let him fall to the floor. He took a quick glance around to make sure no one was getting up anytime soon. Then he ran to Tyson as fast as possible.

“Tyson? Are you okay? What did they do to you, what are you feeling?” Kai asked questions at top speed and Tyson could barely keep up. He could see Kai lean down and felt him grab his shoulders and pull Tyson towards him.

“I’m fine Kai don’t worry, he just punched me nothing else, I’m glad you were here when you were, although what you did was uncalled for…”

Tyson looked around and noticed a crowd had formed in the hallway. He heard whispering and noticed some people helping up some of the boys as they crawled away. 

“Tyson you’re slurring your speech… We need to get you to a hospital.”

“No Kai the nurse will be just fine. I’m feeling fine I just need to clear my head.”

Kai held Tyson closer to his chest trying to keep away the prying eyes of the crowd.

“Can you stand Tyson?”

Tyson forced out a laugh, “if you want me to throw up.”

Kai sighed and pulled Tyson closer. He grabbed Tyson around his back and under his legs.

“Hey! Don’t carry me like a girl!” 

“It’s the fastest way to get to the nurse, this way we can avoid trouble.”

Tyson could hear people talking around him.

“Who is that guy?”

“Did he just take down the school’s bully and his lapdogs alone?”

“Why is he carrying him like that?”

“We need to get that guy on the track team.”

 

When they made it to the nurse’s office Kai put Tyson down on the bed gently and explained to the nurse that he was being bullied and fell down the stairs.

Tyson explained that he was feeling much better and sat up just fine; but Kai and the nurse both tried to explain to him that he could still be suffering from a concussion and that he should be checked out and shouldn’t go back to class. 

The nurse checked him from head to toe. She said no major damage had been done except for Tyson’s split lip. She cleaned it and put a bandaid on it. She said she had other business to attend to and left the room leaving the two boys alone. Kai sat down on a stool beside Tyson who was sitting on the bed cross legged. 

“So why did they beat you up?”

Tyson grabbed the back of his head.

“I’m not so sure? They said they were jealous that we were taking all the girls for some reason? I guess just cause we were famous…”

Kai nodded in agreement. “That makes sense.”

“But that’s not the point” Tyson said and stared at Kai.

“How did you do that? You took all those guys down at once like you knew exactly what you were doing. Where did you learn that? And why…”

Tyson trailed off as he saw Kai look down at the floor.

“I’ve just kind of always knew. I guess… It’s not important anyways, it doesn’t matter.”

It was quiet for a little while. Before Tyson decided to take the offensive. He reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed Kai’s hand and placed it on the bed.

“It matters to me.”

Kai pulled his hand away.

“I learned in the Abbey, that’s what they were training everyone for.”

Tyson didn’t ask anything, he didn’t push any buttons. He knew there was a reason why Kai never talked about his past, especially the Abbey. But Tyson was curious, he almost couldn’t help himself, now that he was in a situation where he could talk about it.

“You’ve never told me anything about the Abbey… I’ve always wondered-”

Kai interrupted him and gave him an awkward forced smile.

“Maybe one day I’ll tell you about it Tyson, but not today-”

The door to the nurse’s office was slammed open and three teachers poured in, one was the principle, Kai stood up and gave a bow, Tyson tried to bow as much as he could while on the bed.

“Kai Hiwatari?” The principle said looking at both boys.

“Sir.” Kai said while putting both hands at either side of him professionally. 

“I’ve been made aware of the situation, I need you in my office.”

“But my friend-” Kai said desperately while glancing at Tyson.

“He’s fine. The other boys are not. I need you in my Office now. I will be notifying you’re parental guardian as well.”

“No please!” Kai reached one hand forward, “ I don’t want him to be notified-”

“You will get all the punishment you deserve! You injured some of these boys, one was even one of our board director’s son, do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?!”

Tyson could feel his stomach sink.

“Um- Principal, Sensei uh, whatever Kai is in trouble for please don’t punish him too hard, he was just protecting me! He won’t be suspended will he?”

“At this point we might be looking at him being expelled-”

“No please!” Tyson said while sliding off the bed.

“Tyson!” Kai reached forward to make sure Tyson wouldn’t fall over or collapse.

“I don’t care what you do, expel me, suspend me, I don’t care, just please don’t contact my Grandfather.”

The principal sighed and rubbed his forehead, “Kai I’m sorry but we have to and it’s protocol and I don’t want someone with your violent tendencies in my school.”

“Violent tendencies!? Are you going to throw out the other guys too! They started it!”

Tyson shouted at the principal who looked stunned at Tyson’s outbursts. Kai held Tyson back and tried to whisper to him.

“Tyson don’t anger him. You aren’t involved right now I want to keep it that way-”

“ Fuck that Kai! Do you know who this guy is Sensei?”

“Tyson if you swear at the Principal I’ll have to punish you too.” One of the teachers shouted back at Tyson.

“Keeping your board members happy is important sure, but how important are they really? When there is someone else with so much power?!”

“What are you talking about?” the Principal asked confused at what Tyson was getting at.

“Mr Dickenson enrolled us all equally emitting any personal information specifically to keep Kai safe! I know because I asked.”

Kai held Tyson’s arm tighter. “Tyson I know where you’re going with this stop it, don’t do it-”

Tyson pulled himself away from Kai and pointed at him. And continued to yell at the principal.

“It wouldn’t have taken much of a background check if you knew his last name. I guarantee you it is more important to keep Kai and his Grandfather happy than any of your board members.”

The principal laughed and put his hand behind his back.

“And why is that exactly?”

Tyson laughed. “Well I’m glad you asked!” 

Tyson reached over to a table in the nurse’s office and Kai shook his head. Tyson reached the closest electronic he could.

“This high powered thermometer? Can you read the brand name for me Sensei?”

Tyson approached the Principal and he squinted his eyes as he read it.

“H-I-watari corporation…”

“Some of the stoves in the cafeteria were purchased from the Hiwatari company, your bows in the archery club, your sports equipment, any weapons or security systems, and my watch have all been purchased from the Hiwatari company. It would be a shame if you rejected the heir to the Hiwatari company, and possibly compromising the high quality equipment in your school wouldn’t it?”

“Tyson don’t do this…” Kai begged as he covered his face with the palm of his hand.

“I told you, I guarantee you, Kai attending your school is more beneficial to you than any of those students.”

The Principal was forced into stunned silence. It was obvious he had no idea who Kai was. Kai was equally surprised that Tyson knew so much about his Grandfather’s company.

The Principal turned around and quietly mumbled to the teachers and dismissed them out of the room. The three of them were left alone in the room.

“I’ll make a deal with you guys.”

Kai made a glance at Tyson and let out a low rumble from his throat as if to say ‘I told you this would happen’.

“I won’t call your Grandfather. I won’t even punish you or any of those boys, but I’ll make every one of you promise not to get into any more fights, if you do I will have to take drastic action, calling all your guardians.”

“As long as you make sure you tell them too.” Tyson growled. 

“Agreed.” Kai said, mostly to end the conversation.

“Good.” the principal finalized the conversation and backed out of the room.

Kai turned his head to look at Tyson’s beaming face. He had a huge smile on as if he accomplished something huge. But all Kai did to reward him was to click his tongue and look away.

“Come on Kai I did good! Are you angry at me because I told him who you are?”

“Yeah. Now I’m gonna get special treatment and it pisses me off.”

Tyson grabbed his cheek and pulled it.

“Come on! Lighten up.”

“Fine! Let go.”

Tyson let go of Kai while Kai folded his arms and continued talking.

“I’m gonna have to watch over you tonight in case you do have a concussion you know. You’re more trouble than you’re worth.”

Tyson smirked.

“You love it, don’t lie.”

Kai scoffed and started to walk out of the room.

“Come on. This is the perfect opportunity to skip class with permission from the nurse and go get something to eat.”


	14. Chapter 14: (Holding and Healing)

“I can’t believe we got stuck in this fucking snow storm! It’s all your fault Tyson!”

“Shut up! I’m not the one who always wants to go out to eat!”

It was snowing hard, even worse than the night before which had already layered a few inches of snow around town. They had been walking in the barely visible weather for twenty minutes since the train station and were almost at the dorms. 

“It’s cold as hell!” Tyson yelled into the landscape around him.

“Hell isn’t cold dumbass!” 

“Shut up Kai stop being a smartass!”

Tyson ran to the dorm as soon as it was in sight with Kai following and threw the door open.

Once they got inside they took off all their heavy winter clothes and sat together leaning against Kai’s bed. Kai pulled out his phone which he had only recently started using often. Tyson tried to teach him about social networking but it didn’t sit well with him. 

“Play that game.” Tyson pointed to a weird jumping game.

“Why? It looks boring.”

“I just wanna watch you play do it.”

“Okay…” Kai trailed off and started to download the game, while waiting he talked to Tyson.

“We’re gonna be graduating in the next few months…”

Maybe now I could tell him- that I’m going away. I don’t think he knows, and I want him to know. 

“I hope you’re ready for exams… You haven’t been studying much I noticed.”

“I know…” Tyson mumbled.

Kai felt a heavy warm object lean on his shoulder as he started to install the game.

Tyson is just looking at what I’m doing I guess. I’ll try not to move so he can see.

“I think I’m ready… I’m a little scared though.”

Kai sighed. He felt strangely safe and warm around Tyson. It was a feeling he loved, he didn’t want to give it up, but he had to if he was going overseas.

I’m not ready to leave.

“Tyson… for post secondary I’m going overseas. To a prestigious school in England. That’s why I’ve been studying English so much.”

Kai swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

“I don’t really want to leave. I want to stay here with you- yeah with you, and the guys. I like it better here. I think I’ve decided in the past few years that I like it better being with you guys than being alone.”

I said it.

“Tyson?”

Kai looked over at Tyson who had… Fallen asleep on his shoulder.

“Oh my god are you serious.”

Damn it.

Kai was angry at first that Tyson hadn’t heard him. then he wondered what to do in this situation.

What do I do? I don’t want to wake him up… But I also don’t want to move…

Kai unlocked his phone and opened up his inbox. He started a new message to send to Ray. 

As much as I hate his annoying curiosity, he will probably tell me what to do.

Kai: Ray help. Tyson has fallen asleep on me and I don’t know what to do.

Kai waited only a few seconds before a reply came back.

Ray: Lucky I had my phone on me. Send pics. 

Kai rolled his eyes and wrote a message back.

Kai: I will not. In your wildest dreams. 

Ray: Then I can’t help, sorry.

Kai: I hate you so much right now. He’s started to snore. SOS.

Kai poked Tyson’s face gently while waiting for a reply from Ray.

…

Ray: Pics or GTFO

Kai took his phone and opened the camera. He had never taken a front picture by himself before, Tyson took them all the time. He tried to figure it out and successfully took one blurry photo.

Kai: -Sent a file attachment- Please tell me what to do.

Ray: Brb framing this shitty photo and putting it on my fridge for my grandchildren to see. Do you even know how to take a photo?

Kai: No. Help what do I do.

Ray: Hang on I have to include Max. This will be a three way. Also I’m changing your name in my phone to ‘boy who just doesn’t know’.

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: Fuck you Ray.

-Blondy joined the conversation-

Blondy: waz up.

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: Ray Max isn’t even a real blonde why is his nickname blondy.

Blondy: like u have natural grey hair nerd 

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: I do.

Blondy: im so sorry

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: Can we get to the topic at hand here please.

Blondy: wat is the topic at hand here

Ray: Kai cant get Tyson off of him

Blondy: DID U GUYS FINALLY DO IT

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: What the hell Max.

Ray: -sent a file attatchment-

Blondy: AAAWWWWWWW can i print this and frame it!?

‘Boy Who Just doesn’t Know’: NO Ray stop handing out my personal photos like propaganda please.

Ray: But its just the cutest photo

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: No it is not.

Blondy: I saved it to an external drive in case kai tries to delete it

‘Boy Who Just doesn’t Know’: Guys please he’s getting heavy.

Blondy: just wake him up

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: No that’s mean.

Ray: We all know how much of a heavy sleeper Tyson is. You can just pick him up and put him on his bed

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: That is a good idea. I’ll try.

Blondy: then touch his butt

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: Why would I do that.

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: Ew he’s drooling on me.

Ray: omfg

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: Operation Move Tyson in effect.

….

Blondy: so how do you think hes doin

Ray: Wait for it

….

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: HE BIT ME

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: HE FUCKING BIT ME

….

Blondy: where did you go

Blondy: did you get rabies and die

Ray: Kai?

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t know’: Hang on he is really hot. Like burning up. I need to find a thermometer.

Ray: I think I have one if you need one.

Blondy: how did he get sick?

…..

Ray: Kai?

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: He is not feeling good at all. His temperature is reading 105. Can someone get a teacher to drive him to the hospital for me?

Blondy: holy shit im on it right now

 

 

Kai Tried to gently wake up Tyson by shaking his shoulder.

“Hey. Hey sleepy head wake up.”

Tyson gently shook his head awake, with his eyes half open he was laying on his bed.

“Hey Kai… How did I get on my bed... haha…”

Kai put a hat on Tyson.

“How are you feeling? You have a fever I didn’t notice. It’s really bad. I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“Maybe!” Tyson said sitting up fast with a jolt.

“Maybe it was just you warming my heart... “ Tyson mumbled sleepily and laughed. He grabbed on to Kai and wouldn’t let go.

“Tyson put on your jacket, Max is bringing a teacher to drive you.” 

Tyson groggily looked towards his jacket on the floor. His whole body swayed even while sitting down.

“Don’t move. God why do I always have to take care of you?” Kai grabbed his coat off the floor and started to wrap it around Tyson.

Nevermind that, how did I not notice how bad he has been feeling? I should have noticed when we were eating and he had no appetite, or when he was walking slowly in the snow. It happened so fast, I’m just trying to find out what to do.

Kai was trying to help Tyson put his arms in his jacket when Tyson fell into Kai.

“You’re warm did you know that?” Tyson mumbled into Kai’s shirt.

“So are you. You’re burning up.” Kai said as he used his arm to feel Tyson’s forehead. 

Tyson shook him off and nuzzled into him again.

“I guess you kind of called me hot just now haha…” 

“Do you usually make bad puns when you have a fever?” 

Tyson laughed while still leaning into Kai. The door to the dorm opened and although Kai looked to the door Tyson didn’t move at all. It was max who entered, with their english teacher behind him, and Ray after her.

“She was the closest teacher I could find, she has a car we can all fit into.”

“Great, thanks Max.” Kai looked back to Tyson, who looked like he had no interest in moving. Kai nudged him. “Tyson we have to get going.”

“No, I’m good here…”

Kai sighed and tried to slowly pull Tyson up into a standing position. He wouldn’t move his face away from Kai’s chest and managed to fall on to the floor on his knees.

Ray was the first to rush up to help.

“I got your back buddy.” Ray said to Kai while grabbing Tyson’s arm to put over his shoulder.

Tyson reluctantly pulled away from Kai and was forced into a standing position with both of his arms over Kai and Ray’s shoulders. He hung his head obviously tired.

They carried him out to the car, the snow storm was still going strong. Max sat in the front seat while Ray jumped in and Kai pushed Tyson into the middle. As soon as the door closed their teacher turned up the heat. Max apologized for bothering her so late at night and making her drive in the snow, she reassured him that it was okay if she was helping a student in need.

Tyson slowly fell to one side leaning on Kai again.

“You guys are like magnets.” Ray pointed out.

“He likes to glue himself to me, I’m used to it.”

“Too bad you’re stuck with me…” Tyson mumbled while holding out both arms and trying to wrap them around Kai.

“Would you be like this if it was the other way around?” Ray asked Kai with a troublesome grin on his face.

“Shut up… Right now I’m just worried about Tyson.” Kai looked out the window leaning on his arm. 

“I just want to know if it would be the same way the other way around, or if you’re still too proud to show yourself like this around Tyson.”

Kai looked out the window at the snow, half listening, half worrying he answered.

“Maybe only around Tyson.”

Ray smiled, Kai noticed what he said after seeing Ray’s face.

“I mean-”

“It’s okay Kai! I know you guys are more open around each other than any of us and that’s okay.

“We’re here!” Max interrupted their conversation as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

 

They managed to drag Tyson into emergency, and get him into a room. It took a lot of work and involved all of the guys effort to carry/drag him. 

They sat in the hallway on benches waiting for the doctor to come out with news. Max had fallen asleep sitting up in an awkward position while Ray nodded off leaning on the wall. Kai was still wide awake waiting for news. Kai felt himself want to fall asleep, his whole body felt heavy and he began to close his eyes… He shook himself awake again. He knew there was free coffee on this floor; he had never had coffee this late before. He decided to take the risk, so he could stay up as long as possible to see Tyson.

He stirred in some milk and sugar and sat back down on a cushioned bench opposite of Ray who slowly woke up after hearing Kai come back.

“Mmmm… What’s up? Is that coffee?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t even want to try to sleep?”

“I want to be awake if the doctor comes back.” 

Kai took a sip of his coffee.

Ray was exhausted as well and rolled his eyes.

“Kai- Have you ever just… Christ.”

Ray gave off a cocky tone that Kai didn’t approve of. Ray shouldn’t have got on his nerves.

“What’s your problem Ray?”

Ray rubbed his face with both of his hands.

“I’m going for a nap.”

Ray leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes. Kai scowled and chugged back his coffee.

Almost as soon as Ray was asleep the doctor came out of the room. He surveyed the hallway and saw Max and Ray asleep and turned to leave. 

“Doctor is he okay?” Kai blurted out after him.

The Doctor turned around confused, he had completely skipped over Kai.

“Ah yes, you came in with him too. He’s fine. He has a high fever but we have him on meds. He’s awake if you want to go in and see him. I think he’s a little tired though. He kept asking for somebody? Are one of you boys Kai?”

“Yeah I am?” Kai was surprised.

“You better get in there then, he asked for you a few times but we told him he couldn’t see you until we were finished with the tests.”

“Thank you.” Kai jumped up and bowed to the Doctor politely before going into Tyson’s room. 

He opened the door slowly and snuck in while closing it silently behind him.

“Tyson?”

Tyson was laying in a sitting up position on the angled bed.

“Hey Kai… I’m pretty sleepy I think. I don’t know what meds they have me on but it’s like tylenol times ten.”

Kai let out a light laugh and pulled up a stool beside Tyson’s bedside. He sat down and leaned into his arms against the edge of the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Kai asked.

“Tired. A little out of it. But I have kind of been out of it all day…” Tyson answered drowsily.

Kai leaned his head into Tyson’s side.

“I’m glad you’re okay. I was kinda worried when you started losing your stubborn composure…” He muffled into the covers of the bed.

Kai felt a warm comforting touch on his head. Tyson was stroking his hair. In any other situation he probably would have pulled away or told him to stop; but Kai was tired, and he had too much coffee, and was already making bad decisions. Kai bent his head up a little bit to look at Tyson.

“Hey Kai your eyes are kinda watery… You aren’t crying over me are you?”

Tyson laughed. He sounded so out of it as his voice trailed off and slowly became more hoarse. Kai didn’t like seeing him in pain, or sick, or hurt. The fact that there was nothing he could do about it now pained him more than anything. He was upset. Maybe he was crying. He didn’t care. He wordlessly burrowed his head into Tyson’s blanket again.

“Hey Kai… Give me your hand.”

Kai slid his hand up from under his face and left it beside him limply. Tyson grabbed his hand and held it. He just held it there for a long while. Kai pulled himself up only a few centimeters.

“Tyson? What are you doing?”

“Holding your hand.”

“W-Wh-”

Kai look up at him trying to find the words to say what he was feeling.

“Alright…”

Kai leaned back on to the bed and closed his eyes. 

 

Surrounded by Tyson’s warmth he felt a sort of warm wave wash over him. It continued until he slowly opened his eyes by blinking a few times. When he pulled away from Tyson there was sunlight shining through the open curtains and a nurse dropping off breakfast beside his bed.

“Good morning you two. This is your breakfast, eat it whenever you feel ready” The nurse walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind her. 

Kai looked up at Tyson who was rubbing his eye.

The door opened and Ray and Max walked in, Ray looked slightly pissed.

“Kai I told you to wake me up if anything changed!”

Kai opened his mouth to protest but Tyson got to it before Ray.

“It’s okay Ray, I asked for Kai specifically.”

Max pushed past Ray.

“Have you guys been holding hands all night?”

Kai turned his head to look at his own hand. He pulled his hand away from Tyson’s as soon as he realised. His whole face went red and Tyson couldn’t help but giggle.

“It seems like you’re feeling better.” Ray said while moving over to the opposite side of Tyson’s bed. 

“I am actually. I think sleeping really helped.”

Max walked past Kai holding on to his shoulder for a second. “We all know it was because Kai was here.”

Kai scowled at him as he walked by. Ray looked at the hospital food.

“Do you want me to go get you some good food? There’s a coffee shop just next door.

Tyson’s eyes went bright. “Could you!?”

“Sure.” Ray said with a smile. He turned to look at Kai.

“Come on Kai let’s go together. Max can stay here.”

Kai looked over to Tyson, almost for permission. Tyson gave him a nod and he proceeded to stand up and walk away from the stool with great difficulty. As they walked out of the room Ray spoke first.

“Sore? Were you sleeping on that chair over the bed all night?”

Kai grunted and reluctantly answered, “yes.”

Ray scoffed and looked down the hallway as they walked down it.

“What is your problem?” Kai asked again, but this time with more scorn. 

“My problem is that I’m sick of standing by and watching someone’s once in a lifetime opportunity fly past them.”

Kai stopped in the middle of the hallway. They were in a hallway lined with windows with no one around.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kai asked with a confused yet angry expression.

“You’re being incredibly stupid Kai.”

“I’m being stupid!?”

“Yes!” Ray said exasperated. “I didn’t think you could be this much of an idiot!” Ray shouted while rubbing his temples, “I just don’t understand how you could be so- so oblivious, so ignorant, so-”

“Okay! That’s enough!” Kai said while making a stopping gesture with his hands.

“I’ve been hoping you would understand one day but, it’s been under your nose the whole time you just haven’t seen it. I just want you to understand… “

“Just tell me what it is Ray! If I don’t know you have to tell me-”

“I can’t! That’s the point!”

“Ray!” Kai’s voice echoed throughout the hallway and Ray unconsciously closed his eyes. He opened them and stared Kai down.

“You held hands with him all night. You fell asleep beside him, in his warmth, and you still don’t know?”

There was a moment of extreme tension. The hallway was completely silent except for the sound of a seagull outside. Then Ray experienced something he wasn’t expecting. Kai smiled. He looked ridiculous, an awfully crooked smile. He put his hand over his mouth and started laughing uncontrollably. He must have laughed for a minute straight and was leaning over holding his stomach while Ray just stood there confused.

“Is this... what this is about? Holy shit… I didn’t think you would care so much about us!”

“Well of course!”

Kai stood up and got serious.

“I’ve known for ages- I mean, how could I not know that Tyson has liked me?”

Kai must have hit a switch in Ray’s brain because Ray was instantly pissed. He bolted towards Kai and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt forcefully.

“And you just played along? What the hell is wrong with you? You play people like that? You’re that much of a slimeball?”

Kai laughed while putting his hands in the air.

“No, no Ray I would never hurt Tyson. You know that.”

“So why? Why!? If you knew what the hell went wrong in your brain to think it was okay to act the way you have?!”

Kai’s hands were still in the air. He didn’t say anything. But his eyes began to change. They grew duller and filled with tears.

“What? Kai?” Ray had never seen Kai emotional, so this came as a shock. He let go of his shirt collar gently.

“Unless… Kai… Do you love him?” Ray asked with his eyes as wide as possible.

Kai looked to the floor. He cleared his throat.

“No. No I don’t.”

Ray was pissed again but didn’t confront him. Kai looked up at him.

“But I do care about him. I care about him immensely. I’ll never stop caring about him. Even if that means having to go away-”

Kai bent his head and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. His sentence ended so abruptly and he almost couldn’t hold it in.

“What do you mean going away? Are you leaving?” Ray asked, this time being more gentle as he tiptoed his way around the situation. 

“I made a deal with my grandfather. I could go to school with you guys as long as I go overseas for university. To Britain.”

Ray understood the whole situation now. He reached forward and pulled Kai into a hug.

“I’m so sorry I got angry at you. I understand now. You can’t fall for him right? Because you are going away?”

“Shut up Ray.” Kai said while pushing him away. “I’m leaving. Going for a walk. I’ll catch you later.”

Kai turned away from Ray trying to dig his way out of the hole he just dug himself, but Ray tried to call him back.

“You should at least tell him one day. About your feelings!”

Kai kept walking, not looking back. He turned behind a wall and left the building entirely. 

I can’t Ray. I don’t deserve him. And I don’t want to hurt him by going away. It’s too much, and too little at the same time. He will be fine without me, maybe even better without me.


	15. Chapter 15: (Leaving)

“You awake? Are you ready? You’re even packed I can’t believe it.”

Tyson was trying to wake up Kai. He covered his face in his covers while Tyson swung open the curtains to their dorm. Sunlight shone through and Kai groaned.

“Come on Kai it’s our last day in our dorm! It’s graduation! Get up, shower, and change, it will be fun!”

When Kai didn’t move or respond Tyson rolled his eyes.

“I’m gonna jump on your bed if you don’t get up in ten seconds.”

Tyson started counting down and Kai didn’t move, on the count of ten Tyson ran forward and propelled himself on top of Kai trapping him under the covers for a moment while he climbed out.

“Ow! I didn’t think you would do it!”

Tyson yanked the covers away and Kai scrambled to grab them again.

“Wait… Kai why are you shirtless?”

Kai tried to grab the blanket but fell forward in a wasted effort.

“Some guys sleep shirtless okay? And it was hot last night… Give me my blankets back!”

“No!” Tyson laughed while hiding all his blankets behind him. Kai tried to grab in front and behind him while Tyson laughed.

They picked on each other for a little while and then Tyson threw the blankets behind him. Kai’s mood shifted. He saw Tyson’s smiling face and something twisted inside him. He felt bad because Tyson made him feel good, and he couldn’t express it. He pulled himself away and sat up straight, the smile was wiped from his face.

“I’m not going to fight you right now.”

Kai said while looking down at the bed.

“I’m going for a shower, then I’ll get changed. I’ll meet you down in the hall when we all line up.”

Tyson frowned, “but that’s in a few hours.”

“Yeah. I’ll meet you in a few hours.”

“But I thought we were gonna get ready together-”

“I’m going to shower, change, and then I have some errands to run. So I will meet you in a few hours.”

Tyson was clearly unhappy, but he played along. “Okay Kai…”

 

 

 

 

He lied.

He had no errands to run.

He just couldn’t stand being around Tyson while knowing it was the last day he would see him for a long time.

He had a hard time coping. 

So he took a walk.

Tyson had woken him up early, so he ended up walking for ages. Through town to the ocean and all around, and he still had plenty of time in the day. He felt exhausted. He sighed and flopped onto a bench near the end of a busy street overlooking the ocean. There was a supermarket behind him but not many people around. 

Why do I feel like I know this area? It looks familiar…

It’s a weird feeling… I don’t quite get it. Warm, familiar, interesting, yet comforting-

“Kai?”

Kai turned around immediately when he heard a familiar man’s voice call his name. He saw Tyson’s Grandpa standing beside the bench holding two paper bags full of groceries. 

“Tyson’s Grandpa? What are you doing here?” 

He shrugged holding his groceries.

“Grocery shopping. But I think a better question would be, what are you doing here?”

Kai grinned, “fair point.” Kai moved over to the other side of the bench so he could sit down and not hold the heavy bags.

He looked a lot older than the last time Kai saw him a few years ago. He seemed weaker, maybe even paler. 

“Oh, and you can just call me Grandpa, only you though.”

He took Kai moving as a hint and sat down placing his groceries on the opposite side of him that Kai was on. He folded his arms and looked over the metal railing into the ocean.

“I was going to go home with these groceries and then head to the school for the graduation ceremony. What are you doing all the way out here?”

“Honestly… A little troubled.”

Grandpa kept a stoic face. He knew what was up.

“Hey did uh- Tyson tell you anything important?”

Kai turned to him with a confused expression, “no, why?”

Grandpa shook his head, “naw, nevermind. So why are you troubled then?”

Kai sighed and tilted his head. He listened to the ocean's calm waves for a little while before answering.

“I didn’t really tell anyone I was leaving… But I am. At the end of today actually. My flight is tonight. I’m going overseas to Britain for University. Business school.”

“And you don’t want to go?”

“Well- I don’t know. It was part of an agreement so I don’t really want to go but-”

Kai’s phone vibrated in his pocket. It surprised him since he almost never got texts or messages. 

“Can I check this?”

Grandpa waved as if it was no problem. Kai pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his message:

 

Ray: Hey where are you? I tried to look for you but Tyson said you weren’t coming until the ceremony. Come hang out with us! If you’re leaving you have a short amount of time right?

….

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: I don’t really wanna be there right now.

Ray: I don’t understand how you’re not. This will be the last day you can see Tyson for a long time. Treasure it.

….

“That was just Ray wondering where I am.” Kai said while putting his phone back in his pocket.

“I see. Well If you help me take these groceries to my house I’ll give you a ride?”

“Hmm I think I’ll pass. I’ll help you with the groceries though.”

Grandpa made a disappointed face.

“Alright.”

 

Kai held all the groceries. It seemed like Grandpa was having a hard time with them so he took all of them to help as much as he could. 

Grandpa pointed things out in the neighborhood and talked about them on their way to the house. He pointed out the local bakery, best ramen house, crazy cat lady, and the best convenience stores. It made Kai feel like he would miss Japan. 

“And the Dojo of course, which will always be the same. Hopefully.”

It hadn’t changed. To Kai it felt like Tyson’s family dojo was always a single frame. It felt timeless and peaceful. It was a place Kai would like to embed in his memory. But what Grandpa said about ‘hopefully’ caught his attention.

As he opened the door with a key Kai addressed it.

“What do you mean by hopefully?”

“Oh… I guess Tyson didn’t tell you? Hang on, bring those to the kitchen with me and I’ll tell you as I put them away.”

Kai hadn’t often been into Tyson’s house part of the dojo. If Kai or the guys slept over they would usually stay in the dojo since there was more room.

It was a spacious space. It smelled like old people and felt warm and cozy. There were two old couches covered in quilts opposite each other in front of a western fireplace that looked like it hadn’t been used for a while. The carpet was old but in good shape. The living room branched off right from the entryway, to the left was the entrance to the dojo. Forward from the entryway was stairs leading up to Tyson’s and Grandpa’s room probably. It had just occurred to Kai that he had never been in Tyson’s room. As Kai followed Grandpa into the living room and then into the kitchen beside it where there was a small table and the U-shaped kitchen beside it, he looked to the left again to find another hallway leading to a bathroom, spare room and eventually another door to the Dojo. Beside the kitchen was rice paper shoji windows. It gave off a very homey Japanese vibe that Kai fell in love with right away. 

Kai put the groceries on the kitchen table and sat down as Grandpa started to sort through it and put things away in cupboards. 

“Thank you for helping me Kai. So Tyson didn’t tell you that I made a will?”

“No?” Kai said surprised. It never even occurred to Kai that he would make a will, but the more he thought of it, it made sense.

“Kai, may I ask something selfish of me?”

Kai couldn’t think of any request from Tyson’s Grandpa that would be too much.

“Of course.”

He sighed and leaned on to the edge of the counter.

“Tyson doesn’t know the details, but many years ago, probably around the time Tyson’s mother passed away his father came into my house and stole a bunch of our family relics. Some swords from the dojo, some scrolls, and some other more questionable relics. He told me he needed them to study, but I soon discovered he had sold them. He practically left me with Tyson while he left to go on digs with his oldest. I’ve never thought highly of him since then. He only came back when it suited him.”

He rolled up a paper bag while Kai’s mouth hung open. He didn’t know what to say, would he continue? Is that all? But he continued after catching his breath.

“You may have noticed it. I am already old, but my doctor says I haven’t been doing… Well exactly 100% lately. A few months ago when Tyson’s father learned that I came home one day from a doctor's appointment to him outside with a man holding a clipboard. They were surveying the Dojo. I told him to leave. He left town, and he didn’t even bother telling Tyson he was here. So, in conclusion I split the will in thirds in terms of money, but the dojo is going to Tyson. I think he will love it and take care of it as I did. But- this is the hard part. This is where you come in.”

Tyson’s Grandpa looked to Kai with eyes that seem to be begging him. Kai tried to reassure him.

“Whatever is important to Tyson is important to me. You don’t have to worry about anything.”

Grandpa breathed a sigh of relief and continued.

“When Tyson’s father or his favourite son Hiro find out the Dojo is going to Tyson… I fear they will try whatever means possible to take it away from him. And Tyson… Loves his father. He has no reason not too, he is his father after all… But I feel like he will use that. It doesn’t help that it’s only writing that proves the Dojo is his. And writing can be rewritten. This is where I ask for your help… I’m not asking for money or anything- just any means possible to keep Tyson from giving away his home. He won’t have much money after my small fortune is split, and he doesn’t have much either, so legal help might be beyond him… But please, be there for him when the time comes.”

The kitchen was set in time, wordless. Kai could hear the faint sound of a washing machine in it’s last cycle and crickets from the backyard. He stood up slowly from the chair. Kai gave a deep bow to Tyson’s Grandpa.

“I promise. That under no circumstance will I let Tyson make a stupid decision and give away your Dojo. I promise that no matter what happens to you, or Tyson, I will be there. And if you’re worried about someone protecting him… I’ll be here. I promise you this.”

When Kai stood back up from his bow he saw Grandpa’s eyes watering. He grabbed his key out of his pocket while whispering ‘thank you, thank you’. He collected himself after a few seconds.

“Well Kai- I’m going to the graduation ceremony now. Would you like a ride?”

Kai smiled, “Yes please.”

He pulled out his phone and responded to Ray’s message.

 

Ray: Kai?

….

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: I’ll be there soon.

 

 

 

 

Kai had arrived at the graduation ceremonies with Tyson’s grandpa which he promptly split up with after a polite goodbye. He didn’t want to have to answer any questions of why he was with him. He found the guys easily and they hung out for a while before the ceremonies.

During the ceremonies they were split up by last name, no one ended up sitting beside each other; which made the long identical speeches even more boring. After the hours wasted, the grad class followed each other in a line out to the lobby where everyone met with each other and their families. Kai looked around for everyone he knew and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a grinning Tyson.

“Tyson?”

Tyson grabbed Kai’s hand and started pulling him through the crowd to the end of the lobby.

“Where are we going?!” 

“I’ll tell you when we get there!” He shouted over his shoulder.

Tyson pulled him into a hallway and down, he turned left into another long passageway and again and again until they were in a musty smelling hallway lined with windows where no one was. 

“I wanted to tell you something before graduation. But I took too long… Here I go-”

Kai’s eyes widened as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

“Tyson do not!”

Tyson finched back. Kai’s sudden tone scared him.

“What? Look Kai I-”

“Tyson don’t you dare say it.” 

Kai sounded extremely angry now. His face was scrunched up into a snarl and Tyson took a step towards him.

“Kai I-”

“Stop.”

Tyson took more steps towards him until he was right in front of him. He slowly reached forward and used his hands to fix Kai’s tie.

“Hm… It was crooked.”

Tyson looked into Kai’s eyes. He could feel Kai’s heartbeat on his chest. His heart was beating fast. 

“I know what you’re going to do- Don’t-”

Tyson had reached a hand up to Kai’s face and left it there stopping him mid sentence. He saw Kai gulp. Tyson leaned forward, their faces were so close, their noses were almost touching, then they were and they both closed their eyes while they felt each other’s hot breaths.

“Tyson… Don’t.”

Tyson leaned forward and kissed him, it was gentle and lasted only a second before he pulled a small distance away, he leaned his other hand on Kai’s face and kissed him again. This time more passionately. Kai kissed back and they were locked together for many seconds. They were making out in the hallway at this point. They wanted it to last forever. This moment felt like ages, but it went by too fast. Kai lifted up a hand to grab the back of tyson’s hair but pulled away, and stepped off as soon as he clued into what was happening.

“Kai I-”

“Don’t say it!” Kai yelled, angry again.

“We just kissed! I think it’s okay to say that-”

“Stop it!” Kai turned to leave but Tyson ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He tried to pull him back but he was nowhere near strong enough.

“I like you okay?! I have for a long time- Maybe I always have! I don’t know!? Looking at you makes me feel crazy! Now I feel so weird- I care for you- I was starting to think maybe you did t-”

“Tyson stop.”

“Do you like me?”

“Tyson I have to go.”

“Do you like me?”

“Tyson! I’m leaving!”

Kai yelled while yanking his arm away from Tyson’s grip, He turned back to him and looked at him while taking a few steps backwards.

“I’m going. To post secondary. Overseas. Britain. On the other side of the world.”

Tyson didn’t change his stoic expression. He blinked once.

“That’s not an answer.”

“I’m going tonight. My flight leaves in a few hours. I have to get going soon.”

“It’s a yes or no question Kai.”

“I’m leaving!”

Tyson grabbed on to his arm again, this time harder than before, Kai tried to brush him off with his other hand. 

“Do you like me?”

“Don’t do this.”

Kai desperately tried to free himself from Tyson’s grasp. Normally he would be strong enough, but there was something wrong with his muscles at this moment, they felt weak, like they were tingling all over. 

“Master Kai.”

Tyson let go when he heard a voice from behind Kai. the voice came from a simple old man dressed in a black suit holding a suitcase.

“Your car is ready whenever you are.”

Kai turned back to Tyson.

“I have to leave.”

Tyson’s whole body felt empty as he felt reality hit him like a wall.

“Do you want to leave…”

“I don’t want to. But I’ll be back as soon as possible. I promise. You can text me, or phone me.”

“Master Kai you are going to be late for your flight.”

Kai closed his eyes and bit his lip . His head felt like it was stuck in between two walls closing in. 

“Bye, Tyson.”

He started to back up as the man left the hallway carrying his suitcase. Kai didn’t turn around he just continued moving backwards looking at Tyson while Tyson stood still. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry for not staying.” He said barely above a whisper. 

Kai slowly turned around and walked away. The sun coming through the windows lining the hallways hit his face, and his heart was beating faster than ever before, but he didn’t feel warm, he felt cold as ice.

 

Tyson was left standing as still as a statue. He tried to be so confident, and so assertive, that he ended up driving him away.


	16. Chapter 16: (Old Friends)

Kai got his first text from Tyson a few hours after he got off the plane.

 

Tyson: how was your flight?

Kai: Long. Going to bed.

Tyson: I did the math. were about 9 hours apart i think im 9 hours ahead.

Kai: Alright.

\--Tyson is calling--

 

Kai’s phone started ringing. He had managed to get off the flight and arrive in his new dorm and lay on his bed. He managed to get a single dorm room by himself and was ready to go right to sleep.

“Fine…” He mumbled.

He reluctantly answered the phone. 

“Why are you phoning me it’s three in the morning.”

“Really? It’s only lunchtime here. You sound tired.”

“Shut up…”

Tyson started talking again, “well, I just wanted to phone to make sure you got there alright… I’ll leave you to it. You can phone me whenever you want. I’ll always be here. Bye.”

Kai heard the soft click of the phone as Tyson hung up. Secretly Kai was anxious about being so far away, and hearing Tyson’s voice calmed him down.

Kai put the edge of his phone to his mouth and listened to the sounds of the room. He heard the sounds of faraway busy streets outside the open window. He heard the footsteps of someone in the hallway outside. He missed the feeling of having Tyson in the dorm room with him. He tried to force himself to stop missing him. 

 

 

It had been a few months. Tyson and Kai had been texting back and forth but they were still very distant. Kai had passed the long transition it took to stop missing him and started living without feeling like his friends were missing. 

But he had only convinced himself that nothing was missing, but he still had an empty spot that his body forced himself to fill. 

He made a lot of mistakes. He would end up walking in on parties and picking up girls, and drinking too much.

He was spiralling into a complete mess. And he was angry. It continued for months. Somehow he managed to keep his grades up. It wasn’t hard when he went to a school filled with rich kids with easy work. 

He was granted a surprise visit by his Grandfather. Who only stayed to yell at him about his abusive attitude. And promptly left.

Kai got a phone call at the start of his second summer vacation from a long lost yet familiar friend.

“Tala?”

“Kai! It’s Tala.”

“I can’t believe it’s you? Where are you what have you been up to?”

“You know the usual. Living in Russia, paying rent. But I’ve got a group together, and we are going to have a kind of party. I managed to find your number so I decided to call you too.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I have a bunch of fireworks and stuff. All us guys from the Abbey are gonna get together.”

“What the hell? You wanna blow up the Abbey?”

“Sure why not? No one’s using it?”

“You know technically my Grandfather owns that land right?”

“So? What’s the harm in free demolition?”

Kai grinned on the other line.

“I’ll buy a plane ticket. I’m in.”

 

 

“Wow you made it.”

Tala was leaning against a crumbling brick wall. Kai had managed to make it to Moscow for the weekend, and met Tala at the location he described.

Tala pulled out a cig from his front pocket and lit it up, after taking a long drag as Kai approached him he started to talk again.

“The Abbey is just down the street. Do you think you can do it?”

Kai had his hands deep in his hoodie’s pockets. He breathed the familiar air. It wasn’t very cold since it was summer, but it had a slight recognizable dirty and smokey smell. 

“I had no idea you smoke.”

Talla pulled the cig out of his mouth, “well I haven’t seen you for many years. You’ve probably changed as well.”

Tala passed the cig over to him as if it was a test, so see how much Kai had changed. He took it and took a drag without hesitating and passing it back.

“You’re right Tala. So do you have a plan here? Or just go in and mess it up.”

Tala started walking while Kai followed. 

“Well I was thinking just go in and mess it up. Some guys brought bats. I think everyone just wants to take their anger out on the place.”

Kai nodded, “Makes sense.”

“Have you almost turned twenty-one too?” Tala asked.

“August.”

“That hasn’t stopped you from doing anything crazy though.” Tala laughed.

They turned a corner into a brick street. Kai felt his stomach turn. This was the street where the Abbey was. 

“I don’t usually come to this side of town. I try to avoid this place as much as I can, but today is different.” Tala said while walking.

They stopped in front of a closed gate. The brick walls around it were too high to see over, and too high to climb over, but they could see through the gate. The gate was made out of dark metal rods, which spiked at the top. Through it you could see a courtyard with dead grass, and an old monastery like building. The windows were blocked with metal sheets or wooden plywood boards. The gate was locked with a thick chain and a heavy rusty lock.

“The guys are on the other side.” Tala said as he jumped up and started climbing the gate. 

Kai started to climb on the other side of the fence. He jumped over when he got to the top and saw many boys leaning against the wall on the other side.

“Hey guys, this is Kai.” Tala said while gesturing to Kai as an introduction. Some of the guys grunted but most showed no interest.

There were more boys than Kai expected, probably thirty plus. But it didn’t amount to how many actually were in the Abbey. These boys were dirty and ragged, Tala looked beat up as well but not as much as these guys.

“Only these guys could make it?” Kai asked Tala curious.

Tala didn’t answer and looked towards the boys and muttered under his breath.

“These guys are the only ones left.”

Kai got the vibe immediately and apologised. “I’m sorry.”

One of the guys stood up, with a cracked voice he yelled, “are we going to get going yet or just stand around?”

Tala turned to look at all the boys. Kai noticed the boy swallow and change his posture. He wasn’t sure why but there was a system of respect here, and all these boys respected Tala. Kai and Tala were probably the oldest boys here. The boys looked rough but they were still young, the oldest maybe being one or two years younger than Kai and Tala. 

Tala started speaking while the boys stood up.

“Everyone be careful. We know there are multiple basement stories going down, don’t head too low and keep everyone safe. We don’t know how stable it is down there.”

The boys all hollered words of agreement and started heading towards the building.

Kai stayed beside Tala who simply stood and watched. 

“How are we going to get in- Oh.” Kai asked as his question was answered when a boy with a crowbar ripped off plywood that was covering a window, other boys did the same thing at the same time. 

There were loud sounds of ripping metal and shattering of wooden boards all around while the boys scampered and climbed through windows into the building. As soon as they got in Kai could hear muffled hollering and excited screeching from inside and more sounds of destruction. 

“Coming Kai?” Tala asked while climbing up and through a window.

“Yes!” Kai followed closely behind. 

He assumed Tala lived this kind of life. A life on the streets while he was tormented by memories of the Abbey. There was a reason why Tala and Kai were the only kids their age who made it out of the Abbey alive. While Kai climbed through the window into the darkness which was being lit by only firecrackers and lighters from the boys it hit him.

If I hadn’t taken Mr. Dickenson’s offer to go to Japan and join the bladebreakers… I would have ended up exactly like this. 

Tala lit up a large flare which made Kai see everything around him. They were in the main lobby of the Abbey, the church. There were old pews that had fallen apart, and a podium at the front which two boys were toppling over. Tala grabbed something from another boy and handed it to Kai. It was an old wooden baseball bat, which Kai took, mostly to feel like he wasn’t the only one without a weapon. Tala took another one for himself and turned to Kai.

“I’m going to go lower. I want to to find the labs.”

“That makes sense. Maybe there is still research papers around? We could take a look at them-”

Tala was already walking away. 

They found an old metal stairway down a hallway under a heavy metal trapdoor. They climbed down. Kai needed to ask the question. As they heard the voices of the boys fade away in the church and the sounds of their steps on the metal stairs become clear and echo in the darkness Kai opened his mouth.

“Tala… Why do you want to go to the labs? I mean- Is it because you want more information about yourself?”

Kai could barely see Tala nod in the darkness lit only by the flare.

“I still want to know the things they did to me. The experiments they performed. They did things to everyone even you. I just want to know what. All the boys our age, except for our team… They are all dead Kai. I heard stories about some of them just toppling over, others killing themselves because they couldn’t handle the mental trauma… I need to know.”

“After your battle with Tyson… After Boris’s ‘upgrade’, Mr. Dickenson and my Grandfather did a full body check didn’t they? They got scientists to reverse what was done.”

Tala growled. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want records of what people did to my body.”

“I understand. I’ll help you find anything we can.”

“I think it’s this floor.” Tala stopped in the middle of the stairwell. There was an old rusty door, when Tala pushed it open it squeaked and some rodent came running out into the stairwell, it got scared and ran under Kai legs, it freaked out when it saw the flare and scurried away and fell down the edge of the concrete into the dark expanse. It fell down, the sounds of it hitting the edges of the dark railings sent a dozen metal clangs ringing throughout the stairwell.

Tala ignored it and pushed the door open, Kai followed. Kai propped the door open with the doorstopper and followed closely behind Tala.

“Careful Tala, I wouldn’t put it past these guys to have laid traps or something sadistic to hurt people.”

“I’m being careful…” 

 

They kept walking in the darkness until they found a large entrance with two doors. There was a sign on it that said LAB.

“Well this looks like it, doesn’t it?” Tala read the sign while squinting his eyes through the darkness.

They both hesitated. Neither of them wanted to be the first person to open the door. Kai knew he should, since Tala had more vivid and brutal memories of this place. 

“I’ll open it…” Kai started.

“Wait! Kai…”

Kai turned confused. 

“This is going to sound weird. But I- am scared. I live on the streets I’ve dealt with all kinds of people, I’ve fought in the fighting pits I- I’ve never been this scared. Can you let me follow behind you while holding on to the edge of your jacket?”

Kai held out his hand.

“I’ll do even better. You can hold onto my hand.”

Tala dropped the bat and held the flare in one hand. He grabbed Kai’s hand.

“Sorry Kai, don’t think badly about this.”

Kai placed his other hand on the door.

“No problem. Are you ready?”

Tala nodded.

Kai opened the door and the most vile sour smell escaped from the room. He closed the door abruptly, they both let go of each other to cough and cover their faces.

“What the fuck is that!?” Tala yelled out while gagging.

“I don’t know but that is the worst stench I have ever smelled…” Kai rubbed his mouth and nose with his sleeve.

“If we go in we will just end up throwing up.” Kai added.

“But what is it? Is something dead in there?” 

Tala said jokingly at first but then they both widened their eyes as they realised it could very well be something dead. Rats, animals, or maybe even a person. 

“Is it worth it? Is it safe?” Kai pointed out.

Tala took off his sweater and wrapped it around his head.

“I think I can do it. We don’t have to breathe. Just run in for a minute, see if we see any filing cabinets or anything.”

Kai sighed. 

“Okay but you won’t want to hold my hand again after we both throw up.”

“Let’s do it.”

They both stood on opposite sides of the door. Kai had used his hoodie to put around his face too.

“On the count of three Kai? 1...2...3!”

They both opened the doors at the same time trying not to breath. The sour smell reached them and Tala walked in with his torch in front of him. They looked around the room. There was nothing there, it had been completely emptied out. There were rat droppings on the ground and empty filing cabinets with a pile of burnt ash in the centre of the room. There were giant smashed glass cylinders from the floor to the ceiling. 

That’s when Kai saw the barrels. He reached forward and grabbed Tala by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him out of the room into the hallway closing the doors behind him. They both coughed from the overwhelming smell.

“What the fuck did you do that for Kai? I was still looking!”

“There was nothing in there but barrels of biowaste! And what do you think would happen if I don’t know… Some gasses found their way to your torch?!”

Tala scowled. And Kai continued.

“They must have cleared this place out but left the biowaste because they had nowhere to dispose of it. There is nothing here Tala. It’s too dangerous.”

“Fine. We’ll go back.”

 

They climbed the stairs and made it to the church. Some boys were still smashing stuff but most of them had left for the most part. It seemed like everyone was too scared to go below the church, so when Kai and Tala emerged alive, but empty handed they ran over asking what happened.

Tala responded blankly, “it’s gross down there. Don’t bother.”

Tala and Kai both walked out of the Abbey, into the street, and beyond wordlessly. 

Kai offered to buy lunch, it was the least he could do. They ended up in a dive restaurant. Tala and Kai both got water and played with their straws in their drinks.

“Tala? I was wondering. Let's say there was a program to help guys like us who were part of organizations like the Abbey… Would you take the help offered?”

Tala played with his straw, clearly thinking about the question hard.

“No. I wouldn’t. And I don’t think any of those boys would either. Streetlife is all we know. Most of us, including myself, we were all orphans before joining the Abbey, most of us joined by choice. If we accepted help like that… I don’t know. Most of them would view it as getting off easy… It’s a hard question I guess.”

Kai was confused, but he kind of understood.

“Well if you ever need anything feel free to ask-” Kai was interrupted by a man walking up to their table shouting a different name at Tala. It sounded English, or maybe even German.

When Tala heard him he coughed on his drink. He turned to him blushing.

“Oh, uh hi?”

The man had a ridiculously happy grin on his face. He gestured to Kai.

“Wow he’s young! Is he your new client?”

Tala waved his arms in front of his face, “no no no no! Definitely not!” 

“Well, then, may I ask-”

“No! You may not!” Tala cut him off abruptly. He jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and grabbed Kai’s arm.

“We’re leaving.”

“Al-alright.”

Kai followed him out and they walked through the streets again.

“Tala do you-”

“Kai.” Tala turned around to face Kai.

Kai asked again with a comforting expression.

“Tala do you sell yourself?”

Talla closed his eyes for a second, then opened them.

“I do what I have to do. It’s a growing industry and I make a lot of money doing it. Have a problem with that?”

“No not at all.” Kai said while putting his hands in his pockets awkwardly, “I’m just surprised it was a man that’s all.”

Tala gave off an angry expression.

“Is that a problem? I do what I want I-”

“Tala! It’s not a problem!” 

Tala clicked his tongue. “Kai, sometimes boys like boys and that’s it. You are going to have to deal with it.”

Kai laughed, “do you have any idea how many men I’ve been with? It’s not a problem Tala.”

Tala was shocked. Kai noticed what he said and shoved his hands deeper in his pockets, his whole face had turned red, he had never admitted anything like that before.

“Sorry- It’s kind of a shock! I’ve never met anyone like minded-”

“Well I kinda like everyone so…”

“Oh.” Tala’s shoulders drooped. 

“I’m just surprised that you’ve managed to do all this… In Russia… Isn’t Russia one of the most homophobic countries to exist?!”

Tala grinned. “Yeah, you make a good point. But do you know how much money I make? The answer is a lot, and I haven’t even been with a lot of people, because it’s such a sketchy industry.

Kai noded, “It is really smart… Just stay safe.”

“I will.”

Kai stopped and looked at Tala with a completely serious expression.

“No I mean it. Weird shit happens, there are bad people. You can get hurt easily. Stay safe. If you ever need anything. You have my number.”


	17. Chapter 17: (Fixing Broken Promises)

Kai went back to his school in London without Tala accepting his help once. Kai tried to explain it was not charity, just a friend being with a friend, but he was too stubborn. After the whole ordeal was over and summer vacation was over, Kai slowed down his rebellious side. He focused more on his studying, and didn’t do anything too wild. After being in Russia and seeing Tala and those boys, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything so self-destructive. 

Kai was sitting at his desk studying. He opened his phone. 

 

Kai: Are you there?

….

He wouldn’t be up. I don’t know what I’m doing. 

But he soon got an unexpected response.

….

Tyson: Hey Kai what’s up?

Kai: Studying. You?

Tyson: Just hanging out.

Kai: What are you doing? It’s so late.

Tyson: At a bar.

Kai: Doing what? Aren’t you underage?

Tyson: Whoops you caught me lol. I was just headed out. Going to bed.

Kai: Good night. 

 

 

Kai and Tyson barely talked after that. There was no more late night phone calls, or texting. He just faded out of Kai’s life for a few months. 

Kai continued his studies trying to convince himself nothing was different. 

He would wake up, eat breakfast, go to class, go home, and study all the while trying to convince himself nothing was wrong. He distracted himself with school so he wouldn’t do anything stupid. He was sleeping when he was awoken by his phone vibrating off his nightstand. He wanted to let it slide, but he was already awake.

Might as well check it…

Drowsily he bent down and picked the phone off the floor. He stayed on his back and looked up at the phone, turning down the brightness to save his eyes. 

It was a text. He opened up the texting app.

 

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: I’ll be there soon.

 

-Last Reply -2 years and 5 months ago-

Ray: Kai? Is this still your number?

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: Ray is that you? That’s crazy, it’s nice to hear from you.

Ray: Its nice to hear from you too! How is London? 

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: It’s nice. I only have a few more months, then I'm done school.

Blondy: why the FUCK is my phone going off at this ungodly hour

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: I was going to ask the same question.

Ray: Sorry guys! our timezones are all messed up, since im in China, and Kai is in London. Max! How is America?

Blondy: pretty awesome. All I do is work in a lab all day with kenny and my mom. so it’s pretty sweet.

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: You’re in America?

Blondy: home of cowboys and twinkies

Ray: im going to pretend I didn’t laugh at that at all.

Blondy: what has tyson been up too? I haven’t been able to talk to him in a looong time

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: He stopped talking to me a few months ago.

Ray: Wait you mean you guys don’t know?

Ray: oh shit

Blondy: what did something happen?

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: What happened? 

Ray: I only know because Ive been talking to Hilary on and off, so I only know from a second hand source.

….

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: Ray what the hell tell me whats happening?!?!

Ray: Shit sorry I got distracted there was this kid from my village and-

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: Just tell me about Tyson.

Ray: Okay! Jeez!

….

Blondy: Ray!

Ray: Jeez okay! I just don’t know how to go about saying this…

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: Just tell it straight up.

Ray: Apparently…

Ray: A month or two ago Tyson’s Grandpa got really sick. Tyson stopped whoring around and dedicated all his time to taking care of him. But a month ago he passed away after Tyson took him to the hospital. He has been dealing with a lot of hard stuff, and hes kind of falling apart apparently. If I had the money I’d go out there but-

Blondy: im so sorry. was he really whoring around tho?

Ray: With like all the guys in town apparently yeah.

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: Is this a joke.

Ray: No im completely serious

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: fuck

Blondy: Kai? are u ok?

Ray: Just give him a moment

….

 

Kai’s eyes felt heavy. He thought it was from waking up; when they started filling with tears he knew otherwise.

“Shit. Fuck.” He tried to rub his eyes with his arms.

He grabbed his phone again. He felt like he had no time to make rational decisions. It had already been a month after all, he felt behind, like he had broken a promise.

….

Ray: Kai are you alright?

….

Blondy: mssg back pls

….

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: I’m fine. I’m going to go. I’m going to buy a plane ticket right now. 

Ray: Holy shit

Blondy: keep me updated 

….

 

 

Kai boarded the earliest flight possible still in a daze. He only sat and thought about what was happening on the plane. He packed the lightest amount possible trying to get out of his dorm in time for the flight. He even forgot a toothbrush. He was tired. When he looked out the window His eyes began to close. The flight took off and he opened his eyes again, as soon as they were in the air he couldn’t remember a thing until waking up in Tokyo, where he would take a bus to Tyson’s town and eventually find his house.

 

After taking a bus Kai arrived in town early in the morning. He had an awkward feeling surround him. Everything felt so familiar but he couldn’t remember how to get to Tyson’s house. The sun had just risen about an hour ago. There was still mist covering the town. Kai walked down a street with his hands in his pockets. He saw local people walking around and opening up family shops, it felt so friendly. It was a much more comforting neighborhood than London. Kai walked slowly through town. He walked towards the ocean. When he got there the fog was just lifting and the sunny day felt crisp and cool. 

He stood at the end of the street. There was a long road on top of a large brick wall before the beach. Kai stood on the walkway leaning over a metal railing looking over the ocean. 

What am I doing?

Kai sighed. It was cold and a puff of mist formed and blew away in the wind. 

He looked to his right. 

There was a bench there.

Wait… I know that bench? 

It was where me and Grandpa talked that one time… Not so long ago. 

Kai walked over and sat back down on the bench. He sat in the same place he did last time and looked to where Grandpa would have been sitting. 

I’m here because I made a promise. 

Kai stood up.

I can find my way from here.

He retraced his steps. He saw the local bakery and ramen shops that Grandpa had pointed out last time. He walked at a slow pace to take it all in. The smells, the sights, the feeling of the loose gravel over the pavement under his shoes. It was all there, and so comforting. 

He stopped in his tracks. He was so busy feeling he hadn’t noticed he made it to his destination. 

He was in the front of Tyson’s dojo. The large wooden gate was closed and there was a soggy sign stapled to the door. 

C L A S S E S C A N C E L E D U N T I L F U R T H E R N O T I C E

Hopefully he’s as forgetful as before…

Kai tried to nudge open the gate. Luckily it was left unlocked. But at closer inspection when Kai closed the gate the lock had been ripped off. 

Kai walked towards the house part of the dojo. The screen door in front of the main door looked to be closed securely, so Kai knocked on it instead.

He heard a voice from inside shout at him

“We don’t want what you’re selling!”

It wasn’t Tyson’s voice, but the voice of an older man. 

Then Kai’s heart sank as he heard Tyson shout back.

“Shut up!”

Kai saw the door open behind the screen door.

Tyson was standing there holding open the door. He was wearing pajamas that looked like they hadn’t been washed in a few days. His hair was messy and he had crystals around his eyes with large bags. He looked emotionally and physically exhausted.

It took Tyson a few seconds after sighing a disgruntled ‘hello’ to clue into who it was at the door. 

His eyes widened and his face seemed to glow as he grew a massive smile from ear to ear.

His mind was whirling.

He’s taller! He’s skinnier! He looks tired! His face is clear with nothing on it, and he has different clothes, and he’s holding his bag a different way but it’s Kai! It’s Kai.

Tyson pushed the screen door open as fast as possible and jumped into Kai at top speed who barely managed to extend his arms fast enough.

“Woah Tyson!”

Kai managed to catch him in a hugging embrace and held him close. He put one hand on his head and the other around Tyson while Tyson pushed his head into Kai’s shoulder.

“It’s you! You look different and... you smell different… But it’s you! It’s so nice to see you again…”

“That’s exactly what I wanted to say.” Kai said while closing his eyes and gently stroking Tyson’s hair.

His hair was unkept and it had split ends. Kai was glad he was here to help him. He didn’t care how at this point; even if he had to hold him forever. 

A dark figure stood at the entrance to the house as the screen door closed he held it open for a moment. Kai couldn’t make out who it was from the darkness of the house but he saw him faintly wave his hand and shake his head as he walked away.

“Kai how is school?” Tyson asked still hugging Kai.

“It’s okay I guess. Just a few more months.”

Tyson pulled away and Kai let go of him.

“So what are you doing here?”

He asked with a confused expression.

Kai smiled gently. 

“You weren’t answering my messages. When I found out why I came as fast as I could.”

“Halfway across the world…” Tyson mumbled and looked down to the ground. 

Tyson looked back up with a new found joy.

“Come inside! I’ll make tea and breakfast for us!”

Kai followed Tyson inside. The house was the same, but different. There were more shoes at the entryway than before, and the house no longer smelled like old people.

When Kai followed Tyson into the living room there was a man sprawled on the couch. He finally recognized it as Tyson’s father, who he had only met on several short occassions. 

“Hello Mr. Granger.” Kai greeted him kindly. 

He sat up and grunted. He looked just as disheveled as Tyson. 

“Hello Kai. I haven’t seen you in ages.”

Kai began to say something else but stopped when he laid back down obviously not interested.

“Come on Kai we will go sit at the kitchen table and have tea.”

Kai nodded and followed him into the kitchen. In the kitchen there was a man looking in the fridge he yelled to Tyson without looking at him.

“We’re out of food. You have to go shopping again.”

When the man turned around Kai recognized him as Hiro, Tyson’s older brother.

Kai turned to Tyson who had a sour look on his face.

“Go shopping on your own, I have company.”

Hiro tilted his head, “no money.”

“Bullshit. Go!” Tyson pointed out of the room while Hiro raised his hands in the air giving off a sarcastic expression. 

When they were finally alone in the room Tyson shut the door to the kitchen. He regained his composure and went to the counters of the kitchen. They were covered in crumbs and food mess, it was completely different from the last time Kai was here; Grandpa made sure it was spotless. 

Tyson shoved some of the mess out of the way and filled up an electric kettle with water and boiled it.

“You can sit down at the table Kai.”

Kai sat down in the same chair he did before when Grandpa talked to him.

Tyson opened a cupboard and looked through it.

“There is no clean dishes… You know what Kai-”

“I’ll take you out for lunch Tyson. You need to get out of here I think.”

Tyson sighed. “You’re right. I’ll go quickly shower first okay? Can you wait here?”

“No problem.”

Tyson left the room and Kai was left alone in the kitchen. He pulled out his phone to tell the guys what was up.

‘Boy Who Just Doesn’t Know’: I’m here. Ray can you please change my name back?

Ray: Fine.

‘Boy Who Sometimes Knows’: Thanks.

‘Boy Who Sometimes Knows’: I hate you.

Ray: <3

Blondy: So how is he doing?

‘Boy Who Sometimes Knows’: Not looking too good. His father and brother are here, acting like dicks. We are going out for lunch soon. He’s in the shower.

Ray: Join him.

‘Boy Who Sometimes Knows’: Not when his father and brother are here are you crazy?!

Blondy: oh?

‘Boy Who Sometimes Knows’: I mean not on your life.

Ray: The problem is you only sometimes know what you want.

‘Boy Who Sometimes Knows’: I hate you and your puns

‘Boy Who Sometimes Knows’: He’s out. Talk to you later

Blondy: damn i wanted the deets

Ray: Tell us how the shower goes later.

….

 

“That was fast.” Kai stood up and put his phone in his back pocket. Tyson was wearing everyday clothes again with a hat. It brought Kai back a few years.

“Shut up they’re my only clean clothes. And it’s really easy to shower when we have no shampoo, just soap.”

Kai laughed. “At least you feel refreshed. Let’s get going.”

Tyson didn’t say bye or acknowledge the presence of anyone’s existence in his house while he was leaving. They made it halfway down the street and he broke out in a slight rage.

“I’m so sick of having those guys in my house! I need them gone. They are greedy and annoying, they leech everything off of me, and have no interest in leaving. It’s pissing me off!”

“Have you told them to leave?”

“Yes! And they won’t leave! They just keep staying and making a mess of my house thinking it’s theirs.”

Kai looked ahead, wondering if he should ask or not, but decided he needed too.

“When the will was read… How did they react when the house was left to you?”

Tyson thought for a second.

“Hhmmm… Well it was a really stressful time. But I specifically remember them having no reaction at all. Like they hadn’t even heard what he said.”

“Odd.”

“I know! I think they get the vibe that even though the house is mine they can still live there? Which is not okay. I mean I would be okay with it… But they are so rude. I was teaching one of Grandpa’s classes and my father came in and told me I was doing everything wrong and kicked everyone out of my class. I was so pissed. I cancelled all of my classes and haven’t done anything since after Grandpa passed. I need them gone.”

Kai nodded in agreement. But he couldn’t stop wondering if they were there for more. 

 

 

They had a nice short lunch. Tyson showed Kai a classy yet simple family restaurant down the road. Kai paid after having a small battle with Tyson about it. Then they walked out of the restaurant into the street full and content. 

They unconsciously started to walk towards the ocean.

“Didn’t we used to train around here all the time?” Kai pointed out. 

“Yeah we did. We used to jog up from here, up to the point to the right over there-” Tyson gestured with his hand nudging closer to Kai so he could get a better idea of where he was pointing. “-then we’d go around the forest back to my house the other way.”

“I remember now.” Kai said.

Tyson looked to a painted wall.

“When did they paint this I wonder?”

Kai looked over it, there were a few chips on the bottom. “It looks like it’s been painted for awhile, at least a few weeks?”

“Oh… I guess I haven't been out that much.” Tyson laughed, slightly uncomfortable.

“How often do you leave your house?” Kai asked curious.

“Well…” Tyson ruffled his hair, he was embarrassed to say. “Not often… Probably not since making some of the arrangements for Grandpa’s passing… So yeah, probably a few weeks?”

A dark thought crossed Kai’s mind.

No… They wouldn’t?

“Tyson we should go back right now.”

“Why?”

“I’m tired, let’s go.”

Kai would never accuse Tyson’s family of doing anything bad in front of him. But if they were doing anything that would hurt him he would want to stop it.

I don’t want it to be true. I want it to just be an incorrect thought based on paranoia. 

Kai walked at a fast pace and made it to Tyson’s house. They walked in the gate, everything looked normal.

Thank god…. Wait.

The air smelled odd slightly sour. Tyson didn’t seem to notice.

“I’m going inside. Maybe I’ll clean up the kitchen enough to make tea.”

“Alright. I’ll be right in.”

Kai let Tyson leave and followed the smell. He hovered around the courtyard and turned behind one of the dojo’s walls.

What he saw proved his feelings were justified.

“Hiro? What the hell are you doing?!”

Kai shouted at him, angrier than he had been in a long time. 

Hiro gently dropped the gascan surprisingly calm. 

“Don’t worry about me Kai, I’ll be safe.”

“No I mean what are you doing to Tyson’s Dojo- Oh.” Kai formed a grin on his face. “I get it now.” 

He took a step closer to Hiro confidently. 

“Tyson gets the Dojo right? Which is great for him, but not for you. However the house insurance gets split, and it's going to be a lot of money since this building is technically a historic landmark. But there is just one thing you didn’t take into consideration...”

“You caught me. What did I mess up on?”

“Insurance doesn’t pay for arson.” Kai scowled.

“It’s a shame. I thought you and Tyson would be out longer. You’re just too smart for your own good Kai, one day it will get you in trouble.”

“It’s a good thing I never liked you.”

Hiro reached behind him. Kai noticed immediately the ground behind him was wet, not with rain or water but with gas. When he brought his hand out from behind him it was too late, the match was lit. Kai bolted forward yelling.

“You’re brother’s in there you idiot!” 

Kai managed to grab him by the shoulder and pull him forward. The match fell forward into Kai’s chest, burning him slightly before being extinguished. They both fell over and were locked in a rolling mass of fists and punches. 

Kai was out of shape, and Hiro was pretty fit, making them a fair match.

They threw punches at each other and rolled around pinning each other down and shouting slurs. 

Tyson and his Father must have heard the commotion, because Kai managed to see them out of the corner of his vision running towards them.

Tyson’s father shouted “Hiro!?” In a way that wasn’t as much loving concern, as it was a realisation that they got caught. 

Kai managed to pin Hiro down. Tyson shouted at Kai and attempted to pull him off. Kai pushed him away.

“No! Do you know what he tried to do?!”

Tyson looked over and saw the gascan. His eyes went wide.

“No…”

It was a feeling Kai understood quite well. Being betrayed by your own family. He never wanted to see it happen to anyone else. 

Kai let go of Hiro and climbed off of him. He picked himself up and sat up. Tyson’s father came over and helped him up while Kai backed up behind Tyson and nearer to the gascans. 

Tyson was wordess. He just stared them down. But he spoke up, grinding his teeth.

“You… Both of you. Was this both your idea?”

They stayed silent and didn’t say anything. Tyson stayed quiet. Kai’s whole body was boiling. They could have killed or hurt Tyson, and he couldn't stand that. 

Kai broke down. He began to yell at that at the top of his lungs.

“Are you two idiots!? You could have killed him or hurt somebody! You’re the stupidest most ungrateful people I’ve ever met! I don’t want to see you ever again. Isn’t it obvious that Tyson wants you out of here! He wants you gone, get out!”

Tyson glanced at Kai in a silent agreement. 

“It’s true I want you guys out. I want you to pack your bags, and leave, right now.”


	18. Chapter 18: (Beside Me)

After inspecting the house Kai and Tyson decided they were gone and all their stuff was gone. Kai turned to Tyson while standing in the living room.

“Do you have a tool box? The first thing I want to do is fix your gate. How did it break anyways?”

“Well um… My toolbox in upstairs in my room. Come with me.”

Tyson began walking up the stairs while telling Kai how he broke the lock.

“I was angry when I came back from the hospital one night… I accidentally closed the gate too hard and it kind of… smashed…”

They turned right after making it to the top of the stairs. Tyson opened a door and they both stepped in.

Kai realised this was the first time he had ever been in Tyson’s room.

It was surprisingly… Clean…

He had one large window, while the room had a ceiling it seemed to have another ceiling extended with a few windows around the lining. It looked really neat, like a cozy attic bedroom. He had black bedding with a white pillow, and two dressers with a simple oak bedstand. There were trophies and knick-knacks strewn around the room, but all oddly organized on shelves and dressers.

Tyson kneeled beside his bed and pulled out a tool box. He grabbed some screws and a screw driver.

“Tyson? How is it so clean in here?”

“What do you mean? Why is my room clean? Rude.”

“Well cleanliness has never really been your strong suite.”

Tyson laughed, “that is true.”

“I don’t know.” Tyson said while getting up. “I just like my room to be clean, it’s just something I do.”

Kai stepped out of the room, they whipped down into the courtyard and began to fix the gate. 

“But speaking of beds… Where are you staying?”

Kai shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.”

“You should stay with me. But both spare rooms are dirty right now… I have the couch-”

Kai interrupted him, “why don’t I just stay in your bed with you? It’s massive, a king mattress was it?”

“Well yeah but that’s a little weird don’t you think?”

Kai made a confused face on purpose. He finished the last screw.

“Done. Why would it be weird? We have done it before in the dorm.”

“Well it was cold! And winter and… Pass me the screwdriver-thanks, and- and I hadn’t confessed to you yet…” Tyson blushed and looked away. 

Tyson walked away into the house with Kai following. They were silent.

He does make a point.

“But I mean-” Tyson turned around to look at him while holding the door open. “I won’t jump you or anything… So if you didn’t want to use the couch… I guess… We… could?”

Kai accidentally let out a smile and tried to stop it.

“Oh my god!” Tyson saw him and it was too late. “You want to sleep with me!”

Kai giggled in a way Tyson had never heard before.

“No I don’t!”

“Yes you do! You want to sleep in the same bed with me and cuddle me right!?”

“No! I- I don’t…”

Tyson laughed and snuck back in the house with a ridiculous smile on his face; and so did Kai. He knew that Tyson felt like he had no troubles in the world at the moment, and that’s how Kai wanted him to feel.

 

Kai had just got out of the shower. He had borrowed one of Tyson’s pajama bottoms as Tyson did laundry for all his other clothes. He found Tyson cleaning the kitchen. He had sorted out all the food into their appropriate cupboards, cleaned the counters, and was washing the dishes. He sorted it out just as his Grandpa had. Tyson turned around.

“Hey! How was your shower? Those pants look nice on you.” He winked and laughed jokingly. 

Kai walked up beside him and grabbed a washcloth to start to dry the dishes to help.

“Well, they are a bit too big for me I think the person I borrowed them from might be too fat.”

“Hey!” Tyson punched him in the shoulder with his wet hand playfully. He pretended to pout as he went back to washing dishes.

“If anything I’ve lost weight…”

Kai finished drying the dishes and was now drying individual plates Tyson would hand him.

“Well that’s not good. considering you were a healthy weight before. How much do you weigh?”

“I’m not telling you!”

When Tyson passed Kai the plate he went to grab it with his hand and accidentally grabbed Tyson’s hand along with it. They held it there for a moment. Then Kai pulled it away.

“Sorry- I thought you might drop it-”

“No no, it’s not a problem...”

“So how much do you weigh?” Kai asked again.

“There’s only one way you’ll find out, and that’s if you force me on a scale haha.”

“Are you done the dishes?” Kai asked while drying the last dish.

“Yep, now I can get ready for b-ED!”

Tyson was lifted in the air, his feet were off the ground. Kai had lifted him up by holding him from behind with his arms around his stomach and lifting him up.

“Kai! What? Put me down! Now!”

“Nope. We’re going to the bathroom. But you are surprisingly light.”

“Hey!”

Kai carried Tyson to the bathroom waddling most of the way there. The bathroom happened to be right by the kitchen so Kai kicked open the door. The scale was right beside the bathtub, so Kai plopped Tyson down on it.

“You’re still a good weight. You’re fine.” Kai said while leaning under Tyson to check the scale.

“You get on.” Tyson said while stepping down.

Kai stepped up, Tyson took one look at the scale and stared at Kai with a panicked expression.

“What is it?!”

“Kai you’re- you’re so fat.”

“Hey!” Kai grabbed Tyson by the shoulder and shook him jokingly.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Kai you’re beautiful! Handsome!”

“I’m just bulkier than you.” Kai laughed.

They laughed for a while and climbed out of the bathroom into the living room.

“I’m tired Kai. I’m going to bed. Coming with me?”

“Into your creepily cleaned room? Don’t mind if I do.”

“Don’t make fun of my room.”

When they got up there Tyson pointed to the left side.

“I sleep on the left side, and also kind of all over.”

Kai chuckled, “did you just say all of your bed is your territory?”

Tyson laughed and crawled under his sheets on the left side.

“Turn off the light before crawling in. Good night!”

Kai flicked the light switch off and tried to find his way to the bed in the darkness, stubbing his toe on the way.

“Ow!”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. finally found the edge of the bed.”

Kai pulled up the sheets and crawled into bed. He leaned on his folded arm under the pillow and looked towards Tyson.

After many minutes of listening to Tyson’s breathing, his eyes adjusted to the dark. He could hear the slight sound of wind outside rattling the old shutters of the house and a few crickets and cicadas in the distance. He could barely make out the black edges of Tyson’s back under the covers and see his body gently rising and falling. 

It was the most peaceful feeling Kai had felt in a long time. He turned on to his back and folded his arms under his head, he didn’t feel tired at all. He took a deep breath in and breathed out.

“You breathe really loud you know?” Tyson mumbled still turned away from Kai.

“Shut up…” 

Tyson laughed slightly gently shaking the bed and curled up again. Kai listened to Tyson’s breathing for a long time. He rolled over, misjudging how close he was to Tyson. Kai ended up leaning his whole body into Tyson’s back. 

“Sorry…”

“No, don’t worry about it.”

Kai felt how warm Tyson was, and couldn’t move. He knew everything in his being told him to turn over and look away but it felt too good and he tried to move his body but he couldn’t.

“Kai?”

Tyson tried to turn to look at him but Kai threw his arm over and around him, and he turned back to look in the opposite direction.

“Just don’t think too much about it okay?”

The longer Kai stayed within Tyson’s warmth the sleepier he got, and he found himself drifting off into sleep as Tyson’s breaths became deeper and slower, as extended minutes rolled by. 

His eyes closed slowly, he tried to open them, and they started to close again until finally he drifted off into sleep.

 

 

 

Kai woke up with his arms wrapped around Tyson with his face burrowed in between Tyson’s back and the sheets of the bed.

“You’re finally up? You were tired, you slept for so long.” Tyson’s voice sounded raspy after talking for his first time since waking up.

Kai pushed himself away from Tyson and tried to push himself up into a sitting position with his legs crossed.

“Wha- what? Why didn’t you just get up when you woke up?”

Tyson rolled over and sprawled on his side looking at Kai holding his head up with his hand. 

“Well you kind of had me in an embrace. If I got up I would have woken you up. I didn’t want to disturb your beauty sleep.” he grinned.

Kai looked tired and a little out of it from waking up so abruptly. 

But Tyson kept pushing the subject.

“How was spooning me all night? Was it comfortable?”

Kai gave a confused expression through his tired eyes. He rubbed his eye with his fist.

“Um… I don’t know. You were really warm. And I liked it. I hope you don’t mind.”

Tyson pulled himself up into a sitting position in front of Kai. He looked into Kai’s eyes and gave him a shy, provocative smirk.

“You’re really cute when you’re tired you know? Usually you’re handsome to me… I didn’t think I’d get to see your cute side.”

Tyson leaned in as he said it. Kai’s eyes were glazed over from tiredness, he moved back barely an inch and Tyson threw out his arms and hugged him abruptly. Tyson’s lips were right beside Kai’s ear, which was turning red. Right when Tyson was pulling away he gently kissed Kai’s cheek. Kai’s whole face was blushing. His mouth hung open slightly. He didn’t move as Tyson pushed himself away and off the bed. He opened up the door and hung off it looking at Kai.

“I’m going to make some brunch. Come down when you’re ready.” 

Tyson winked once before disappearing behind the door and closing it. Kai heard his steps smoothly fade out down the hallway away from his bedroom. Kai managed to clear his throat and bubble out a few words under his breath.

“What… Was that for?”


	19. Chapter 19: (Love Bites)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R-18 from here on out again kids : )

Kai managed to go down for brunch, after a few minutes of mentally preparing himself. It wasn’t different like he expected. Tyson greeted him with the same smile, and the same generosity as before. 

“I hope you don’t mind I don’t have much food. I do need to go shopping… I have a few things to work with though.”

Tyson glided a plate on the table in front of Kai. There was a bowl of steamed rice and rolled omelettes with seaweed, and a small bowl of soup. Kai’s mouth began to water immediately.

“Oh my god this looks so good. I have no idea I missed Japanese food this much.”

Tyson passed him a pair of basic chopsticks. Kai started to dig in right away barely managing to mumble out a ‘thanks’ in between mouthfuls.

“Wow you are hungry… I’ve never seen you eat like this.”

Kai chewed for a moment and swallowed.

“Don’t take it the wrong way, you’re food isn’t exceptional… It’s just that English food sucks.” Kai said cheekily. 

“Hey! I tried really hard on it…”

Kai was making fun of Tyson like he normally would, but it looked like he really hurt his feelings. Normally he would ignore it, but he felt bad because of his generous hospitality and because well… It was Tyson.

“I’m sorry, I was just joking it is really good… Really good actually…”

Tyson started to glow again like usual with a smile on his face.

“Thanks, Kai! It means a lot coming from you!”

Kai wanted to keep Tyson feeling better at all costs. He couldn’t stand to see him upset anymore.

I don’t want him to be sad again. But I can’t tell what’s happening after I leave. I need to know. I need to know that he will tell me when he’s okay and when he’s not. So he doesn’t ignore me again… So he doesn’t leave me again.

Kai was almost finished but stopped. He slowly put his utensils down on the edge of the plate and stared at Tyson who was eagerly chewing his food not knowing Kai was looking at him.

“Tyson… If I leave again… You won’t be sad will you?” 

Tyson stopped shoveling food into his mouth.

“I-What?” 

Kai folded his hands and put his elbows on the table. He looked off to the side before repeating himself.

“If I leave… Don’t be sad again.”

Tyson chewed his last bit of food and stood up picking up his plate. He pointed towards Kai’s.

“Are you done?” He asked looking Kai in the eyes.

Kai didn’t move an inch and neither did Tyson.

“You won’t be- will you?”

Tyson grabbed his plate and stacked it. He went over to the sink and dropped them in and turned back to Kai who was sitting and waiting for an answer.

“Kai…”

Tyson extended an arm to hold himself up on the edge of the counter.

“You-”

He took a deep breath as he looked away. When he looked back to Kai he sighed, his eyes were glazed. He had the same expression Kai remembered him confessing to him with. 

“I was sad. And I was angry. I didn’t understand… How you could pretend I didn’t even confess to you, like it didn’t happen-”

“I never said!-” Kai tried to interrupt.

But Tyson raised his voice louder than Kai had heard him in a long time.

“But you acted like it! You acted like you could possibly like me too. You never gave me a solid answer, and then just left! I messaged you and you messaged me and we talked sometimes but it was never the same… It wasn’t awkward but we were never together, we halted, we were just friends.”

Kai’s thought focused on the word were for a moment.

“I went out with tons of guys. But I could never climb over you. Then when my grandpa got sicker… I had to stay with him 24/7, and I stopped messaging you. The pain of you and my grandpa was too much. I had to drop one. I chose the one that would stay with me.”

Kai jumped off from the dinner table. He tried to take a step towards Tyson.

“Tyson I never said-”

Tyson pushed him back with both hands.

“You never had to say anything! That’s kind of in your personality. I’ve learned to read you really well you know.”

“Tyson-”

“I’m not done! I thought possibly I had got over you… But then- then- you go and travel from the other side of the earth, just to see me? How am I supposed to react to that Kai? I thought I had forgotten about you… But when you showed up at my door I realised I was still in love with you. Mourning my Grandpa’s death was a coverup for it, but I can’t deny that I am still in love with you. And how- Why? How could you come from the other side of the world, for no other reason than to make me feel better… How could you do that to someone, who loves you as much as me? How could you torment me like that? Dangle the one thing that’s making me feel good right now right in front of my face...”

Kai tried to grab both Tyson’s arms in an act of comfort to calm him down but Tyson threw him off and grabbed his shirt instead and looked up at him.

“And then- then take it away from me? So yes! Yes! I will be sad! Right now I am fine. But if you leave again, without giving me an answer, leaving me on edge again for so long… I will be more than sad. I will be angry again, I will be angry at you, I will be sad because of you and-”

Tyson looked down at the floor and let go of Kai, now standing in front of him, emotionally naked. 

“I will be sad.”

Kai didn’t know how to respond for a while. They stood there in silence. Tyson’s head was bowed as he looked at the ground. Kai took the smallest step forward listening to his foot scrape the hardwood floor loosely. He bent his forehead and placed it on Tyson’s. He closed his eyes as he embraced himself in Tyson’s presence.

“I’m sorry.”

Kai whispered to break the silence. 

Kai reached out and hugged Tyson as tightly as possible. He closed his eyes and tried to fight back tears. He hunched over so he could be in Tyson’s shoulder.

“I was trying so hard not to hurt you… Damn it.”

Kai held Tyson harder. Tyson didn’t hold him back. He didn’t even move. Usually he would be all over Kai if he could, now Kai was doing all the work. He held him even tighter and tried to bury his head into Tyson’s shoulder.

“Damn it… Hold me, damn it…”

Tyson still didn’t move.

Kai now frustrated pushed himself off Tyson and turned around wiping his face with his forearm.

“Damn it. Damn it!”

He threw the side of his fist against a wall. Just as angry as Tyson was.

“Kai- All I need- All I want is an answer.” Tyson said while lifting up his head to look at him.

Kai turned around. There was a mark on his face where tears had been streaming down. He breathed in and looked up at the ceiling.

“Don’t you see Tyson… I can’t give you an answer.” He looked back down at him to meet him eyes.

“What is stopping you?! I can see your reasons… None of them seem justified enough if you actually like me! Just- just...”

Tyson lowered his voice.

“Just please. Let me know. I don’t want to worry anymore. I don’t want to guess. I don’t want to hold these feelings for you forever. Let me know if I should give up. Let me know if- It’s worth it- if-”

And in that moment nothing mattered.

Kai looked at Tyson’s crying face from across the room. The face he never wanted to see; the face he never wanted Tyson to make because of him.

And nothing mattered.

What his Grandfather would think, what his Grandfather might do to him. What the world might think if they found out. What their friends would say, how his future would be affected, if Tyson would be in danger because of his association with him...

None of it mattered.

Because without Tyson-

Kai felt there was no point. The thought of losing him was too much.

And the thought of having him there forever was overwhelming. 

It doesn’t matter. All that matters is…

Kai could barely control his own feet, he had already ran over to Tyson before his brain processed it and reached out to his face and pulled himself close to him kissing him as hard as possible hoping it would make him never leave. 

It was a lot different from last time. they were more experienced. And the wait made it so much more worth it. They were locked together for what felt like ages until they finally pulled apart, then it felt like only seconds had passed. Tyson leaned into Kai’s chest. 

“I love you… I love you…”

Kai held him as tightly as possible.

“I know you speak in actions Kai- But I want to hear you say something at least once.”

Kai pulled apart from him, just far enough away. He kissed his forehead and looked into his eyes. 

“Don’t stop liking me, don’t let go… Even if I leave I will always be back for you. Don’t think for one second- ever- that I don’t have feelings for you.”

Tyson’s face lit up into a smile, thankful tears rolled down his face and he pulled Kai’s face closer to his using both of his hands kissing him again. He pulled away and kissed him again and again, as if he was afraid he’d be forced to stop and couldn’t do it anymore. 

Kai slowly pulled away.

“You’re going to hurt my jaw pretty soon…”

They both laughed and pulled away slowly. It was awkward once they pulled away and weren’t near each other. Tyson rubbed his arm thinking while looking at the floor. Tyson looked up and had a slight panicked face.

“What is it Tyson?”

“I just remembered! Don’t ask why I was thinking about this… Grandpa’s pond outside! I haven’t fed any of the fish in months or done anything with it… I should- uh- go do that… You can watch TV in the living room or something…”

Tyson tried to walk past Kai and they both got in each other’s way. There was a storm of ‘sorrys’ and ‘my bads’, before Tyson got past him and left through the back door. 

Kai awkwardly stood in the kitchen, now that it was quiet and there was no stress. He could feel how fast his heart was beating.

I need to sit down…

He went to the living room and sat on the couch. He awkwardly sprawled out with his arms hanging off the back. He tried to process everything that just happened. 

I did tell him how I truly felt didn’t I? Yes. I did. l-

He took a deep breath, convincing himself that he could think of whatever he wanted in his own mind.

 

 

After many minutes had passed, Kai had tilted his head back and closed his eyes. His heart rate had finally slowed down. But when he heard Tyson close the door and walk into the living room his heart started pumping again and he lifted his head up fast.

Tyson walked in the room shirtless holding a wet shirt.

“I’m back. Sorry I had to clean a bit I ended up getting a little bit wet it’s not bad though-”

Tyson stopped when he noticed Kai’s face was red. Kai turned away to look in the opposite direction.

“Kai? Oh my god Kai are you turned on?!”

Tyson dropped his shirt on the carpet and walked over to Kai.

“No- go put on clothes!”

Tyson kneeled in front of him. and put his hands on Kai’s knees.

“Are you kidding me!? I have never seen you more embarrassed and flustered than you are now! There’s no way I’m leaving.”

Kai still wouldn’t look at him. Tyson lifted up his hand and tried to hold Kai’s jaw and face towards him.

“Come on look at meee!” Come oonn…”

Tyson pouted.

“You can touch my chest if you want. Stop window shopping.”

“I’m not feeling you up-”

Tyson had a much different build than last time. He had filled out and was a bit more muscular. Kai found him much nicer looking as a fully grown man-boy than a boy in high school.

“Fine. Then I’ll have to find another way to get your attention…”

Kai felt a fumbling around his pants and felt them being pulled down.

“Tyson!”

Kai tried to grab his pants and pull them back up, he was looking at Tyson with his whole face washed in red. Tyson looked pretty calm considering.

“See? I got your attention… Good thing you were wearing my pajama bottoms… They are super easy to pull down…”

Tyson went to grab for his boxers and tried to pull them down but Kai managed to grab his hands beforehand.

“Tyson what are you doing?!” 

Tyson looked at him with a surprised but confused expression as he used his hand to stroke his bulge. 

“Giving you a blow… job…?”

Kai looked at him with wide eyes as he breathed hard. Tyson talked again.

“You can’t tell me you don’t want me to? But if you don’t want to just tell me-”

Tyson looked at Kai while slowly trying to pull down his boxers. 

“Umm…” Kai grabbed Tyson’s hand and held it for a moment.

“No?” Tyson asked

“I- um. I don’t want you to not do it?”

Tyson whispered in a hushed voice.

“So. Let. Go. Of. My. Hand?”

Kai let go and put both of his hands on the side of him to hold himself up.

“You don’t have to-”

“No I want to! And I’m really good at this.”

Kai’s chest skipped a beat as he lingered on the word really. 

“Woah Kai you got a lot harder when I said that… Are you new to this?”

Kai blushed again as Tyson reached down and pulled off all his clothes. and stood still for a second.

“I’ve only had it done a few times-”

“I can see why.” Tyson said with a hint of awe.

“What?!” Kai asked curiously.

“You’re pretty big.”

“No- I’m really not...”

Tyson gave him a confused face.

“Kai I’ve only taken something like this maaybee twice.”

Kai covered his face with his hand.

“Don’t say that, it’s embarrassing…”

“Yeah yeah.” Tyson laughed. “I know you speak more through actions, so let’s just get started then?”

Tyson used his hand to jerk him off at first slowly and then faster. Tyson wanted to look at Kai for as long as possible, he wanted to see the faces he made, especially the faces he made when he was out of control or feeling too good. He noticed he closed one eye when he went harder and would make slight low noises and would breath hard.

“Keep making those noises Kai…”

Tyson finally bent down and managed to take the whole thing in one go.

“Haah! Tyson…”

Tyson felt Kai tense up in surprise. He made more noises as Tyson managed to move his head and mouth rhythmically. 

“You are good at this… You didn’t lie…”

Tyson didn’t stop to reply, he just continued. 

“Tyson I haven't- Done anything in a long time… It’s gonna be a lot-”

“Mhhhmmmm…”

“Ah! Don't do that!” Kai said angrily while moving some of his hair out of the way. Tyson looked up at him in the most erotic way.

“Tyson I’m gonna cu-!”

Kai flung his head back and exhaled loudly while pulling his hands away from Tyson. He stayed like that for a few seconds. When he moved his head back forward to look at Tyson he had one hand still on his dick.

“Where did it all go...?” Kai asked confused.

Then he saw Tyson’s adam’s apple move up and down.

“Tyson?! What the hell did you just-”

Tyson put his dick back in his boxers and pulled up his pants. He crawled over top of him in a seductive manner. His face was as close to his as possible.

“I swallow… Was I good?”

Kai nodded.

“Yeah… Really good…”

Tyson sat on top of him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kai looked at him and used his fingertips to trace his abs.

“Can I kiss you Kai?”

“Of course.”

They kissed again. This time more passionately than before.

When they pulled apart Kai grabbed Tyson’s back and pulled him towards him a little bit. 

“I should- Do something to you?”

Tyson leaned into his ear.

“What do you want to do?”

“Hmm…”

Kai thought for a moment and kissed him again. While they were kissing he pulled him towards him and let Tyson fall on to his back on to the couch. He reached into his pants and pulled out his dick while he kept kissing him. He began to jerk him off slightly. He kissed him and leaned into his ear.

“Tyson… Is this okay?”

“Yeah- I had a dream like this once haha-ah!”

Kai continued. He was a little tired himself but he wanted to make Tyson feel as good as possible. 

“Kai- It’s also been a while since I’ve done anything… It might be a lot too…”

Kai kept going regardless, eventually going harder and faster. He could see Tyson’s face change dramatically and felt his muscles tighten under him. 

“You’re starting to feel really good?” Kai asked this time more calm and collected than Tyson.

“Y-yes.”

“Great...Tell me if you like this.”

Kai bent into Tyson’s shoulder. He felt a little pain but it was overshadowed by the pleasure from below and besides... He kind of liked it.

“What are you doing?! Are you biting me?”

Kai looked up at him. 

“Just little bites. In England they like to call them love bites- Do you want me to stop?”

“No- it’s nice. Can’t say I’ve ever trusted- anyone enough to do it to me before…”

Kai bent down and continued to suck and bite on his shoulder and neck while jerking him off.

Tyson reached over him with his arms and held him loosely around his neck while letting out slight moans everytime Kai nibbled on him.

Kai stopped with his face still in Tyson’s chest, while continuously keeping the motions below. 

“Are you feeling really good?”

Tyson had closed his eyes.

“Mhhhhmmmm…”

“Are you almost there?” Kai mumbled into his chest.

Tyson managed to muffle out a ‘yes’ just in time. 

Tyson curled in his legs and pushed his head into Kai.

Kai made a surprised noise as he exhaled. Tyson had made a huge mess over his stomach and Kai’s.

“S-sorry Kai…”

Tyson held him a bit tighter while still curled up against him. Kai grabbed Tyson around the hips and pulled them both up into a sitting position.

“It’s okay. We can clean it up. No big deal.”

Tyson was sitting up straight on Kai now with his arms around his neck. He bent down and gently kissed him and pulled away.

“We should shower.” Tyson grinned and leaned against Kai with his nose touching his. “Too bad I only have one shower…”

Tyson felt the low rumble of Kai’s laugh in his throat.

“Tyson you make it sound like it's just such a shame.”

“If we shower together we can save water?” Tyson suggested flirtatiously. 

Kai looked up at him with a set of eyes Tyson had never seen before. Tyson grabbed his head and pulled him close to his chest.

“I like this part of you that's so open with me…”


	20. Chapter 20: (Everyone Knows)

They ended up taking an awkward shower that was a little too hot. Kai had drawn an imaginary line and told Tyson not to cross it in the shower, but they ended up making out anyway. 

When they got out Tyson commented on how hungry he was. He practically dragged Kai to the kitchen while he was only half dressed. 

Tyson told him to sit down and shoved him into the chair.

“I’m going to cook for you again since you miss Japanese cuisine so much.”

“Okay.” Kai said while sitting down and flipping through the open newspaper. “But it would be nice if you could get some clothes on. Even I managed to change and you still only put on underwear and socks.”

Tyson pulled out a frying pan and turned around to look at him.

“No. I like it when you admire me like you do.”

Kai scoffed and looked at the paper.

“I’m not even looking at you.”

Tyson put the pan on the stove making a loud clang.

“Well you should be.”

Tyson had started cooking. Kai pulled out his phone. He had some messages from Ray and Max but he had no idea how to respond, so he left them hanging. He heard sizzling from the pan and asked Tyson if he needed any help, who obviously refused saying ‘I want to cook for you”.

Then they heard a light knock on the door. Kai immediately froze while Tyson called out ‘Who is it!?”

The door opened and Kai heard a new familiar voice. 

“Guess who’s here with the groceries you texted me for!”

When Hilary entered the room she dropped the groceries.

“Kai!? Oh my god it’s soooo good to see you!”

She walked into the kitchen and gave him a light hug while he was still sitting down. He awkwardly patted her with one hand on the shoulder and she pulled away. She scanned the kitchen with a puzzle expression.

“What’s with the vibe here? Tyson go put on some clothes. Wait...”

She looked at Kai who had a moderately panicked expression. While Tyson hummed and flipped something in the pan on the stove.

“Tyson is in his underwear… You have no problem with it… You both have wet hair that has dried the same amount…”

She had a grin on her face and looked at Kai. Kai immediately put his hands in front of him and stood up.

“It’s not what it looks like-”

“Are you wearing Tyson’s new clothes? Wow he never lets anyone touch his clothes let alone wear them.”

Tyson yelled from the stove with a cheery voice. 

“Kai is a special case!” 

Hilary giggled and picked up the groceries while placing them on the countertop. 

“Just how special?”

“Well...”

Tyson started grabbing some of Hilary’s groceries as she sat down at the table too. She covered the side of her mouth with a hand and whispered to Kai.

“Tyson likes to cook alone! He doesn’t like other people in the kitchen!”

Kai started to sit down again as well, as Tyson continued.

“Well it’s obvious that we just took a shower together and it wasn’t awkward at all.”

Kai jumped before he sat down.

“Tyson! She doesn’t need to know any of that!”

Tyson started peeling a lettuce and looked at Kai with a childish expression.

“So she doesn’t need to know what we did before the shower?”

“No! Tyson-”

Hilary gave an exaggerated gasp.

“Did you guys finally have sex!?”

Kai look taken back and blushed slightly.

“No! What do you mean by finally-”

“A little bit.” Tyson interrupted him.

Hilary leaned her face on her hands and leaned over the table mostly looking at Kai’s reactions.

“How do you have sex a little bit?”

“Simple, you only do certain things that-”

“Tyson!” Kai said embarrassed.

“Okay Okay Kai I respect your wishes. I’m just excited about it too that’s all.”

Hilary pulled out her phone.

“Hang on I have to tell Ray about this he’ll freak.”

“No!” Kai reached forward to try to grab her phone and Tyson laughed.

“Hang on guys, don’t kill each other while I go get clothes on.”

Tyson left the room and Kai couldn’t grab the phone in time. His phone buzzed as if he got a text. He looked at Hilary.

“I hate you so much right now.”

“It’s good to see you again Kai. So how have you been? Besides active.” She laughed.

Kai pulled up his phone and checked his messages.

 

 

Ray: YOU WHAT NOW

‘Boy Who Got What He Wants’: I hate you and Hilary so much right now.

Blondy: hang on woah woah woah whats happenin

Ray: THEY HAD A SHOWER TOGETHER AND DID SEXUAL THINGS

Bondy: finally

‘Boy Who Got What He Wants’: What is with this finally thing everyone’s been talking about.

Ray: Its been over five years.

Blondy: so like what happened

….

Kai looked up at Hilary and sighed. 

“They won’t stop bugging me now you know.”

“Sorry not sorry.” She smiled. 

 

….

Ray: Give us the deets please.

Blondy: kai come on

‘Boy Who Got What He Wants’: Did you change my name again Ray? I swear to god.

Ray: Tell us what happened tell us what happened

‘Boy Who Got What He Wants’: I’m not telling you anything.

*Ray added ‘H!lary’ to the chat*

H!lary: tyson told me about it it’s not a lie i promise. 

Blondy: so then why dont we go straight to the source?

*Blondy added ‘Tyson’ to the chat*

‘Boy Who Got What He Wants’: I hate you all.

Tyson: I’m trying to get changed and my phone is going off like crazy what is up

Ray: We need to know what happened exactly

Blondy: yeah like y r u changing

Tyson: Because I just got out of the shower with Kai and wasn’t wearing anything so i had to go upstairs to change.

‘Boy Who Got What He Wants’: Please stop you’re killing me.

Ray: So did Kai like borrow your clothes, did you wash each other what did you do before the shower I really have to know.

Tyson: Yeah Kais wearing some of my new clothes right now.

‘Boy Who Got What He Wants’: TYSON DO NOT ANSWER THAT QUESTION I WILL COME UP THERE I SWEAR TO GOD

Tyson: Fight me

H!lary: Tyson never lets just anyone borrow his new clothes

Blondy: its true

Ray: so like what did you do to have sex a little bit.

Tyson: I only gave Kai a gift of one of my world class BJs

‘Boy Who Got What He Wants’: THATS IT IM COMING UP THERE I SWEAR TO GOD.

 

Hilary was laughing uncontrollably and fell face first into the table dropping her phone as Kai leaped from the table, his face as red as a beet and ran up the stairs.

Tyson: Turning on video just for you guys.

Tyson: i’m risking my life you better be happy

Kai burst into Tyson’s room. He only had pants on and no shirt and was holding his phone angled towards him.

“I swear to god Tyson I’ll kill you.”

Kai ran towards him and Tyson fell backward on the bed laughing dropped his phone in the sheets. Kai managed to pin him down.

“Hey hey! I could have told them then you bit me but I didn’t! Do I get points for that.”

Kai leaned into him and kissed him.

“Yeah.” Kai murmured. 

Tyson laughed and then pushed him off.

“Go be useful and turn off the stove!”

“Oh shit okay.”

Kai turned around and left the room. Tyson grabbed his phone and angled it towards him making a silly face and a peace sign before stopping the recording. 

 

….

*Tyson attached a video*

Ray: This is 60 seconds of glory. I cant see you guys kiss but i can just barely hear it and it was perfect.

Blondy: so how did you confess who did it

Tyson: eeeehhhh….

H!lary: you can tell us all about the sex but not the feelings?

Tyson: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

‘Boy Who Got What He Wants’: I turned off the stove.

‘Boy Who Got What He Wants’: And also Tyson confessed first at graduation. 

Tyson: Kai!

‘Boy Who Got What He Wants’: (ಠ⌣ಠ) 

Blondy: im sorry but

Blondy: u guys r so gay

Blondy: and i mean that in the least offensive way possible

Ray: Who topped??

Blondy: come on we all know it was kai lets get real here

‘Boy Who Got What He Wants’: OKAY WELL WE HAVE TO EAT LUNCH SO

Tyson: We didn’t do much but technically we took turns

Blondy: Ray remind me next time I see you I owe you ten bucks

‘Boy Who Got What He Wants’: Huh?

Ray: Not important.

‘Boy Who Got What He Wants’: Tyson get down here how long does it take you to change.

Tyson: ITS NOT MY FAULT I DONT HAVE A LONG ENOUGH SHIRT TO COVER UP MY BODY. I NEED A TURTLENECK OR SOMETHING UGLY NOW THANKS TO YOU.

‘Boy Who Got What He Wants’: I’m so sorry.

Ray: Woah what happened?? Was Kai too rough. I totally see that in him.

‘Boy Who Got What He Wants’: TYSON DO NOT

Blondy: OMG OMG

Blondy: HE GAVE YOU A HICKIE

Tyson: A? Try multiple. Theres so many I can’t even cover it up with concealer or anything.

H!lary: You took my concealer! I knew it was you!

Tyson: I’m so sorry.

Blondy: I feel like Kai just GTFOd out of this conversation.

H!lary: No he is down here trying to finish cooking the food.

 

Kai could hear yelling from upstairs.

“Kai if you touch my food that will be the end of you!”

 

H!lary: Looks like this is the end for him guys. Bye!

Ray: :( but i had more questions…

….

 

 

Hilary started laughing again as Tyson ran down the stairs wearing a long loose old tattered shirt and practically tackled Kai in the kitchen. 

“Kai go sit down! I’ll finish the food and plate it then we can all eat! But don’t touch anything!”

“Okay okay” Kai said sitting down at the table. 

 

They all ate lunch and reminisced about old times. They moved to the living room to chat and sat on the couches laughing and drinking tea. Kai and Tyson both felt more relieved than ever before. It felt good just to feel normal again. 

“Well I’m out of food again… I have a grocery list but I’m so lazy.” 

“I don’t mind going Tyson. there's not much on the list right?” Kai said.

Tyson grinned and accepted the offer, mostly because he thought it would be cute for Kai to come home with all the wrong groceries. 

 

Tyson and Hilary hung out while Kai was gone.

“I think he enjoys being back in Japan. He misses it.” Hilary pointed out.

“Oh yeah. You have no idea. You should have seen him eat the food I made yesterday. He turned into a monster.”

“He’s not doing well in London?” Hilary asked.

“I have no idea. We texted but you know how he is with feelings. Pretending he doesn’t have them and all.”

“I totally know what you mean. But he shows them for you.” Hilary said while taking a sip of tea.

Tyson contemplated for a moment. 

“It is true. He does. I wish he would show more though. But maybe in time.”

“Don’t worry Tyson, he’ll get there.”

“I sure hope so…”


	21. Chapter 21: (The First wall)

Kai had finally made it back. Hilary and left ages ago and it had gotten dark. When the door swung open Kai didn’t even have time to say hello before Tyson came from around the corner getting him in trouble.

“You! Where were you? I texted you and you didn’t answer it’s been hours.”

“Sorry…” Kai apologised while passing off the few bags of groceries he had got.

“I got lost and then had problems finding some of them. But I got all of them I think.” 

Kai followed Tyson to the kitchen. Tyson threw the bags on the counter still angry and looked through them.

“Wow these are all the expensive ones?! How did you pay for all this?” Tyson turned to him dumbfounded.

Kai shrugged.

“I think you’re forgetting-”

“Oh riiight” Tyson walked up to him and fixed the collar of his shirt.

Tyson looked up into his eyes. “You’re a rich boy…”

They stared into each other's eyes for a while. Tyson wouldn’t make the first move like he usually would. 

“Are you gonna kiss me?” Tyson whispered while moving forward and back with his head a little bit.

Kai swallowed hard. He looked down at Tyson and grabbed both his forearms as leaned forward kissing him. He pulled away slowly shortly. 

“How was that?” Kai asked barely below a whisper.

“I like when you take initiative…” 

Tyson tried to kiss him again, before he could make contact they heard the front door fly open and crash against the wall.

Kai pulled Tyson towards and behind him standing in front of him in milliseconds. 

“Who the hell!?” Kai yelled towards the door right before a dark figure stepped into the living room.

It was Kai’s grandfather. 

Kai took steps forward into the living room, fuming with anger. 

“Who the hell told you you could bust into someone's house unannounced without knocking?! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Kai!” Tyson ran into the living room to stand by his side, if not a few centimeters in front of him.

Kai took a step forward scowling. 

“I think I should be asking why you are here. What about school?” Kai’s Grandfather addressed the question so calmly, it made Kai even more furious. 

“It’s none of your business. School can wait for a few days.”

“You need to go back and finish. You have three months left it won’t be hard.”

“I can go back and finish whenever I want. I’m busy right now. Besides how did you find me?”

“It was easy to find out where you were going when you bought the plane ticket. I just didn’t know why. I managed to track you down when you bought food at a local grocery store-”

“You track my fucking transactions!?” 

Kai tried to leap forward but Tyson grabbed his arm just in time and pulled him back.

“Oh, I see.” Kai’s Grandfather raised an eyebrow. “You came for him.”

“So!?” Kai spat.

Kai was angrier than Tyson had ever seen him. It forced him into a stunned silence. 

“Kai. You told me once that you cared for him more than anyone. Is this still true?”

Tyson turned to Kai, stunned again, he never expected Kai to admit anything like that to anyone, let alone his Grandfather. 

Kai breathed in and out heavily, Tyson still held his arm so he wouldn’t lash out. 

“You don’t need to know anything about my personal life. Get out of this! Stop tracking my transactions, stop stalking me, and stop trying to squirm your way into my life!” 

Kai’s Grandfather showed no sign of being affected by Kai’s words. He just sighed.

“So you do still care for him then?”

Kai let out an angry scream as he tried to hurl himself at his own Grandfather. Tyson grabbed both of his arms and held him back and grabbed him around the stomach holding him back.

“What are you going to do?! Beat him up?! An old man?!” Tyson yelled into Kai’s back.

At first he thought his actions were fruitless, but Kai started to calm down. 

When Kai stopped his Grandfather looked at him and crossed his arms behind his back.

“You can’t be together. You know that right?”

Kai exhaled and scrunched up his face. “I will seriously kill you-”

“If any one important found out Kai, political leaders, rival companies- You don’t just endanger yourself and the company, you are putting Tyson at risk.”

Kai tried to move forward but Tyson still held him back. Instead Kai fell forward in his failed attempts to free himself.

“You think I don’t know that?!”

“I think you know very well. You just haven’t told anyone yet because-”

“Because I’m selfish?!” Kai looked up at his Grandfather with hurt eyes. 

“No…” He pulled himself up and stood above him.

“I’m not selfish.”

“Really Kai? Because it sure seems that-”

“I don’t care what you think. I always thought- I thought if I accepted his feelings I would be putting him in danger, because of you! So I pushed him away for years. Going overseas hurt me more than I could bare! And now I am here-”

“You came halfway across the world, just to hurt him-”

“No!” Tyson pushed in front of Kai forcing his way between them both.

“Kai would never hurt me. And he never did. Our feelings for each other are not a danger, I’m saying that to both of you! Kai.” 

Tyson turned to Kai.

“If you love me- it’s not dangerous. There is nothing dangerous about being happy; and I’ve always wanted to show you that, to prove that to you.”

Kai’s Grandfather puffed up his chest before speaking again.

“Although Tyson, theoretically you could get hurt-”

“Theoretically. Whatever it is that could happen or might happen is worth it. I have never loved anyone more than Kai and I want to be with him. This is between us. You have no say in the matter.”

Tyson looked at Kai’s Grandfather with a determined look. When he looked back at Kai the colour was completely drained from his face, he looked light on his feet and limp. 

Tyson turned back to Kai’s Grandfather after forcing silence down his throat.

“So leave. Unless you have anything else to complain about to make your Grandson’s life hell.”

Kai’s Grandfather looked past Tyson to Kai.

“I may not be able to affect your personal life, but I can affect your education. Go back and finish school. It’s only three months, you can live. I have a plane ticket for a flight that will leave in a few hours tonight, you will take that flight.”

He threw some paper on to the coffee table and turned and walked out of the room slamming the front door behind him. 

They both watched him go and looked at the closed screen door. When Tyson looked back at Kai he was still in the same position.

“Are you okay?” Tyson asked while walking towards him and holding his shoulders.

Kai limply leaned into him.

“Yeah I’m fine- ha. I just wasn’t expecting you to stand up to him like that… It was kind of scary.”

Neither of them said a word for a long while. Tyson pulled Kai up and squished their faces together gently kissing his upper lip.

“I did wash all your clothes. You can borrow mine if you want of course.”

Kai looked surprised. “You want me to leave?!”

Tyson shook his shoulders gently and closed his eyes, “I want you to finish your education in London. Or else you being gone for three years will be for nothing.”

Kai nodded.

Kai suddenly hugged him tightly.

“Kai? Let’s go upstairs and pack your bag. So you’re ready at least.”

Tyson gently squeezed his hand and led him upstairs.

Tyson sat on his bed while Kai reached under and pulled out his bag.

“I really didn’t pack much… I just need my clothes and I’m done.”

Tyson got up and opened his dresser. He pulled out a long sleeved striped shirt along with two T-shirts and shoved them in Kai’s bag.

“What are you doing?!”

“You need more clothes right? You’re so rich yet you probably don’t have any pairs of clothes, or outfits, god we are going to have to work on your fashion sense...” 

Kai grabbed his wrist.

“You don’t have to do that-”

“No I want you to have some nice shirts!” Tyson laughed.

Tyson leaned forward and kissed him. Kai let go of his wrist and grabbed his waist, while Tyson reached around his neck. They were making a mess at making out, half because they felt like they wouldn’t be able to do it again for a while, and half because they wanted to do everything they could before they left each other.

Kai pulled away from him. “Is that why you brought me up here? To make out?”

“No… I brought you up to my room hours before your flight because I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible before you left… Being a little dirty of course.”

“You’re too cunning for your own good you know…” Kai kissed him back and Tyson leaned back and lost his balance. They fell on the bed giggling with Kai over top of Tyson.

Kai sat up sitting on Tyson’s abdomen. Tyson lifted up his shirt and Kai pulled it off his head throwing it on the floor. Tyson grabbed the edge of Kai’s shirt gesturing that he should take his off too. Kai got the hint and pulled off his shirt throwing it on the floor as well. Tyson used both his hands and slid them up Kai’s chest and Kai leaned forward balancing himself with his hands by Tyson’s head. Tyson grinned.

“We don’t have a lot of time… But enough…” 

He pulled his head up and kissed Kai gently. He took his hands and turned his whole body reaching to the right of him.

“What are you doing?”

“Well we need stuff don’t we?”

Tyson’s nightstand drawer had a lock on it. Kai had noticed it but never understood why. Tyson slid the lamp across his desk grabbing a tiny key underneath, unlocking the drawer and opening it.

“What's in there?”

“Oh you know, the essentials.” Tyson said grinning and pulling out his own personal stash of lube and condoms. 

Tyson laughed, when he turned to Kai he had a face that read ‘are we really doing this?’

“You really- want to…” Kai stammered.

Tyson adjusted Kai’s belt.

“Yeah… If you want to…”

Tyson undid his pants and managed to throw them off underneath Kai.

He wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck again.

“You’ve never done this before?”

Kai looked to the side, “well actually…”

Tyson pulled away and tried to undo Kai’s belt smiling.

“Good! So you know what to do?” Tyson said passing him the bottle of lube. “I’ll be bottom just for you- If I can take it.” he winked playfully making Kai flush.

Tyson pulled off Kai’s belt sliding it through his belt hoops and wrapping it in a U around his neck and pulled Kai in close and kissing him. He pushed him away into a sitting position and pulled off all his clothes in one swoop.

“What is it Kai? Is it cause I’m not fully naked only you are? You’re going to have to deal with that you know…”

Kai looked a little shaken holding the lube loosely in one hand.

“I’m just- a little- Well this is embarrassing!”

“I’m sorry!” Tyson cupped his hands over Kai’s cheeks. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you!” he kissed his forehead apologetically and pulled away.

“It’s just that- I’ve been with guys and I’ve never cared how good of a job I did but now- I’m just worried that- I won’t do well- and you’ve been with a lot more guys than me I’m just-”

“Awwwawww, you are worried about being inexperienced and not doing something properly?!” Tyson said in a cute voice.

Kai nodded slowly. 

Tyson sat on top of Kai and looked down on him.

“For the record… You’ve already won- that’s the nicest thing any guy has ever said to me, and- I never loved any of those guys- but I love you.”

Kai could feel his whole face burn from blushing and buried his face into Tyson’s chest so he wouldn’t see.

“But Kai if you are really worried about it I can be top-”

“I’ve never done that before…”

“Well I mean… More of a power bottom.”

“Oh?” Kai looked up at him. “I’m fine with that- really fine actually…”

“Good.”

Tyson was sitting on Kai already, he sat up and pulled off his underwear leaving them both naked. 

“Lay down. You can lean on the pillows if you want.”

Kai let himself fall on to the bed his back slightly propped up from his upper back and neck on the pillows. Tyson grabbed the lube from him.

He was on his feet but kneeled down still over top of Kai, he squeezed out some and reached behind him.

Kai bit his lip. While observing everything Tyson was doing. He reached out and grabbed Tyson’s waist with both hands. 

“Does that- Feel good?” Kai asked.

“Mmmm… Not as good as you’re gonna feel.”

Tyson continued with what he was doing for a while, and Kai was getting impatient. 

“How long do you have to do that for?”

“Shut up Kai you’re really big I want to be ready-”

“Sorry…” 

Kai slid one hand down from Tyson’s waist reaching to where Tyson had been playing.

“I can tell you are really excited Kai but you don’t have to do that if you don’t want to- Ah!”

Kai had slid his finger in with Tyson’s and was getting overly excited from it. He pulled himself up and started to kiss Tyson’s chest while Tyson pulled away and dangled his arms over Kai’s shoulders. As Kai did more Tyson had to hold on to the wall behind him.

“Ah ah!” Tyson raised his voice slightly.

Kai pulled away leaning back down.

“You’re making noise already? We aren’t even doing much. Are you ready now?” 

Tyson gave him a look Kai knew well. 

“Be patient… But yeah I’m ready. Here.” Tyson passed Kai a condom.

Kai managed to slide it on and Tyson leaned over him.

“Okay… Don’t do anything… Just do what I say okay?”

“Okay…”

Tyson used his hand to angle Kai, and lowered himself. 

“Mhn-” Tyson closed his eyes.

Kai shuddered as his body felt what was happening.

“Oh-kay, it’s kind of in- We will get more into it in two seconds… But what I want you to do is to place your hands on each side of your head like you're getting arrested.”

“What? Why?” Kai asked as he proceeded to do it.

“This is why.”

Tyson fell forward with both hands and interlocked their fingers holding both of Kai’s hands for balance. 

“Ahh.. Okay. Don’t let me fall- I’ve been told I’m good at this, but I still want your honest opinion. Ready?”

Kai nodded fast, “Yes!” 

Tyson started to move slowly at first and only at the top of Kai’s dick.

Everytime Tyson would move down he would exhale, as he got deeper and deeper he would breathe harder and would let out slight moans, until he was able to put it all in. 

“Unh- wow…”

“What?”

“It’s just- I got it all in!”

“You’re so proud of yourself it’s cute.”

“Hehe! Oh kay, can I go harder? will I be able to see you’re out of control face again?”

“Maybe. With you like this I might not be able to keep my composure…”

“Good.”

Tyson started to move faster and held Kai’s hands tighter until sweat formed between their palms. Tyson lifted his head up and Kai extended his arms still letting Tyson use them as holds for balance. Tyson moaned and looked down at Kai who was making slight noises too.

“God Kai, you’re so hot-”

“You don’t have to unnecessarily compliment me ah-”

“But I like- ah!- watching you get excited and embarrassed…”

“Tyson- I can’t control myself- Can I-”

Tyson stopped moving for a moment, and looked down at Kai seductively. “Do what you want with me.”

Kai wasted no time, he grabbed Tyson by the back and flipped them both around so that Tyson was on his back and Kai was on top. 

Kai looked at him, Tyson could already read him so well.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about anything, just do it.”

Kai started to thrust into him slowly at first then faster. Tyson couldn’t keep any sounds down now and was almost shouting Kai’s name over and over. 

“Tyson- I’m-”

They almost fell into each other but Kai had just enough time to pull out and then collapse into him.

“You came a lot- I could feel it” Tyson said in between heavy breaths.

“Sorry-”

“Don’t apologize. It was awesome, it felt so good and I liked it.”

Tyson put a hand to Kai’s face. 

“Don’t worry, you were great. You made me feel really good!” 

Kai exhaled a sigh of relief and grabbed Tyson’s hand with his and kissed it. 

Tyson laughed. 

“I love you, Kai.”

Kai looked at him with warm eyes. Tyson could see the sweat glide down his face.

He’s not going to say it back is he.

To break the silence Tyson sat up and gave him a tight hug. 

“You should shower then pack.”

“Yeah…” Kai took a deep breath and hugged him back, desperately trying to tell him how much he didn’t want to leave. Again.


	22. Chapter 22: (Ready. Set. Go.)

Kai had packed his bag and had it by the door. He had a shower with Tyson under the pretense of ‘conserving water’ again. Tyson picked up his bag and passed it to him.

“There’s a car outside. I’m assuming it’s your ride?”

“Yeah…” Kai reluctantly took the bag and swung it over his shoulder.

Tyson put his hands in his pockets.

“So I know this might be an awkward questions to ask now but… I gotta know.”

Tyson shuffled his feet.

“Are we going out?”

Kai was caught off guard by the question. It was an understandable question, he just wasn’t expecting it, and had no idea how to answer. 

“Umm…” Kai made a confused face.

“Well I mean… We have done everything a couple would do- So I’m just wondering if it’s official or…”

“I guess? I just feel a little awkward saying Tyson Granger is my bo…” Kai trailed off.

“Boyf….”

Tyson laughed, 

“Are you trying to say boyfriend?”

“Yeah…” Kai looked away awkwardly. A few years ago he would never have guessed one day he would call Tyson his boyfriend. 

“It’s awkward? Anyways, maybe we will talk about it later but you have to go!”

Tyson grabbed Kai by his shirt and pulled him towards him kissing him quickly and then gently pushing him towards the door.

“Bye Kai, phone me when you get there…”

Kai opened the door slightly and then let go of it letting it close by itself. He turned towards Tyson.

“Once more.”

Kai pulled Tyson towards him pulling him into an embrace and kissing him hard. 

When they let go Kai only let his face fall a few centimeters from Tyson’s. 

“That’s the worst goodbye my boyfriend could give me.”

Tyson felt his whole body tense when he said it.

“You’re just gonna say that and leave huh?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no you gotta go anyways. Go!” Tyson tried to laugh at the end of his sentence but choked up. “You’re gonna miss your flight.”

“Oh kay. Good Bye Tyson....”

As Kai left to go out the door he stood in the doorway with the door swung open.

“I- I’ll miss you. I’ll be back as soon as possible. I promise. Bye…”

“Bye Kai… I love you…” Tyson trailed off.

Kai walked out the door leaving Tyson alone in the living room. He wiped the edge of his eyes with his hand. As Kai walked down the gravel pathway to exit out of Tyson’s gate he tried convinced himself he was only rubbing his sleeve against his face because of the cold air. 

 

 

 

 

 

When Kai arrived back in his dorm in England he fell on his bed. The first thing he did was roll onto his back and pull out his phone. 5 new messages

 

….

Tyson: Are you there yet?

Kai: Just arrived. Tired. 

Tyson: Go to bed and get a good sleep!

Kai: Good plan. Thank you. Good night.

….

 

Kai checked his other conversations.

 

 

….

Blondy: Come back tell us more

Ray: Tyson will tell us

….

 

Kai checked another personal conversation with Ray he must have started.

….

Ray: Hey Kai I was just wondering how you were personally doing with everything. You don’t have to tell me anything, I just remembered our conversation in the hospital and wondered what changed etc.

Kai: I just got off the plane I’m back in London now and that’s a good question.

Ray: You can message me tomorrow if you want it’s not a big deal.

Kai: Naw I have a little bit of time now. And I’m really not sure. I know I miss him. A lot more than I thought I would. But what did it was seeing him again. It was a short visit but I still learned a ton about myself regardless.

Ray: I see. You said you cared about him immensely, was it always love?

Kai: I don’t know honestly. 

Ray: You can’t tell me you’re still confused!?

Kai: No! I mean- I know what the problem is, it’s just me.

Ray: Why are you afraid to admit your feelings? You must have said something to him if it ended up the way it did.

Kai: I told him I cared about him and had feelings for him, which was not a lie, but may have been slightly under exaggerated. 

Ray: You make me exhausted.

Kai: I know. I’m tired too. I’m going to bed! Good night!

Ray: Good night!

….

 

Kai had one more unexpected message from an old friend.

 

….

*Hey Kai this is Tala! I have a phone now for texting and I have a question for you*

….

Kai made a conversation for them easily and messaged him back.

….

Kai: Hello, what is the question?

Tala: Nevermind its not really important.

Kai: No no tell me.

Tala: It’s just a question for my homo bro… haha see what i did there.

Kai: If you call me your homo bro ever again I will end you.

Tala: Okay okay sorry sorry.

Tala: I was just wondering… If you’ve ever been in love with a man.

Tala: I mean like! It’s a lot different than being with a woman right? And I was just wondering if you had… Just cause it’s really hard for me to tell if what I feel for this guy is more than friendship…

Tala: So like… Have you ever liked a guy romantically?

Kai: That’s a loaded question and you know it. 

Tala: Haha, sorry you don’t have to answer.

Kai: In short, yes.

Tala: Really? You?

Kai: Is that surprising?

Tala: What is he like? Do you still like him?

Kai: I guess we are kind of dating right now. And he’s kind of dumb, but he’s really good at cooking.

Tala: I can’t believe it. But that’s awesome! I’m proud of you. What does it… Feel like?

Kai: Umm… I’m probably not the best person to ask. But- Friendship feels like you just want to protect your friends right? Hang out sometimes, talk, gossip, and just have fun in general but with this guy… It’s like. I never want to see him sad. I’ll protect him at all costs. And if I could just spent a week with him, talking, being together, I would give anything.

Kai: Sorry I kind of got carried away there.

Tala: No worries. It sounds like you really love this guy.

Kai: All I’m saying is, if you liked him you would know it. You wouldn’t be questioning it, you would just feel it. 

Tala: I think I get it… So tell me more about this guy. Do I know him?

Kai: If you knew you would laugh at me. 

Tala: So I do know him? Who is he?

Kai: I’m not telling you.

Tala: Can I guess?

Kai: Nope.

Tala: Okay 20 questions. Do I know him from our tournaments?

Kai: I hate you so much. But yes.

Tala: Is he Japanese?

Kai: Fuck. Yes.

Tala: Oh my god. Well that just narrows it down to a few then? And almost all of them are undateable to my standards.

Kai: Well I am offended. 

Tala: WAS HE YOUR RIVAL?!

Kai: Yeah.

Tala: NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY. NO WAY YOU’RE DATING HIM. HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN? 

Kai: Don’t tell anyone or I’ll kill you.

Tala: Tyson though? Really?

Kai: A few years ago I would never have thought of it either. 

Tala: I am surprised. But still happy for you guys. I have a question, but you might find it offensive…”

Kai: What is it?

Tala: How do you know no one dates you for your money?

Kai: Tyson wouldn’t do that. 

Tala: ….

Kai: In the past five years that I’ve known him I’ve bought him maybe a dozen things. And that was a few lunches in highschool when he had no money and groceries the other day when I went shopping. Usually he refuses my help if it has money involved anyways. I almost wish he would use me as a resource sometimes.

Tala: You want to be his sugar daddy?

Kai: My god. 

Kai: I’m just saying if you were really close to someone with access to good money 24/7 wouldn’t you use it more often?

Tala: That is some rich boy talk right there.

Kai: Is it? 

Tala: Kai you’ve never had to live the life of someone in poverty. It’s hard to describe but there is a kind of… Pride that comes out of it. 

Tala: I do it too. You refuse things when offered. If it’s too easy you feel like you’re taking the easy way out, since you don’t have to work for it you feel you don’t deserve it. 

Kai: That makes a lot of sense actually. 

Tala: Yeah. I think that’s why I don’t take a lot of offers for help. For some people it’s a religious thing, they feel like if they take things without working for it, karma or god will get them in the future.

Kai: And what about people who have never had to work for things.

Tala: It depends on what kind of injustice they have had to face in their lives I think. 

Kai: So what do you think about people like me?

Tala: That’s a loaded question and you know it.

Kai: I won’t be offended I promise.

Tala: Well. I think you’re smart. You know the value of money and the value of a dollar. You know what it feels like to live in the slums and you don’t look down on people. You aren’t a spoiled brat. You’ve faced things most sheltered rich kids couldn’t even imagine. You and I have seen countless things that changed us. 

Tala: So what I’m trying to say is. You’ve worked for things. You’ve worked harder and pushed your way through things some people couldn’t even imagine. If anything life for you will get better, because you deserve it.

Kai: Shit thanks Tala.

Tala: You’re welcome Kai.

Kai: Well I really need to sleep. I just got off my flight to get back here so I will talk to you another time. Good night!

Tala: Good night Kai. Good luck with your new rival boyfriend. 

….

 

Kai turned over on his side. He was absolutely exhausted yet was smiling. He was glad someone said that. It made his fights in life feel worth it. And he fell asleep almost instantly.


	23. Chapter 23: (Planning for the future)

When Kai finished class the next day the first thing he did before pulling out his books to study the materials he missed was text Tyson.

 

….

Kai: You busy?

Tyson: Not for you

Kai: Oh, oh kay I’ll leave you alone.

Tyson: no no no no! Get back here i’m not doing anything! It’s late but i’m not going to bed

Kai: Alright. What’s up?

Tyson: Um nothing. Kind of just got out of the shower... You?

Kai: Just got off class. They are more challenging now. A few guys have dropped out actually. 

Tyson: I’m getting changed… Like how hard? 

Kai: It’s not really difficult, just enough to be mildly irritating.

Tyson: I get it. So it’s like REALLY hard, but not like REALLY REALLY HARD.

Kai: For lack of vocabulary words, sure. 

Tyson: You know what else is really hard.

Kai: What is it? What’s wrong?

Tyson: oh my god kai

Kai: What did I do something? 

Tyson: I am trying to sext you

Kai: OH

Kai: OH I DIDN’T CATCH THAT

Tyson: You suck at texting

Kai: No you suck.

Kai: Did I do it right.

Tyson: Maybe I should phone you

Kai: NO. THESE WALLS ARE REALLY THIN

Tyson: Alright maybe another time then? You should get studying.

Kai: Yeah.

….

Tyson: Hey Kai can I ask you something

Kai: What?

Tyson: Do you think I’m a good teacher?

Kai: Where did this come from?

Tyson: Well I have always wanted to start teaching kendo classes.

Tyson: Like my grandfather used to do in his golden days. He was a legendary teacher. When he got older he didn’t advertise well and it started to die out. 

Tyson: I became his best student and he taught me everything he knew. 

Tyson: Before he passed away we tried to make our own classes. Just a small class of young elementary school kids. But we had fun doing it. It was all volunteer work anyways. When he passed I tried to keep doing it. But I wasn’t very good, and ended up cancelling my classes. 

Kai: I remember you told me that. I never asked exactly what was happening. 

Tyson: Yeah. I would like to start teaching full time if I could. Start out simple first. If people like it I could charge a small fee. I want to keep Kendo alive in the younger generation. Having classes in the Dojo would lift people’s spirits I think. I have been thinking about this for a long time, and I’ve made tons of plans and preparations already.

Tyson: But it’s useless if I’m not a good teacher. 

Kai: Do you only think that because of that time your dad crashed your class?

Tyson: No but that might have hurt my confidence a little bit. 

Kai: Ignore him, and what he did. Now what do you think?

Tyson: I’m young. People might think I’m inexperienced. I’m not good at handling stressful situations. I love kids and I love teaching but… I don’t think I’m the best teacher.

Kai: What makes you say that? If you love what you do and who you do it with why wouldn’t you be good at it? 

Tyson: I don’t know. 

Kai: Kids love you, and so do young teenagers, they all respect you, not because of you being a famous world class player, but because you give off this friendly vibe.

Kai: It’s hard to explain. But people just- unconditionally love you. I’ve always been jealous of that. 

Tyson: Did you just say you’re jealous of other people liking me? Aw...

Kai: Shut up. And no I said I was jealous of your ability to make anyone like you. 

Kai: As for being a good teacher… You taught me tons of things. I learned so much even if I was trying to push everything away.

Kai: You’re young so what? That just means you can relate to kids more.

Kai: You can prove you’re not inexperienced. You’ve always been good at proving yourself.

Kai: Not good at handling stressful situations? That’s a load of BS and you know it. When my Grandfather was yelling at us telling us we couldn’t be together you stood up to him and challenged one of the most powerful men on the planet. And you did it with fucking grace.

Kai: You are more suited for this than anyone I know. 

Tyson: What if...

Kai: ?

Tyson: You know how I’ve been with lots of guys…

Kai: Slightly aware yes.

Tyson: What if other people find out and rumours get spread around town. What would I do? No one would come to my classes…

Kai: It’s okay the generation that cares is dying out anyways.

Tyson: No seriously.

Kai: I can’t really help that. I don't even know how rumours like that would get spread anyways or else they already would be.

Kai: Besides I don’t know what you’re worried about.

Tyson:???

Kai: You aren’t like… Flamboyantly gay? And you aren’t feminine either. If you HAD to…

Tyson: I could pass off as straight?! Ahahaha why would I do that. 

Kai: I don’t know?

Tyson: You are right there are some crazy people out there.

Kai: Ever met any of them?

Tyson: Yep.

Kai: ???

Tyson: I got a punch or two in my day

Kai: ? How ? From who?

Tyson: You know, hitting on hypersensitive straight guys. Being with the wrong person at the wrong time. It happens.

Kai: Not here

Tyson: In England? arent the people there more forgiving? You’ve been with men there?

Kai: Yeah. 

Tyson: Oh yeah. you did mention you had been with guys before

Kai: Yeah when we…

Tyson: …

Tyson: That’s all I get?

Kai: Well you haven’t told me much either!

Tyson: I had a few months where I just went out on the town a lot. I did a lot of guys. Some recurring but never a solid boyfriend. I was always really reaaaallly careful. But a ho regardless. I understand if the thought turns you off. 

Kai: It doesn’t turn me off at all. All that matters is you being there.

Tyson: You’re adorable really!

Kai: Don’t call me cute

Tyson: But you areeee!

Tyson: … 

Tyson: Come on I told you! 

Kai: I just don’t want the thought to turn you off.

Tyson: I won’t be. You can’t be worse than me!

Kai: When I first came here I kind of… Spiralled? 

Tyson: what do you mean?

Kai: In short I was a wreck. 

Kai: I was invited to a lot of rich kid parties. Some people tried to make friends with me but no solid connections. I ended up just going to parties and drinking. 

Kai: I ended up with a lot of girls honestly. I thought I was straight. But there was always something off about it. I thought it was just the scenario.

Kai: I was talking to a guy one night and it just sort of happened. Then I just went out with anyone.

Tyson: So you’re bisexual?

Kai: I guess. I never really thought about it.

Kai: But I was really careful about who I was with. About everything. Especially the guys.

Kai: I’m attending school under a fake last name anyways, but if anyone would find out the things I did with what people… Well I’d be in the same boat as you with the classes.

Tyson: Except a whole lot worse. 

Kai: Yeah. 

Tyson: Did it feel better with guys?

Kai: The ratio of girl to guys I was with… Well girls probably trumps it. But yeah, it did feel a little better with guys but

Tyson: But?

Kai: Nothing.

Tyson: No but what? I wanna knoow

Kai: Not as good as it was with you.

Tyson: Aw. <3

….


	24. Chapter 24: (So I Guess I’ve Always Sort of Liked You)

A few weeks had passed. Kai and Tyson messaged each other constantly. It was early in the morning and Kai was sleeping comfortably in his dorm. He was curled up in the blankets, it was cold. He heard a knock on his door and awoke suddenly.

He leaped up and opened the door slightly. I was an English boy Kai had been with at a party before.

“Yo.” He held his hand in the air. 

“I got locked out of my dorm down the hall. Do you mind if I stay in here and wait for my roommate to get back in a few minutes? It’s really cold.” 

“Sure.”

Kai opened the door and the boy walked in. He sat cross legged on the floor in the middle of the room and took off his large jacket and hat. He had dyed his hair a bright blonde. Kai sat on the edge of his bed.

“Your hair.” Kai pointed out.

“Yes? What about it?”

“You changed it.”

“I’ve changed it like five hundred times in the past year.” He laughed.

Kai sat on the bed.

“It used to be kind of a dark blue.”

“Yeah the last time you saw me Kai.” The boy angled his neck while saying that coyly. 

He looked around the room and started to talk again. 

“You are lucky you are in a dorm alone… It’s great.”

He crawled nearer to the bed.

“No distractions…”

Kai pulled both of his legs onto the bed before the boy could get any closer.

“Don’t touch me. I’ll warn you I’m dating someone.” 

“Really?” The boy plopped back into his original sitting position.

“Is it… What was his name again?”

“You don’t know him.” Kai stated bluntly. 

“No um… Tyson! Is it Tyson?”

Kai got angry to hide how surprised he was. He was extremely over protective of Tyson, it was in his nature, and there was no way this boy from across the world could just know.

“How do you know his name?!”

“You don’t remember?” The boy smiled. 

“I’ve never talked about him. I know that.”

“You really don’t remember?” The boy said again.

“No!?”

“Okay.” The boy rearranged his sitting position, now grinning as if the situation was the funniest thing ever.

“Remember when we were doing it at that chick’s house doggy styling it in the back of my car?”

“Vaguely but yes.” Kai admitted. 

“Oh kay so when you bent over and grabbed my hair you pulled my head back and leaned into my back. You were really forceful. It kind of hurt.”

“Sorry about that.”

“No big deal I liked it. Anyways. You whispered his name. I think you thought I didn't hear you but you did.”

“Oh.” Kai loosened his posture. It was an embarrassing situation. He didn’t know how to act. 

“So it's him?” The boy asked.

“N- no not really.” Kai fought to hide Tyson’s identity. 

“Suuure. Well that kind of sucks.”

“Why?” Kai asked.

“I came over here hoping to ask you out, but that’s too bad. Hey does he have dark hair like I did?”

Kai titled his head. He did have the same hair colour as Tyson. And the more Kai dug into his memory almost every guy he was with had the same hair colour. 

“He… Does actually.” 

“Neat.” The boy pulled out his phone which must have gone off in his pocket. and stood up. 

“Well. My roommate is here. It was nice talking to you. I wish you best in the future! Also I know a great preacher who can marry you guys if you are interested! Bye!”

He waved his hand while opening the door leaving and closing it behind him. 

Kai sat there thinking. 

All the guys I have been with have had the exact same build as Tyson, the same hair colour, almost the same hair, and when I talked to them a similar personality. 

Damn. 

I’ve always liked him. I just didn’t know how to show it. 

Kai pulled out his phone, sleepy and confused he leaned back into bed. The lights were turned off and the only thing illuminating his room was his phone. It emitted a dull blue light. 

 

….

Kai: Hey Tyson.

Kai: Some guy just tried to ask me out and I told him I was dating someone.

Kai: Nothing happened.

Kai: Also

Kai: What do you think about getting married?

….

 

Tyson was drinking coffee in a to-go cup and hanging up posters for his new classes when he read the text. He spat out a sip of his coffee surprised. He put the coffee on the ground and stopped just to text Kai.

 

….

Tyson: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? IF YOU ARE GOING TO PROPOSE TO ME AT LEAST DO IT IN PERSON DUMBASS.

Tyson: I HAVE VERY SPECIFIC WEDDING IDEAS IN MY HEAD AND AT LEAST A DECENT PROPOSAL NOT IN TEXT.

Tyson: I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU

Kai: Woah woah woah!! I wasn’t proposing!!!

Kai: I meant to ask “What do you think about marriage”!!!

Tyson: Oh, holy shit. don’t do that. I almost had a heartattack. I spat out my coffee on the street.

Kai: I’m sorry I didn’t mean to surprise you.

Tyson: Hey isn’t it like 3 in the morning in england right now?

Kai: Yeah so.

….

Tyson knew Kai was emotionally vulnerable when he was sleepy. He knew it was bad of him, but he wanted to take this opportunity to get his real emotions out especially about a topic he would be so stingy about like marriage. 

….

Tyson: What do you think about it? 

Kai: No I wanna know how you feel about it.

Tyson: Well. I have always wanted kids. Ever since I was little. So of course I always imagined the generic family life. Getting married to a woman having one or two kids ya know? When I found out I was gay I think I was upset because the ideal future I made in my head wasn’t going to end up that way.

Kai: So like what about gay marriage.

Tyson: That’s not even legal here.

Kai: You can still do it, go somewhere else and do it. You said you have very specific wedding ideas in mind. Like what? 

Tyson: I really really do want to get married honestly. 

Tyson: Not just because of the pretty party that I get to organize. But because it’s a declaration of love forever.

Kai: That's so sappy.

Tyson: I like it!!

Kai: Specific ideas go

Tyson: id have like one maid of honour maybe, Hilary. But if i had anymore they would have matching dresses that matched the groomsmen, but the people getting married would be different. Maybe matching suits maybe one white one black idk, maybe both white?

Kai: White suits are ugly

Tyson: So is white hair but I’m not complaining.

Kai: You said you loved me hair.

Tyson: Yeah I do it’s silky. 

Kai: aw thanks

Tyson: You are so tired. Even your texts aren’t your regular grammar

Tyson: You’re cute when youre tired you know that

Kai: I havent seen you really tired yet

Tyson: You will in time. about two more months maybe?

Kai: I really wanna see you

….

Tyson stood on the sidewalk uncontrollably smiling. He knew it was bad of him, but he had to push more.

….

Tyson: And what? Get married?

Kai: Maybe one day

Kai: I feel indifferent on marriage.

Kai: But with you it might be fun.

Kai: And if im already married no one will tell me to go get married.

Kai: Ill already be married ad happy ahah

Kai: Jokes on them

Tyson: You’re adorable. 

Kai: Say that to me in bed

Tyson: Already have.

Kai: Oh thats right

Kai: Oh right! I was gonna ask you

Tyson: What? is it dirty?

Kai: No no no.

Tyson: Then what is it?

Kai: Can I live with you.

Kai: I like your house. And the Dojo, and you and I dont want to stay here or go anywhere with my grandfather and i dont wanna live alone because I want to be with you

Tyson: You sound like you’re slurring your words in text you are so tired.

Kai: Please? Please pleae pleasee.

Tyson: Only if you beg

Kai: Please please pleae <3

Kai: I’ll be with you everynight I promiseee

Tyson: Of course you can live with me Kai! You’re silly. 

Tyson: Although the first step to marriage is living together. You don’t feel like you’re jumping too fast?

Kai: No I like you. And I think we get along well. We already shared a dorm for two years. 

Kai: Lets doo itt, and this time we can do each toher whenever we waaant.

Tyson: The deal is done. Now go to sleep before you hurt yourself!!!


	25. Chapter 25: (Finding You Again)

It was now a week before Kai’s graduation. He was stressing about work. He needed to pass these exams. He couldn’t bare to be put into more years of school overseas. 

He wanted to be with Tyson. 

And nothing would stop him anymore.

He worked hard, barely getting time to message Tyson. When Tyson would message him he would tell him he was sorry he had to study. It hurt him every time. What he really wanted to say was it was all for him. But he couldn’t say it. 

Kai heard his phone go off and didn’t check it. It took him a few minutes before he finally picked it up. He got one message. 

 

….

Ray: Have you checked your E-mail yet? If not here's an attachment for the invitation. 

-Ray sent an attachment-

Kai: Invitation?

Ray: Yeah. A few days after you’re getting back actually. Mr. Dickenson is hosting a charity event with a bunch of old champions. People sign autographs etc. It’s gonna be a huge thing apparently, with a classy after party. I think we should all go because none of us actually thanked him properly for the schooling. 

Kai: You make a good point. I’ll definitely go. I’ll be there anyways. Is Tyson going?

Ray: Yeah Tyson is going. And you will be over there? Really? 

Kai: Yeah I have a ticket for right after graduation. 

Kai: I’m not even staying for the ceremonies. I’m just grabbing my diploma and leaving. 

Ray: Sounds like a plan. 

Ray: You really want to see him that bad?

Kai: Yeah.

Ray: You guys are so perfect together I always knew it. 

Kai: Shut up.

Ray: When will I get to see you guys kiss?

Kai: Preferably never. 

Ray: :( really

Kai: Maybe at our wedding. It will be over a cliff overlooking the ocean. Ask Tyson.

Ray: OH MY GOD

Ray: YOU SAID MARRIAGE 

Ray: IM SO EXCITED. I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED

Kai: We are not getting married!!!!

….

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kai had a hard time sleeping the night before his grad. He tossed and turned. Half because he was excited, and half because he was anxious. 

He fell asleep and woke up to his alarm he had set that morning. 

He was instantly awake. He put on clothes, showered, dressed, and packed, as fast as possible. He went towards the office and picked up his diploma and apologised for not being there for graduation. 

Then he headed outside signaling a cab and made it to the airport as fast as possible.

 

 

 

 

“So I still don’t understand why you guys are here.”

Tyson yelled to the group following behind him as he forced his way through crowds at the airport.

Max, Ray, and Kenny had all taken an early flight and arrived in Japan a few days early. Hilary met up with them and they followed Tyson into his car and to the airport.

“There's not even enough room in my car for all of us! I told you guys that!”

Tyson yelled behind him agitated. 

“We just really really wanted to see your reunion with him. Is that such a crime?” Ray asked with a curious tone in his voice.

Tyson rolled his eyes and continued trudging on through the crowd.

They made it to the gate Kai would come from. 

They waited. Max suggested holding up a sign but Tyson said he would find him, there was no way he would miss him. 

They waited until a roar of people came off the plane entrance. Tyson stood on his toes looking above the crowd.

Ray was the first to say what everyone was thinking.

“How could we possibly find him through all these people? Where is he?”

“I can’t see him!” Max said.

Tyson stood on his toes again looking around frantically. All of a sudden he took off at lightning speed. 

“Did he see him?” Kenny asked

“Where I can’t see him?!” Hilary shouted over the crowd.

“There he is!” Max pointed in the direction Tyson was running towards.

“Oh he’s getting off the plane!” Ray pointed and started walking.

“Where!?” Hilary asked again.

“He cut his hair! It’s really short and silver!” Max said.

“Oh there he is!” Kenny shouted and they all went off in the same direction. 

They watched as Tyson bolted forward. They could just barely see Kai’s face, he was casually scanning the whole airport looking in the opposite direction.

That’s when Tyson shouted “Kai!” 

Kai turned towards him. His face instantly melted and his eyebrows scrunched up. He dropped his bags and held out his arms just in time. Tyson jumped into him and Kai barely managed to grab onto his body and keep him up as Tyson wrapped his legs around him and buried his face into Kai’s shoulder.

Kai leaned his head as far into Tyson as he could. People were looking and he wanted to hide his face, because no matter what he didn’t want to stop.

“I missed you Tyson.”

Tyson pulled away as Kai slowly lowered him to the floor. 

Tyson sniffed slightly and looked into his eyes while ruffling his hair with his hand.

“You cut your hair?! It’s so short now! And so shiny and even silkier. It looks like a boy's cut you would get before going into the army ahaha.”

Kai closed his eyes and rocked his head in the motion of Tyson’s ruffling. 

“I have to put some gel in your hair later Kai… You have no idea how to upkeep it…”

“That’s why I cut it short!”

Tyson laughed and pulled away as the guys walked up.

Hilary whispered to Ray “you got all of that on video right?”

Ray whispered back, “hell yeah I did.”

Kai looked surprised when he saw everyone else.

“What are you guys all doing here?”

Max came over and placed both of his hands on their shoulders.

“We came for the charity event of course! But we came a bit earlier so we could see you guys reunite again.”

Everyone was expecting Kai to say some snide remark like ‘I hate you’ or ‘go to hell’; but instead he just laughed, it surprised everyone. 

He picked up his bag. Tyson was still really close to him, and he didn’t want to leave that closeness. Everyone got the vibe they were letting out. 

Tyson started up a simple conversation about the charity event. They laughed and talked as they walked out of the airport. When they got to the car Kai tilted his head giving everyone a concerned glare.

“There are five seats in this car. And six people.”

Tyson looked at everyone

“See I told you guys!”

After a long session of arguing they decided on the formation of Tyson driving, Kai in the front seat, Max sitting on top of Ray, and Kenny and Hilary by themselves. 

They made it home with no problems, surprisingly. 

They all climbed out of the car, giggling as Ray fell on the ground from weak legs. 

Eventually they were sitting in the living room. With Kai sitting on the floor by the fireplace. 

They ordered dinner in and all ate take out while casually chatting, mostly about their past championships and adventures.

“I think… I knew you guys liked each other for sure during your last match.” Ray said quizzically.

“That’s impossible.” Tyson waved his hand in the air.

“Well it was painfully obvious.” Max pointed out.

“I ran the calculations, and we all did the research.” Kenny added.

“I didn’t know till they pointed it out to me in highschool.” Hilary said defensively. 

Kai stayed silent for a while, while Tyson stood up for both of them.

“I don’t even know how you guys could have seen that when I didn’t even decide I liked him till halfway through our second year of highschool.”

“And then it was really obvious.” Kai finally butted in.

Everyone laughed and had a good time, poking at their relationship and talking about how perfect they were for each other. 

 

“I think it’s time for bed.” Max yawned.

“Where is everyone sleeping?” Kai asked.

“Well last night everyone slept down here and I turned the heat on.” Tyson gestured around the room and opened a cupboard pulling out folded blankets and futons. 

“Wow you are prepared.” Kai said slightly in awe.

“Well it is a dojo… It’s always been built and maintained as if a large family lived here so…” Tyson helped everyone sort out their sleeping areas on the floor.

“Wait you guys have only set up three areas…”

“Well I’m going home.” Hilary said to Kai gathering her stuff. “I just live down the street you know.”

“Me, Max, and Kenny are going to sleep down here.” Ray said while curling up in the blankets on the couch. 

Hilary waved goodbye and wished everyone a good night before leaving. 

“So where am I sleeping?” Kai asked puzzled. 

Tyson made a dumbfounded expression, “aren’t you sleeping with me?”

Everyone in the room stared at Kai looking for his response. He blushed slightly.

“S-sure? I suppose…”

“We’ll if you’re living with me you either get the guest room or my room. We are going out and I have a king sized bed so I just assumed…” 

“No no no! That makes sense I just-”

There was an awkward pause.

“Kai go sleep with your boyfriend! I just don’t wanna hear anything okay?” Ray said while smirking. 

“Okay!” Kai said abruptly. 

Kai walked to the edge of the stairs.

“I’ll see you up there!” 

He ran up the stairs to Tyson’s room. Ray looked to Tyson and giggled.

“Don’t have too much fun okay?”

“Not while you guys are around that's rude! I mean-” 

“Go to him!” Max sighed impatiently. 

“Okay okay!” Tyson said while going up the stairs. “Good night guys!”

“Good night Tyson!” The three shouted back. 

 

 

When Tyson opened the door to his room Kai only had one lamp on. He was laying on his stomach shirtless wearing a pair of Tyson’s loose pajama bottoms.

“If you only wear that you’re gonna get cold you know?” Tyson murmured in a tired voice.

“Mmmmmm I’m too tired to do anything else. Just put covers over me and I’ll sleep.”

Tyson laughed, “you’re sooo cute.”

He walked over to Kai’s side of the bed and traced his hands over Kai’s back which must have been cold because Kai shot up arching his back.

“Jesus Tyson!” He sat up now and rubbed his neck facing him.

Tyson turned around to his dresser behind him and took off his shirt, changing into baggy pajama shorts.

“Why are you wearing my pants?”

“Found them on your dresser. They looked clean and I was too lazy to go to my bag.”

“Well they look good on you.” Tyson looked over his shoulder.

“Unlike you I’m putting on a shirt so I don’t freeze.” Tyson pulled a tighter muscle shirt over his head and turned around looking at Kai.

He climbed on to the bed and sat on Kai’s legs looking into his eyes, and he bent down to kiss him, but he felt something other that Kai’s lips, it was his hand blocking his way.

“Why-”

“I don’t want to kiss you yet. Not when everyone’s here…” Kai whispered. 

“Well it’s not like we’re doing anything I just really want to kiss you-”

“Yeah but-”

“Please?” Tyson titled his head while begging slightly. “Just once.”

“Hmmm, you get one.”

Kai bent forward and gently pecked him on the lips. Then he leaned back pushing Tyson off and rolled over.

“Goodnight Tyson!”

“Oh. Uh. Good night?”

Tyson turned off the lamp and curled up beside him.

“Good night Kai I love you.”

Tyson didn’t hear him say anything back. He inched closer to Kai and pushed himself into his chest. Kai wrapped his arms around him. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. It felt overwhelmingly peaceful and relaxing. Then they fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26: (The Party)

When morning hit Kai awoke to the same familiar sun streaming through the windows in Tyson’s room. He noticed his arms were still wrapped around Tyson. He had kind of lost feeling in them and slowly pulled away, being gentle sliding his arm from under Tyson’s stomach. His arms felt tingly, he sat on his back trying to get the feeling back. 

Tyson began to stir, making low grunting noises at first, then turned his head and looked at Kai squinting his eyes as he groggily woke up. 

“I almost didn’t think you would be here when I woke up…” He mumbled through the pillow. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Kai asked reaching towards his face with his hand.

He poked his face and then let his hand rest there for a moment, and slowly stroked it as he pulled away. 

“I don’t know… Sometimes when you’re around me I feel so good sometimes I’m afraid it’s not even real…”

Tyson wiggled his head into the pillow grinning. 

Kai chuckled and reached over him and pulled him closer, kissing his forehead and leaning his chin on top of Tyson’s head. 

“Mmmmm…” Tyson leaned into Kai’s chest as close as possible and soaked up all his warmth. 

“You lost some muscle huh?” Tyson asked while placing a warm palm on Kai’s chest.

“Yeah. I didn’t work out much or anything in the last few months of school so- What are you doing?”

“He he, poking you.” Tyson started to poke Kai’s stomach.

“Boop boop. He he, you’re a little chubby right here! You’re so cute!” 

“Stop!” Kai tried to push him away.

They ended up laughing and pushing each other until the door to the bedroom opened abruptly.

“Are you two love birds up yet-” Ray shouted through the room. When he saw Kai and Tysons chests he dramatically covered his eyes and over exaggerated his reaction, “oh god you guys are naked!”

Kai immediately shot his hands up in the air and pushed the blankets away from him to prove he was wearing pants.

“I’m not naked! Not naked! Pants!” 

Kai felt something being wrapped around his neck. It was Tyson folding his arms around him and leaning on his shoulder sleepily. He kissed Kai on the cheek.

“You scared me Ray. I am one-hundred percent awake now.” 

Ray slapped his hand to his mouth when Tyson hung off Kai.

“Go downstairs Ray. I’ll start making breakfast for everyone in a few minutes. Then we will go to Mr. Dickenson’s charity event.” Tyson said gleefully while smiling. 

Ray turned around without saying anything and closed the door as he left. They heard him run down the stairs and shout to everyone.

“IjustsawthemgettingupandtheyweresocuteandTysonkissedhimonthecheekandIwishedIvideotapedit…”

“Woah Ray calm down! Slow down buddy!” Max tried to calm him down. 

Kai laughed and held Tyson’s hand. Tyson pulled him into a hug.

“You look really cute today you know that? especially when you laugh.”

Kai looked at him while uncontrollably grinning, “I guess it’s because I’m so happy?” 

Tyson pulled his arms away from being around him and put his palms on either side of Kai’s face. Tyson leaned in and they both gently hit each while putting their foreheads together.

“Ow, way to go knocking our heads together.” Kai pointed out.

They both laughed. Tyson could feel Kai’s hot breath on his lips and could almost hear him slightly lick his lips. Tyson bit his lip. He wanted to kiss him, but he also wanted him to do it first, maybe if he waited long enough-

Kai had pushed himself into Tyson before he grew even slightly impatient. Tyson slowly dropped his hands and Kai lifted a hand to Tyson’s face and made out with him ruthlessly. 

He pulled away for only a moment.

“Don’t make me wait Tyson.” He whispered with hot breath.

Then he started again. Tyson lost his balance and slowly fell with Kai still kissing him as he collapsed on his back.

“Mmm!” Tyson made a noise while Kai pulled away. “What are you doing?” Tyson asked coyly while tilting his head, “No more?”

“No we have to get ready.” Kai said while pushing himself away and off the bed to get some clothes on. “Besides you promised Ray you would go make breakfast right?”

“Yeah I guess I did…” Tyson admitted glumly.

“So get your clothes on!” Kai said while throwing pants and a shirt from the floor on to the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

They had all arrived at the charity event in one piece, no major issues; except for one event during breakfast involving a broken toaster and a new shirt.

They walked into the building while tables were being set up in different rooms. They asked a nice young lady at the front desk at the convention centre where they could find Mr. Dickenson. She stood up after Tyson talked.

“Are you the Bladebreakers? I actually think he’s waiting for you on the second floor in room D-3” 

“Awesome! Thank you!” Max said to her with a wink. 

They all walked upstairs, wondering why he was waiting specifically for them. 

They found room D-3 and walked in line; in order from first to last: Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, and Kai. 

It was Tyson who reacted first “Oh wow…”

It was a huge room, and it was filled with all the people they had fought with and had tournament with in the past. Close friends, mentors, rivals, almost everyone was there. Mr. Dickenson walked up to the boys who were lost in awe. 

“How do you like it? The event will start soon, this place will be packed. You can visit everyone for a little while but if you don't get time for everyone there is a party later upstairs in the main hall!”

“Oh wow Mr. Dickenson I don’t know what to say… This is awesome!” Tyson exclaimed excitedly.

Already a girl was walking up to Max. 

“Emily?! That’s crazy! How did you get here!” 

“I left around the same time you did and made it here. I need to talk to you and Kenny about something to do with work.”

Max ended up leaving, and Kenny followed. Another boy walked up to Ray. 

“It’s good to see you again Ray.”

“Lee?!” Ray exclaimed, “I haven't seen you around the village!? Where have you been?” Ray asked surprised.

Ray pulled him away and they disappeared into the crowd talking. 

“So now it’s just you boys? How have you been?”

Tyson couldn’t stop looking around at everyone, he still couldn’t believe everything. Kai knew it was his turn to stand up for his boyfriend.

“What Tyson is trying to say is that we are very thankful for your support throughout the years. For the schooling, and this event, none of it would have been possible without you, thank you.” Kai gave a slight bow politely. 

Mr.Dickenson gave off a dumbfounded expression.

“Wow Kai, you sure are the talkative one now?”

“Well I’ve had a lot of practice the past few years-” 

Kai trailed off as he saw familiar red hair in the crowd. 

“Is Tala here?” Kai asked confused. He would never thought he could make it to Japan. 

Tyson accidently let a twinge of jealousy cross his face. He sounded so worried and full of emotion asking about Tala. 

“I think he is. I invited him and- Yes! I just remembered he is. I talked to him at the door.”

“Thanks Mr. Dickenson I think-” 

Kai felt a tap on his shoulder behind him. He turned around to see Tala there.

“Tala!” 

Tala extended his arms and gave Kai a slight hug. This time Mr. Dickenson noticed Tyson’s odd expression. 

“How have you been Kai?”

“Really good, I just arrived in town yesterday you?” 

“Actually the day before yesterday!” Tala sounded excited.

“Forgive me for asking, but how did you make it? I thought you didn’t have much money?” Kai asked with a concerned face. 

“Actually… Mr. Dickenson offered to pay my plane tickets so I could get here. It was a one and a lifetime chance, so I decided to accept. Thank you by the way! How can I pay you back?” Tala asked, looking at Mr. Dickenson.

“Don’t worry about it.” Mr. Dickenson said while waving a hand in the air. “I just wanted to get you boys all together again once more.” 

Tala thanked him again and turned to Tyson and Kai.

“But enough about me, how have you two been?”

“What do you mean ‘us’?” Tyson scoffed while giving off an attitude Kai had never seen before.

Kai turned to Tyson abruptly giving him a glare.

“Does he know about us Kai?!” Tyson asked visibly irritated. 

“Yes, but he’s my close friend I thought it was okay-”

“What is it about you guys that I don’t know?” Mr. Dickenson barged in with a curious grin on his face. 

“It’s not okay Kai. You have to discuss these things with me first-”

“I need to ask you who I can tell that we’re dating?!-”

Tala cut in between them as they started to reduce their distance to each other.

“I’m sorry guys I didn’t mean to start anything I promise! Kai I’m sorry. Tyson I promise I won’t tell anyone or let anything slip.”

That’s when they noticed that they had said it in front of Mr. Dickenson and they both turned their heads toward him in unison. He had watery eyes.

“I’m so proud of you two.” He looked to Tyson, “your Grandpa would be proud too.”

Tyson’s anger and irritation melted away at that comment. His eyes grew soft and he looked at Kai shortly, Kai understood that the gesture meant he was sorry.

“Thank you, Mr. Dickenson. You have no idea how much that means to me...”

Kai looked to Tyson and gave him a supporting smile. Tala turned to Kai.

“Well I gotta get going to my table, there's going to be a bunch of kids and a bunch of adults our age in here pretty soon. Gotta get to our battlestations, bye!”

Tala fled more from the situation than left. Kai and Tyson were left alone with Mr. Dickenson. 

“I am very proud of you two. If you ever need anything feel free to ask.”

“Thank you Mr. Dickenson but I think we have everything under control right now…” Kai answered. 

Tyson still looked a little shaken up so Kai gently brushed his hand against his, it was the least and most he could do in the situation. 

“Isn’t it hard? Especially in Japan?” Mr. Dickenson made a good point. 

“Hmm… It is kind of hard. But we don’t flaunt it. And no one really knows but you, Tala, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary, and…” Kai stopped for a moment. “My Grandfather.”

“Really he knows? And what does he think?”

“He hates me, and the whole idea of it. I’m scared of him knowing than anyone else honestly. It’s hard.”

“I see. Well again if you two need anything-”

“We’ll be sure to let you know.” Tyson butted in and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

“Alright! I will leave you guys alone then. The event starts in a few minutes, have fun!” 

Mr. Dickenson left after Kai and Tyson said goodbyes.

Tyson turned to Kai with a sad expression.

“Did you really mean… It is hard? Being with me?”

Kai contemplated for a few moments, looking for the right words.

“It’s not hard when I’m with you.” Kai folded his arms and looked off into the crowds gathering around the tables. “But it is hard when there are so many people around that disapprove, or have the possibility to even hurt you. That’s kind of hard. But we’re careful; but you already knew that.” He turned to Tyson with soft eyes. “What I meant was… My Grandfather is a radical and unpredictable man. I never know what he’s planning, and if he knows what the thing that is most important to me is, I am afraid he might try to sabotage it. And I couldn’t handle that, being taken away from you. It would be too hard.” 

“I’m the most important thing to you?” 

“Of course.” Kai stated with an obvious expression. 

“Don’t say stuff like that… Or I’m going to cry in front of all these kids…” 

“Okay okay! Our tables over there, let's go.”

 

 

They ended up spending hours at the tables. Kids came up to them, guys their age. They signed tons of autographs and met many different types of fans. They were bombarded by new products and terms they never understood, Kenny and Max however knew everything inside out. 

A younger kid walked up to Tyson.

“So you’re the best in the world huh? How many points do you have!?” He shouted into Tyson’s face mockingly.

“Points?” Tyson asked confused.

“Yeah! Points! Why you don’t even have any points? Lame.”

Tyson leaned towards Kai, Kenny and Max.

“There’s a point system now?”

Kenny answered back, “Yes, it was designed to keep tags on good players etcetera, there are some gangs who tend to steal points however… You’re like an old man who's out of the loop Tyson.”

“No I’m not! I could probably still beat all these kids with my eyes closed!” Tyon didn’t shout but stated it in a low voice.

 

Near the end there wasn’t many people. The crowds died down and Tyson exhaled a sigh of relief while sliding down his seat.

“How many people did I meet today?”

“I have no idea but they all wanted to see you.” Kenny pointed out. 

“I’m soooo hungry.” Tyson complained. 

“Mr. Dickenson did say there was a party upstairs soon.” Kai said while getting up from his chair. 

“Free food?!” Tyson shouted

“Let’s go see what’s happening, I don’t see any other guys here or in any other rooms. Maybe everyone’s upstairs already?” Ray said while glancing around. 

 

 

 

When they went upstairs the main room was huge and fancy. With a main floor and two balconies encircling the floor leading up to a balcony over top and a few other outside balconies coming off the top floor. And the party was already in full swing. There was three buffet tables, and smaller tables for eating and a dance floor. 

They were immediately swamped by people they recognized from years ago. The Majestics, the All Stars, everyone was there, and they all wanted to talk to Tyson, and Max and Kenny about their top-secret work they were doing overseas. 

It was busy. No one was interested in talking to Kai, he awkwardly stood to the side with his hands in his pockets. He decided he needed some fresh air and proceeded to go to the top floor to find a possibly abandoned balcony. 

When he got outside it was cold. He crossed his arms and leaned on the railing of the balcony. They were pretty high up and Kai could see a lot of the city. He spent a long time looking over the city, listening to the traffic, watching the lights, and looking at his breath cloud. 

I’ve always kind of been a loner. So I don’t mind. But now that I’m with Tyson- It’s not that things have changed. I just feel… Slightly different.

“Hey stranger.” 

Kai turned around and saw Tala leaning on the edge of the doorway going out to the balcony. 

“It was super warm in there. I came out too, didn’t expect to find you here though.”

Tala joined him and leaned on the edge of the railing. 

“So Kai. How are you holding up? How is not single life?” 

“Ha ha. It’s good. If it was anyone else… I don’t know. But with him it’s- good. Really good.”

“I could tell. You guys are a true match alright.”

Tala pulled out a package and a light from his pants pockets.

“Oh, do you mind?”

“No problem.”

Tala lit up the cigarette with great practice. 

“How is Russia?” Kai asked, curious about Tala’s well being. 

“It’s… Pretty good- Well. I guess you can’t really count living on the streets and barely affording the rent of a small apartment good but... It’s okay.”

“You know if you like Japan you could stay here?”

“No, no I couldn’t. It’s not my place. It doesn’t exactly call to me. I know I shouldn’t like this kind of lifestyle and I don't but- There is something about it…”

Kai turned away from him and looked over the flashing city lights. He didn’t understand it now, but at one point he was rebellious too, could he have understood then?

“When I settle down I’ll let you know Kai.” Tala said while taking a puff of his cigarette. 

“You think you will? You seem to be going too hard to stop right now. Have you got hurt more? I see that scar on the back of your neck- wasn’t there before.” 

Tala sighed. “Kai. I have a part-time job as a waiter in a small cafe that's going to be closed down soon, so in the meantimes I walk the streets, and when there's no one on the streets who want me, I occasionally join the fighting pits. It’s a hard life, but I like knowing I earned it.”

There was silence for a long time before Kai shuffled his feet and rearranged his arms on the railing. 

“You earned a good life a long time ago. You earned it more than I do, you make me feel like I don’t deserve the position I’m in now…” Kai awkwardly laughed off the end of his sentence.

Tala was stiff as he took another puff. He lifted his head as he exhaled. They watched the smoke disappear over the railing and disperse over the city.

“You’re allowed to be happy you know.”

Kai ended his talk awkwardly, looking over the city waiting for an angry response from Tala. 

“You’re right. Maybe if I keep looking and trying I can find someone or a support of some sort that can make me as secure as you are right now…” 

“You can start by accepting people’s help… I can help you, you know-”

“I don’t want your money Kai!-”

“That’s not what I mean! There are tons of Hiwatari buildings and warehouses in Russia, Japan, and tons of other countries. I can get you a job.”

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

“Really?” Tala asked awkwardly.

“Yeah. It wouldn’t be hard. You put in a resume, and I put in a good word for you no problem.”

“I wouldn’t mind that. Workers get good benefits right?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

“Alright. Do it. Sign me up.”

They looked over the city watching the flashing lights change and glimmer. Tala leaned over to snub out the cigarette in a tall ashtray. He turned his body and leaned backwards on the balcony breathing out a large cloud of mist. Then he looked toward the doorway surprised.

“Oh, hi Tyson! How long have you been there for?”

Kai turned around abruptly and saw Tyson leaning against the doorframe. 

“Only a few seconds. It’s no big deal if you guys are busy I can go.”

Tyson pushed himself off the doorframe and looked towards Kai.

Tala got the signal almost instantly.

“I’ll leave you guys alone… After all you haven’t seen each other in a long time.”

Tala waved to Kai and politely said goodbye before exiting the balcony and rejoining the party.

Tyson took Tala’s place and leaned on the railing. He didn’t say anything and simply leaned over the edge and looked down.

Kai half laughed half scoffed. He looked at Tyson.

“Are you seriously jealous of Tala?”

Tyson sighed and kept his cool.

“Was it really that obvious?”

“Very obvious.”

“Well, like…” Tyson pushed himself off the railing but still held on extending his arms.

“You are rarely friendly with people, especially physically. So when you guys hugged like that, it kind of shocked me. I know I shouldn’t have a problem with it but… I guess I’m just upset that you guys can have friendly touching in public like that but we… can’t.”

“Why not?”

Tyson grinned and looked to Kai.

“You might not know this Kai but we’re… Fairly obvious ourselves…”

Tyson could swear he saw Kai blush in the dim light of the balcony. 

“Well- I kind of guessed that but- that still doesn’t mean-”

Kai sighed, dropping his shoulders.

Tyson left go of the railing and leaned forward giving Kai a tight hug with his arms around his shoulders. Kai slowly moved his hands loosely around Tysons back.

“I love you Kai… And I understand why it’s hard.”

He pulled away and Kai let his hands slide away from him. Tyson pulled one hand away but slid down his arm with the other while holding Kai’s hand. 

“See? Obvious.”

Kai sighed, and then did something Tyson didn’t expect. He let go of Tyson’s hand and grabbed his hips pushing him towards the balcony and wrapped his arms over Tyson’s shoulders from behind. He leaned his head against Tyson’s and rocked him side to side while they overlooked the city.

Tyson was shocked at the gesture and stood still while being pushed and pulled by Kai’s gentle movements. Kai stopped moving for a moment and gently leaned forward to kiss Tyson’s cheek. 

“Mmm.. Heh, you’re so odd Kai.” Tyson said while wiping his cheek.

“What do you mean?” Kai asked while holding him tighter.

“Well you’re so odd and antisocial with me and then the next moment you’re super romantic and cuddly… It’s something I never expect from you.”

“Hmmm…” Kai hummed while leaning into Tyson’s shoulder more. “It’s not something I always want to do or be like, but with you… I want to do it.”

Tyson reached up and held Kai’s hands in response. He tilted his head so he could be closer to Kai. 

They looked off into the city. Tyson could hear Kai’s breathing in his ear. Then he looked up.

“Kai did you see that!?”

“Yeah I did.”

“It was a shooting star!”

“I haven't seen one in a long time.”

“What did you wish for?”

“Do I have to make a wish. I’m not a kid.”

“Yes you do you have to make a wish. It’s the rule.”

“So what did you wish for?” Kai asked still holding Tyson with a slight shiver in his voice from the cold.

“Um. I think maybe I’ll wish fooooor… Can it be really lame?”

“It’s your wish.”

“I wish that you will like me for a really long time.”

There was a slight pause before Kai laughed.

“Why would you wish for something that will happen anyways? You just wasted your wish you know-”

Tyson turned himself around and pulled Kai into him fast and kissed him. He pulled away after a few moments. Kai was the first to talk.

“You took a risk in such a public place you know…”

“That’s okay… It needed to happen after you said that…” Tyson whispered and kissed him again.

He pulled away and they separated awkwardly knowing it was a big risk they took here of all places.

“Tyson?”

“Yes Kai?”

“Are you sometimes afraid I don’t like you?”

“Um.” Tyson shuffled his feet awkwardly. “A little bit I guess. It’s only a natural fear since we used to be rivals and- you know you’ve- yeah.”

Kai grabbed his hand and held it.

“You don’t need to worry about that. Because I like you.” 

Tyson smiled feeling reassured.

“So let's go back to the party before people start wondering why we were gone for so long.”

Kai started to walk towards the open doors.

“Coming?”

Tyson nodded and looked at Kai.

I know you like me Kai. But I want to know if you love me. But I don’t want to make you say it. I want you to say it because you want to. When the time comes you will, I know you will. 

“Or do you want to stay out here for the rest of the night?” 

Tyson snapped back to his senses and followed Kai inside.

 

 

The rest of the party was eventful. Seeing everyone after so long and getting caught up with their lives was exciting. Near the end of the party When everyone was leaving they all said goodbye to the team they still viewed as champions, which ended up leaving the guys the last ones in the large empty room. 

“Well that was exciting!” Ray said while plopping down in a chair and pulling out his phone.

“It sure was!” Mr. Dickenson appeared behind the boys and sat in a chair beside Ray.

Kai was slouched in a chair as well with his arms crossed. He seemed to be nodding off.

“Kai don’t fall asleep!” Tyson said as he poked his forehead.

“Mm, sorry…” Kai said sleepily while rubbing his eyes.

“It’s a shame you two didn’t get to dance. Ray and I danced with everyone it was crazy!” Max yawned, “Kenny even got to dance with Ming Ming, like he’s always wanted.”

Kenny laughed, “it’s true!”

“Me and Kai couldn’t have danced anyways, not in front of all these people.” Tyson said with a tinge of sadness.

“You guys could now?” Mr. Dickenson said with a grin.

Kai was dozing off again. Tyson shrugged as if saying ‘not today’ but their friends wouldn’t allow the opportunity to be missed. Max jumped up and jogged towards the music table and turned on some of the classical music from the previous evening. Kai opened his eyes slightly startled and Tyson sighed. 

“You guys try too hard you know?” Tyson shrugged.

“Dance Dance Dance!” Ray chanted.

Tyson walked over to Kai and held out his hand.

“Kai? May I have this dance?”

“W-What?” Kai asked confused.

Kai took his hand instinctively and Tyson pulled him up towards him, he stumbled into him slightly and Tyson took him out more to the dance floor. 

Ray had started videotaping without anyone noticing and Kai was still startled.

“Are we dancing?”

“Yes Kai! Are you going to be the man or-”

“Aren’t we both men in this relationship that's why it’s kind of hard-”

“No I mean are you going to be the lead!”

“Oh sure.” Kai said while putting one hand on Tyson’s hip and the other held his hand. They could hear a faint ‘aw’ in the distance from Max.

They began to move slightly, just to the beat of the song. 

“Wow you have really good rhythm Kai…” Tyson said while accidently dropping his hand off Kai’s shoulder.

“Hand up a bit- Towards my neck, there you go. Then our hands go a bit lower- there perfect. You forget again- I was kind of taught all these things from a younger age. Ballroom dancing, regular dancing, piano. Props to being a rich kid as you would put it…”

“Haha, stupid rich kids…” Tyson moved his face closer to Kai’s and closed his eyes as they put their foreheads together. 

A few minutes must have went by as they gently danced in place. Then Kai pulled away pulling himself out of his trance and remembering there were people watching.

“Sorry guys I got carried away…” 

“No problem it was cute watching you guys so close like that.” Ray pointed out while hiding his phone quickly and just in time.

“It’s hard to imagine you guys together, so seeing moments like this just reminds me how plausible and possible it is.” Max butted in. 

Mr. Dickenson had a joyful smile on his face.

“Please remember to invite me to you boys’ wedding, your first dance will be beautiful.”

“Wedding?” Ray asked suddenly curious. 

“Have you guys ever thought about getting married? It’s hard since you can’t in Japan, but you could come stay with me in America, it’s legal now!” Max pointed out. 

Tyson didn’t respond immediately, he knew it was a tough subject for Kai since he might be taking over the company and was already so careful just being with him-

“Definitely one day.”

Everyone stood shocked at Kai’s almost instant response. 

“Kai- Really?” Tyson asked surprised.

“Why are you so surprised? You told me you always wanted to get married and have a nice wedding. I can’t take that away from you just because you decided to be with me...”

“Awwww that’s so cute of you Kai…” Max said cooing. 

Tyson jumped forward wrapping his arms around Kai.

“I knew there was a reason why I loved you so much…”

Ray leaned towards Max and whispered.

“I bet you two-hundred dollars Kai will propose first.”

“No way! Tyson will! Obviously!” 

“It’s a bet.”

They didn’t notice but Mr. Dickenson was listening and butted in.

“Either way I think Kai should propose first. It only makes sense.”

“I see where you’re coming from…” Ray contemplated. 

Tyson pulled away from Kai and turned back to the group. 

They all agreed that it was time to go home. They decided to stay at a hotel instead of intruding on Kai and Tyson’s privacy by staying at Tyson’s house. 

Kai and Tyson called a cab to get home. They dragged themselves out of the car and into the house slow as snails. 

They plopped themselves on the bed and crawled close to each other, Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai. 

“Mmm Kai? Are you sleeping yet?”

“No but I’m soo tired…”

“Me too, I’m soo tired but soo…” Tyson’s voice trailed off.

“Excited right?”

“Yeah… We haven’t done anything in ages. But I’m soooo tired.”

“Tomorrow morning then? I want to do something we haven’t tried before…” Kai murmured while his body warmed up from embarrassment. 

“Really? Well don’t get me so excited I won’t be able to sleep…” 

Almost right after he finished his sentence they were out like a light.


	27. Chapter 27: (Testing New Boundaries)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : ) sorry, whoops not again. Another NSFW chapter.

Kai woke up with a slightly stiff neck. He twisted and turned and burrowed more into Tyson.

“You’re awake?” Kai asked in a scratchy voice.

“Yes-m!” Tyson felt himself be pushed down into the bed on to his back. 

“Woah! Someone is really really horny…”

Kai barely muttered a ‘yeah’ before pushing his body into him and kissing him for ages and eventually pulling away breathing hard. 

“I really want to…” Kai said while Tyson played with his hair with both hands.

“Oh yes, you did say you wanted to do something new last night right?” Tyson grinned while his heart started to beat fast.

“What is it Kai? You can tell me” Tyson whispered into his ear.

“Mmmm…” Kai got embarrassed and rubbed his face in Tyson’s shoulder.

“What? You can tell me Kai! It’s not really bad, is it?” Tyson asked cautiously. 

Kai lifted up his head a bit and pulled himself into a sitting position on top of Tyson with both his hands intertwined with his.

“You should do me.”

Kai said under his breath while giving a mischievous smile. 

“Do you? You have to be more specific…”

“Top me! Do me… You know like I did to you but, I want to be bottom…”

Tyson gave off a surprised look with wide eyes.

“Really?! I thought you preferred to be top! Have you ever been a bottom before?”

“No but I think I want to with you…” Kai played with the edge of Tyson’s shirt awkwardly. 

“You know how right?” Tyson asked while sliding his hands under Kai’s shirt and rolling it up.

“I- think so, guide me through it anyways…” Kai looked to the side embarrassed.

Tyson pulled off Kai’s shirt and started to undo his pants.

“If you don’t want to just tell me okay? You seem put off…”

“I’m just shy. Don’t think I don’t want to-”

“Woah you’re really erect Kai.”

“Shut up! Don’t say things like that-” Kai tried to pull off Tyson’s shirt as well, Tyson pulled away from him and let him pull it off then went back to pulling off his pants eventually taking them off leaving Kai leaning overtop of him in only his underwear.

“Sorry Tyson.” Kai started awkwardly looking down.

“What?” 

“You were right I did gain a little bit of weight-”

“No! Don’t worry about that!” Tyson said angrily as he pulled himself up into a hug around Kai’s torso.

“I like you just being you.”

“Stop being so cuddly and cute-” Kai said while trying to peel him off. “I’m trying to get you to do me here…”

“Okay but Kai seriously.”

“What?”

“This isn’t going to work with you on top of me.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Kai leaned back into a sitting position and leaned on his elbows. Tyson crawled forward overtop of him, kissing him.

He reached behind him down and grabbed his butt.

“Ah-”

Tyson stopped with a surprised face.

“Sorry I wasn’t expecting…” Kai tried to gather his composure. 

“I didn’t know you could make those kind of noises… Can I hear more?” 

“Y-Yes.” Kai put his arms around Tyson’s neck as Tyson reached down farther to prepare him. Kai tried to lean into Tyson’s shoulder so he wouldn’t see his face. He grit his teeth; it felt odd, he wasn’t used to it. 

“You doing okay?” Tyson asked.

“Umm… It feels weird…” Kai stuttered. 

“It kind of does the first time. Here, let's see if I can-” Tyson reached further down.

“Uh- Ah! Ah…” Kai bit into Tyson’s shoulder when he made noises he wasn’t expecting.

“So did I get it? I found your spot huh? Ow! Stop biting me!” 

Kai let go and moved his mouth to the tip of Tyson ear “Mhmm- Do it again...” 

Tyson started moving around with his hand on Kai’s command.

“Wo-ah, mmM!” Kai gaped his mouth and slouched into Tyson’s chest. “Sorry I don’t meant to overreact…”

“It’s okay I know that you like it. And I like hearing your noises too.”

Tyson lifted up his hand and pulled down Kai’s underwear.

“Woah what are you doing?!” Kai asked surprised and excited, he was slightly shaking. 

“I think you’re ready, here.” Tyson leaned over and opened his drawer pulling out the big tube and pouring it over Kai.

“Uhm…” Kai hummed uncertain. 

“Are you okay? Do you want to stop?” Tyson started to undo his pants and pull them down only slightly pulling down his underwear as well. He reached back into the drawer and pulled out what Kai’s mind translated to a ‘rubber’ thanks to being in England for so long. He put it on with great practice. 

“No I don’t want to stop… I want to keep going I just- I’m-”

“A little scared?” 

“Yeah a little scared…” Kai admitted embarrassed. 

“Awww… Don’t worry about it, I’ll try to be really gentle, but if you want to stop tell me.”

Tyson inched closer and pulled Kai’s legs closer. Kai put his hands out in front of him as a barrier.

“Wait wait!”

“What?” Tyson pulled back instantly. 

“I want to turn around. Do it from the back…”

Kai flipped himself around and moved his hips towards Tyson and bent his head into the blankets arching his back.

“Okay, now do it.”

Tyson gently moved forward and put just a bit inside.

“Uhn-” Kai covered his mouth to try to stop sounds from escaping. 

Tyson gently moved slowly until it was all in. 

“Is it all in?” Kai asked without turning his face around.

“Yep, it’s a shame I can’t see your face though…” Tyson reached forward to try to pull Kai’s face to the side so he could see or kiss him but Kai pulled away. 

“Just do me, and I will make all the sounds you like...”

“Oh you won’t be able to help it…” Tyson said, feeling Kai’s body shiver at the statement. 

Tyson moved once slowly. Kai breathed in, then Tyson did again and again, the last time deeper before stopping for a break.

“Ah! Go deeper and harder…” Kai let the words slip almost breathless.

“You sure?” Tyson asked trying to be as gentle as possible. He knew Kai wasn’t fragile but he didn’t want to hurt him even the slightest bit. 

“Yes please!”

“Woah, what was that?” Tyson asked slyly. 

“Please…” Kai started again under his breath.

“Alright but only cause you asked nicely.”

Tyson started to move faster and harder as Kai manage to barely keep himself stable while leaning on both forearms. Tyson grabbed his hips with both hands.

“Ah! HmmAh, ah..Ah!” Kai moaned and his voices became more unstable as he got closer to climax.

Tyson grabbed Kai’s shoulders and pulled him up into a sitting position and reached around jerking him off with one hand fast.

“Ah! F-u-ck. Tyson!” 

Kai ended up cumming over Tyson’s hand and Tyson held him as he let him fall forward into the bed after he pulled out.

Kai sprawled out looking exhausted.

“So it was really good then? Hey Kai, were you possibly trying to hide your face from me this whole time?”

Kai turned himself over sitting up while looking at him, still panting to get his breath back.

“Maybe a little bit, my face is kind of embarrassing you know?”

“Well I think you should look to your left…” Tyson trailed off.

Kai looked to the left and saw a medium sized mirror sitting on Tyson’s dresser, he hadn’t noticed it before.

“You saw me this whole time!?” 

“I saw your face from the side, you’re really cute you know-”

Kai snorted and looked to the opposite side of him, away from Tyson.

“Hey… Hey.” Tyson said and grabbed Kai’s chin forcing him to look at him. 

“Oh, you like that?” Tyson asked while looking down, “You like being rough don’t you? I’ve noticed that…”

“Shut up… I’m not that rough-”

“You bite me all the time don’t lie.”

Kai flipped himself around so he was facing Tyson sitting up slightly. 

“Hey I only bit you maybe twice!?” Kai tried to defend himself. 

Tyson leaned down into him and kissed him.

“I know- and I don’t mind; do it as much as you want!” Tyson said cheerfully. 

“Do you want to do it again? You haven’t- um.”

“I don’t want to do it again if you don’t want to. It will put too much stress on your body-”

“No I don’t mind.”

“Kai you have to want to do it-”

“Please do it again…” Kai asked as his face went redder. He looked down at Tyson’s midsection and placed his hands there. “Please?”

Tyson could feel his whole body shiver at the word. 

“Alright… But don’t complain to me if you’re sore. Under one condition though.”

“What?” Kai asked and Tyson moved closer and started to put himself in again.

Kai grunted in the effort, although it wasn't as hard as a little while ago.

“I have to see you from the front this time…”

“Haah… Okay…” Kai exhaled the reply.

They continued again, Kai making small noises, and getting slightly frustrated. 

“Do it harder- like before- ahn…” 

“I don’t want to hurt you Kai don’t forget it’s your first time.”

“I’m not! Just- Go faster at least… A little harder, please!” 

Tyson stopped moving even the slightest bit and went completely still.

“What was that Kai? I didn’t hear…”

“Please…”

Tyson thrusted into him a little harder, and then stopped.

“Sorry I didn’t hear that, a little louder perhaps?”

“Ah hah… You bastard… Please, do it again- Ah!”

Tyson did it again and stopped and looked into Kai’s eyes.

“Sorry? Once more-”

“Ah… Please…” Kai tried to grab Tyson hips and tried to move them back and forth himself. 

He seemed totally out of it. Like he was in a daze, with his eyes only half open. He had sweat rolling down his face to his neck. He was panting uncontrollably he couldn’t stop himself.

“Please Tyson- Please please please… Haah- Please?” 

Tyson was pleasantly surprised. He always wanted to see Kai show his emotions, and the way he trusted him to be in control of him losing control like this made him ridiculously excited. 

“I’ve never heard you beg before Kai…”

“Just- keep doing what you were doing!” Kai had lost hold of his composure.

Tyson tilted his head pretending to be confused to tease Kai.

“Just! Please!” Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson’s neck. 

Tyson began to move again, but Kai knew where he was coming from. 

“Mm Ah! Please Tyson there! Please, please, please! Uhnah!…”


	28. Chapter 28: (A Winter Waiter)

Many days had passed. Tyson and Kai had said goodbye to their friends as they took their planes to different continents. They still continued to text, and Tyson and Kai continued to spend all the time together they possibly could. To both of them it seemed they could never get tired of each other.

Kai woke up on the cold winter morning. Tyson wasn’t in bed which was odd. During the past few days they had spent with each other they both would wake up at the same time. He crawled out of bed wearing only loose boxers. He rubbed his eyes and walked downstairs. Tyson had made breakfast for him and was standing in the living room putting on a dress shirt.

“Tyson? What are you doing?” Kai asked rubbing his eyes trying to focus on him. 

Tyson finished doing up the last button on his shirt and grabbed his coat to put on overtop. 

“Well I have an interview today-”

“Interview? Like for a job?” Kai asked puzzled. 

“Yeah. At the cafe with all the tourists down the street.”

“You didn’t tell me you were looking for a job… Why? Aren’t your classes starting in the spring?”

Kai walked over to Tyson and helped him with his coat.

“Well… I’m not going to have any income during the winter since the classes won’t be on... And if they are a flop and don’t get popular enough and I don’t make enough money then… I need to have a backup plan.”

Kai started to button up Tyson’s coat.

“You know if you’re ever low on cash-”

“No Kai! I’m not taking your money.”

Kai sighed, remembering what Tala had told him. There was no changing his mind and he knew that. So Kai started to unbutton his coat.

“Kai what are you-”

“If you are going to an interview in a place like that you should at least wear a tie.”

Tyson stayed silent for a moment.

“You can borrow mine. I have one on me for emergencies.”

Tyson laughed, “You have an emergency tie?” 

“Hey it came in handy didn’t it?”

Kai had grabbed his tie from upstairs and passed it to Tyson. Tyson held it in his hand limply.

“Um…”

“You don’t know how to tie it, do you?” Kai asked with a grin.

“Well a little- but not nicely.”

“Here.”

Kai pulled it around Tyson’s neck and started tying. When he finished he grabbed his coat from the couch and threw it around him and started to do it up again. 

“Good luck Tyson.”

Tyson put his hand to Kai’s face.

“Haha, you need to shave you have stubble.”

“Shut u-” 

Tyson kissed him on the lips before he could finish.

“Thanks for the luck!” 

 

 

When Tyson came back he was full of hope. They had liked him a lot, mostly for his young looks but, as they put it, his ‘professional style’ too.

“So you’re gonna be a waiter in the winter?” Kai asked as they slouched on the couch with Tyson leaning against his chest.

“A winter waiter. The tips should be good.” Tyson pointed out. 

Kai hung his head back and took a deep breath and let it out.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.” He sighed.

“Well you’re living with me so you don’t have to worry about it too much.”

Kai brought his head back up.

“Living with you?” He asked confused.

“Uh yeah remember when we texted that night and you asked if you could move in with me after you graduated? I assumed that was what we were doing right now…”

“Oh right! I forgot…I did say that I remember. Wasn’t I really tired?”

“You were ridiculously tired. It was cute”

“Well thank you Tyson. I’m taking the offer. I guess I’m… Living with you from now on?”

There was an awkward silence.

“Is there anything I should do? Do I need to know anything? Um…” Kai asked awkwardly. He was excited about living with Tyson but it suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea how to behave in a house where he was no longer a guest but a member of the house.

“Well…”

Tyson sat on top of Kai holding both of his hands.

“The house and dojo have been in my family for generations. It was very important to my Grandpa as you know… I would like to do some major repairs on it one day, but I don’t have the money. I’m careful not to let it fall in my father’s hands. I think that’s the only reason my Grandpa might have been upset that I was gay. After all the Dojo gets passed on through blood right…”

“So does the Hiwatari company…” 

There was another moment of silence that turned awkward. They could both read each other’s mind, but didn’t want to say it.

“Anyways!” Tyson started again. “There is also my Grandpa’s koi pond in the back which he was always really proud of. So I’m trying to keep that in check too-”

“Tyson?” Kai interrupted. 

“Yes Kai?” 

“You mentioned before once that you wanted to get married and have kids…”

Kai stopped for a moment and swallowed a dry lump in his throat.

“Do you want kids still?”

Tyson looked down at him awkwardly.

“I’ve- Always wanted kids. And I still do.”

Kai looked at Tyson without wavering. He held his hand tighter.

“And you told me you wished that we could be together for a very very long time… So…”

Tyson looked at Kai with soft eyes.

“I know you- Kai I- I thought you had a hard time with the subject of kids-”

“Well the problem was I always thought I would be forced into a marriage with a woman I didn’t love. If I lived that kind of life working most of the time I think it would be in my nature to not love my kid but-”

Kai stopped, taking a deep breath to stop himself from stuttering. 

“But now that things are different. I think that- If I lived with you my whole life, forever, if we had kids- I think I would want them.”

Tyson could feel his eyes getting hot. He rubbed the edges of his eyes with his sleeve. 

He sniffed and leaned down into Kai’s chest.

“I love you so much Kai… But don’t force yourself, just because I want kids doesn’t mean you have to-”

“Tyson!” Kai grabbed his arms and slowly pulled him up to look into his eyes.

“With. You. I. Want. A. Family.” He sounded out every word independently and gently shook him at every syllable.

“Kai…” Tyson reached forward and pulled himself towards Kai into a tight embrace. 

“I love you so much Kai…” 

Kai snuggled into Tyson holding him close. They stayed like that for what felt like ages. And now that they were living together, they had many more of these moments to come.


	29. Chapter 29: (The Feeling of an Average Life)

It was late January and Kai was lazily sitting on the couch reading a book he found in Tyson’s room. The binding was new, Tyson had never opened it before. It was a classic, nothing he would have been into anyways, then his phone went off. 

Kai reached over towards the coffee table and grabbed the phone. He assumed it was Tyson messaging him about getting off work soon. He was liking his new winter waiter job, but often came home tired. When Kai looked at the messages he noticed it was someone different. 

 

….

Tala: Hey Kai! I just wanted to let you know I got that job you offered, and I didn’t even need you to put in a good word for me. I stock in the large Hiwatari warehouse in Moscow. It’s my second day and it’s going well!

Kai: Really! I’m proud of you.

Tala: Thanks so much Kai!

Kai: Hang on I’ll phone you.

….

 

Kai dialed his number. He wanted to talk to him verbally instead of through text. 

The phone rang, there was a slight click before Tala answered.

“Hello?” 

“Hey Tala! It’s Kai. So you like the job?”

“Yeah it’s pretty interesting. I label stuff, move shelves around. I like the people I work with they are really nice.” 

“That’s great, I’m glad.”

Kai could hear the faint sounds of cars driving by and sirens in the distance.

“Hey where are you?”

“I’m on the balcony of my apartment why?”

“I was just wondering the background noise it’s kind of noisy.”

“Oh that’s just cause I’m in the city by the highway I'll move.” Tala said while Kai heard the faint sounds of a door opening and closing then silent background noise. 

“So what have you been up to Kai? What are you doing? Working?”

“Actually I’m being a lazy sack of shit and living with Tyson in Japan.”

They both laughed. 

“So are you going to work at the company then?”

“That’s a good question…” Kai hummed for a moment, “My Grandfather hasn’t said anything. Not one word since I arrived a couple months ago.”

“Well, have you ever thought about it?” Tala asked as the phone line crackled from the connection.

“I always assumed it would happen. I never thought about what I would do otherwise… I guess get a retail job, although if I did I think my Grandfather would kill me.” He laughed.

“So what are you gonna do? Leech off your boyfriend?”

“Honestly I guess I kind of am… I shouldn’t be considering I can pay my own way…”

“Mmmm makes sense. It doesn’t sound like he minds though.”

“I offer to make food and clean and stuff but he never lets me.”

“You should just do it anyways.”

“You make a good point. What should I start with?”

“Uhmmm… Try doing something super obvious for brownie points. Like cleaning the floors or scrubbing the fridge. Leave the messy things for another day like cleaning the fireplace or oven.”

“You have to clean your oven?!”

“Yeah. You didn’t know that? Dude that’s how you start fires. I bet you also don’t know to empty the lint catcher in the dryer.”

Kai didn’t say anything.

“You don’t empty the lint catcher do you.” 

“How do I do that exactly?”

“Well tell Tyson I have great respect for him cause I couldn’t live with you.”

“Hey!” 

 

They continued to laugh about stupid things and catch up on life. After Kai had hung up the phone he looked around the living room.

I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tidy up a bit…

He ended up organizing CDs, movies, and games, into different shelves and rearranged consoles to make more space, leaving the floor empty and ready to be swept and possibly mopped. 

I think it looks pretty nice.

Kai looked at the clock on the TV’s cable console.

There is no way it’s that late already?!

Kai sat back down and opened the book again and started reading. He got really into it but when he heard the door open he turned towards the front entrance turning his body around and looking over the couch.

“Welcome back Tyson!” 

“Hey Kai.”

Tyson walked over and pulled Kai’s head back and kissed him from behind the couch.

“Mmm, so how was work?” Kai asked.

“You’re wearing your glasses!? Were you reading? And work was fine except for this one couple, god.”

“Tell me about them.” Kai said while taking off his glasses, closing his book, and placing them on the coffee table and moving to one side of the couch.

“Pride and Prejudice? Really? I didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff.”

Tyson took off his coat and scarf and threw them on the chair opposite them. He undid some buttons on his black dress shirt that he used as his waiter uniform and sprawled on top of Kai on the couch taking a deep breath in and letting it out. He leaned his head on Kai’s chest. Kai put his hand on his back and started to rub it gently. 

“Oh you tidied up the living room. Was it messy or something?”

“Naw, I just thought I should do something.”

“Well thank you Kai.”

“So, that couple?” 

“Oh right. So this couple came in, a boy and a girl…”

Tyson leaned on his side against the couch while still staying near Kai. He liked to have one hand open to do gestures. He always did this when he told stories. Kai had learned this and accepted it as one of his quirks, he didn’t mind at all, he secretly thought it was cute and loved it. 

“So at first they wait to be seated and ask specifically for a window seat, which is no problem I get their seats just fine, and I sit them down. The first thing the girl does is complain that the sun is too strong.”

“Whaat? Really? That’s ridiculous.” Kai said in disbelief.

“I know right? So I made a silly joke something like ‘well I can't change the sun’s direction haha’ and she freaked at me. Like my joke was apparently sassy and just the most disrespectful thing someone has ever said to her. So I offer to get them different seats not by a window. But that is not okay, they want to be sat by a window seat. So I closed the blinds.”

“Good plan. Innovative. That’s why I like you.”

“Aw thanks. Then, the girl gave this guy the most intense stare, he looked at me and asked if everything we serve is gluten-free, so I ask them if they are celiac or have any allergies; he says no but he wanted to judge how ‘healthy’ our menu was. I almost killed her Kai. I almost ended her life.”

“Woah calm down.” Kai laughed. 

“And so they unhappily ordered fancy extra creme decaf lattes with regular muffins with all the gluten. Then they complained about the bill and ‘the service’. Of course I was the only one with the balls to serve them and no one else would take two steps towards them so I knew they were complaining about me. I told them to not bother tipping me at all and then I made a mistake.”

“Oh no. What did you do?”

“Well usually I don’t judge, or assume, but in this case… So I politely asked them ‘if her and her boyfriend would mind going to the till to pay’. And she looked at me and started yelling about how he was gay and how I couldn’t assume something like that- and he had the most terrified expression on his face, like I felt so bad. He had a serious case of gay best friend syndrome, with the Queen of the Bitches.”

“And so I may or may not have said something along the lines of ‘look honey I know gay when I see it, I just thought someone with that much attitude towards someone couldn’t possibly be with them unless they were their crazy girlfriend’.”

“Damn. Savage.”

“So in the end someone else helped them pay their bill. I might get fired. Everyone knows I’m gay there now. Some of the other workers thought I was awesome, others… Not so much.”

“Aww…” Kai wrapped his arms around him and hugged him really hard.

“Well I think it was awesome. You did really good today.”

“Mmm. Thanks Kai.”

They held each other sleepily for a while. Then they heard the buzzer meaning someone was at the front gate. They pulled apart and sat up on opposite sides of the couch,

“Who could it be?” Tyson wondered. 

Tyson walked to the front door and put on slippers.

“I’m coming out too-” Kai called after him.

Before he even made it to the end of the living room there was a loud heavy knock on the door. 

Tyson looked out the peephole and turned to Kai.

“It’s your Grandfather…”

“What?”

Tyson slowly opened the door.

“What are you doing!-” Kai yelled at him and Tyson opened the door more.

“Hello Mr. Voltaire. What can I do for you?” Tyson asked politely using Kai’s Grandfather’s first name. 

“The gate was open, I figured I could just walk in. Could I talk to Kai for a moment?”

“If he wants to talk to you…” Tyson turned to Kai who was grinding his teeth.

Tyson walked over to Kai and leaned into his ear.

“Look if he pulls the same shit he did last time we can kick him out… But for now I think you guys should talk…”

“Fine.” Kai answered Tyson while staring down his Grandfather.

“You guys go sit in the living room. I’ll make tea.”

Tyson quickly disappeared into the kitchen, which Kai turned around and sat on the couch Tyson and him were just on; he then pointed to the chair across from him, his Grandfather sat down on the chair he offered.

“So Kai how have you been? I had no idea where you went after school.”

“You probably took a logical guess, or else you would have been so worried right?” 

“Yes you are right. I would have been worried.” Voltaire said, shocking Kai into a silence. 

Tyson came back with a tray, four teacups and an old clay teapot that Kai recognised as his Grandpa’s. He sat down on the couch near Kai and placed the tray on the coffee table between everyone. 

“That was quick Tyson. Thank you.” Voltaire acknowledged politely. 

“Well it’s still seeping so we will have to wait a minute or two. I’m sorry about the set not matching. This is my Grandpa’s teapot, it makes the best tea.”

“I know, thank you Tyson.” Voltaire thanked him. 

“How would you know?” Kai crossed his arms with a disgusted look on his face.

“One time he invited me over here for tea, a long time ago, it’s not important now-”

“I think it’s important! When did that happen? I had no idea you two even knew each other.” Tyson asked curious. 

“Hmm… It was a few years ago when you kids were in high school. He invited me over to talk, and that was that.”

“What did you talk about? I’m sorry it’s just- Since he’s gone now…” Tyson asked showing an obvious face full of sadness. Kai was angry that Tyson was showing his true emotions around his Grandfather, he didn’t want him to know their weaknesses. 

“No I understand Tyson. We actually discussed you boys mostly. He mentioned that he thought you liked Kai, and wanted to know how I felt about that.”

“Ha! And what did you say exactly?-” Kai started, ready to come back with some sly retort.

“I told him that I didn’t care what you did, as long as you grew up to take over the company and make heirs. But I did tell him that if you liked Tyson back, and as long as you did he would always be in possible danger.” 

“We haven’t encountered any hardships yet…” Tyson pointed out. 

“Yes, I know. I’ve worked very hard to keep Kai’s identity hidden from the world. No one knows who my heir is. But if he takes over the company…” Voltaire trailed off. 

Tyson started to pour the tea from the teapot into three cups. The tea came out in a nice smooth pattern. He didn’t spill once. 

Voltaire picked up a teacup thanking him, so did Kai. 

“So why are you here then?” Kai asked impatiently. 

“Two reasons.” Voltaire stopped and took a sip of tea. “To see you-”

“Well that’s bullshit.” Kai spat. 

“Kai!” Tyson looked at him intensely after shouting his name, while Kai put the cup back on the table and crossed his arms defensively. 

“And to ask you if you were ready to start training to take over the Hiwatari company.”

Kai stayed silent but still held a furious expression.

“You have the education. You went to school, you worked hard, you’re smart, capable-”

“I know all that.” Kai uncrossed his arms and leaned over using his knees as rests for his elbows.

Tyson looked to the floor,“Kai- It’s your choice. Leave me out of the picture-” 

“Never. You will always be in my life-”

“Kai you’ve prepared yourself for this your whole life…” Tyson trailed off.

“We have never talked about this Tyson… But if it means you will be in danger, I can’t do it.” Kai instantly looked exhausted.

“There are measures you can take to protect him and yourself, but keeping him anonymous is your best bet-”

“Did you hear me Grandfather!? I can’t do it! Not if it puts Tyson in potential danger!” 

Kai slammed his fist on the edge of the couch and looked to his side.

Voltaire took the final sip of his tea slowly and gently laid the cup on the table.

“In a week there will be a car waiting for you outside at noon. It will wait for an hour. If you don’t show up, I’ll take that as a no and will hire someone else to take over the company. It’s up to you Kai.”

Voltaire stood up with great effort. He was a very old man now, and had grown patient in his old age. He walked towards the door, his feet dragged on the ground as he moved. 

“It’s a very nice house. I hope you two are happy. Also Tyson there are two unstable beams outside near the edge of your dojo, you should have a contractor look at them.” He opened the door and held it open for a minute and looked back at them sitting on the couch and to Kai’s head as he stayed turned away. “Bye Kai.” He squeezed out the door and closed it softly behind him.

Kai was still very angry. He was trembling and looked away from Tyson. Tyson inched closer to him on the couch.

“Kai?” Tyson put a hand on Kai’s shoulder.

He tried to shrug him off and put his other first to his mouth.

Tyson kept his grip on him and could feel his heart rate slow.

“If it wasn’t for me, would you take the job?”

Kai jumped off the couch making Tyson’s hand slide off him. He put his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. He paced around the living room agitated. 

“It’s not that Tyson it’s-”

He turned around to look at him.

“It’s just that-”

Kai sighed trying to find the right words.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Kai looked at Tyson with eyes full of tears. It had been a long time since Tyson had seen Kai this upset. 

“I wouldn’t know what to do with myself…” Kai shook his head and looked down to the floor. His hands fell to his sides and he clenched his fists.

“It will put you in danger… And there are no upsides.”

Tyson stayed on the couch and kept his cool.

“It will put you in danger too. And taking over the company will ensure it stays in your family. You already know so much about it, wouldn’t it be a waste?”

“You are right.”

“Do it Kai. If you don’t like it, you can always quit. I know you’ve been working at this for years, to the point where you don’t even know if you want it…” 

“Ha. You’re right again…” Kai loosened his grip and his whole body felt limp. He looked at the floor.

Tyson got up off the couch and walked over to him and grabbed both his shoulders. He pulled Kai into his chest and put both his arms around him while Kai let himself fall victim to Tyson’s soothing embrace again. 

“Tyson…” Kai’s voice began to crack. It was a side Tyson hadn’t seen in him before. He knew this was one of the most difficult and stressful decisions Kai would have to make, and he had been waiting his whole life to find out when it would happen. 

“You should do it Kai- I think you would like it. And if you don’t… You might regret it later. At least try.”

“Okay…”

Kai burrowed his face into Tyson.

Kai mumbled into him while grabbing the back of his shirt with both hands, “god what would I do without you…”


	30. Chapter 30: (At Least Try)

A few days later Kai was still trying to prepare himself mentally, get a grasp on the situation, and decide what to do. He was sitting in the living room while Tyson had his head on his lap sleeping. It had been a long, cozy, and cold winter day. The sun was shining but there was tons of frost on the ground. They had taken a walk by the sea and came back sleepy. They cuddled by the couch and Tyson soon fell asleep. Kai angled himself away from his head and started reading his book which was almost finished. He was really into it and he could swear he could hear arguing in the distance but he omitted it from his brain; but then it got louder, and sounded like it was coming nearer. Then he heard the front door slam open.

Kai dropped his book on the floor and jumped up forcing Tyson awake and leaned over him unconsciously protecting him from whatever it was that burst through the door.

“I told you he doesn’t want to see you! And he probably never will!” 

It was Kai’s Grandfather following a tall man who was red in the face. He looked familiar, had slight stubble, and greying black hair. 

Tyson squeezed around Kai and stood beside him.

“Who are you and why are you in our house?!” Tyson yelled towards the man. 

Voltaire grabbed the man’s shoulder forcefully, the man wouldn’t take his eyes off Kai. 

“He doesn’t want to see you Susumu!”

Tyson looked to Kai who was staring at the man without blinking. He swallowed, Tyson saw his throat move and then he stayed still as stone. 

The man finally talked.

“Kai?” 

“Susumu don’t-” Voltaire almost looked scared. 

“Father…” Kai pushed out the words through a dry throat. 

“I can make him leave Kai.” Voltaire extended his arm out in front of Kai’s father. 

Kai gave a cold hard laugh.

“Why would I want him to leave? I want to talk to him just as much as you think I do you. Of course I want to talk to the man who abandoned me and made no effort to find me again! Please, everyone in the room that I hate and continuously invades my personal life, please sit down.”

“Kai I-”

Kai gave them both an over exaggerated smile.

“There are no excuses in the world for what you two did to me. My own Grandfather forced my father and mother to abandon me, and my Father and Mother didn’t even try to see me. Don’t try to make it better or sugarcoat what you did, don’t even try.”

Tyson knew it was something Kai had always wanted to get off his chest, so he didn’t dare get involved. 

The room had a thick layer of tension over it as Susumu cleared his throat and wouldn’t break his line of sight on Kai. 

“I hear you might take over the company.”

Kai folded his arms.

“It’s true.”

“I’m proud of you Kai.”

“Yeah I might do what you never managed to do and forced on me instead, you better be proud.” 

Kai’s Grandfather stood between the two of them.

“I told you Susumu! He doesn’t want to talk to you!” 

The man pushed passed Voltaire. 

“Kai I’m sorry.” He still wouldn’t stop staring at Kai. “You have grown so big. How old are you now? Twenty-two?”

“Yes.” Kai responded robotically.

“Do you have anyone special in your life? A girl maybe?”

“Actually, I’m gay, with this guy right here.” Kai wrapped an arm around Tyson and dramatically kissed him on the cheek giving Tyson a slight shock. “As you can see we are living together, we’ve been together for a while and plan to get married one day.”

“Oh, I’m so proud of you! It must be hard if you’re going to take over the Hiwatari company, especially with such a Russian influence…” 

Kai grinded his teeth and pulled away from Tyson. Tyson realised he used him all for shock factor, he just wanted to rile up his father. 

“They don’t have to know.” Kai scrunched up his face, everyone except for his father recognized it as a face filled with rage.

Voltaire stepped in front of Susumu again.

“We should go-”

“Do you not care?” Kai asked, his voice ringing throughout the living room.

“Of course I care about you.” Susumu gave a confused face.

“A man who never cared about my well being for so many years could not possibly care.”

“Kai don’t-” Voltaire was trying desperately to talk some sense into the situation. He obviously knew the personalities of the two the best and was afraid of the outcome, he looked to Tyson trying to find some support there. 

“Kai maybe you should calm down a little-” Tyson tried to grab Kai’s sleeve in support but he pulled away. Secretly Tyson wanted him to get everything out. 

“You’re right Kai-” Susumu tried to tiptoe his way around the situation to gain his son’s approval. But Kai knew it wasn’t happening. 

“If you cared you would have found me during our tournaments. It would have been easy to find me, I was on TV all the time. Or when I started going to boarding school, or when I went overseas to London and fell into a self-destructive depression- Could I have used someone who cared then? Were you there?”

“No but if I knew I would have been- I wanted to be-”

“Were. You. There?!” 

Kai was yelling now and started to move towards him, Tyson put his arm and body in front of Kai and stopped him from advancing. Tyson now knew why Voltaire looked so worried, if Kai got this attitude from his father there could be a full out war in their living room.

“I wasn’t there. I accept that.” 

At those words Tyson could feel Kai loosen in his arms. 

“Father. I’m going to take over the company. I’m going to succeed where you failed.”

Voltaire’s eyes lit up. Susumu became furious, but held it in. 

“I don’t think I can ever accept you into my life again, you can try, but I don’t think I could ever accept you as my father figure.”

Tyson could feel Kai’s whole body go limp in his arms, and could see his eyes turn cold. 

“I’m sorry to hear that Kai. I always hoped you could forgive me, and I knew the longer I waited the worse it became-”

“I don’t forgive people so easily.” Kai stood up straight. Tyson let go of him and stood beside him.

Susumu sighed.

“I’m sorry Kai. I’ll leave. I’ll leave my phone number with your grandfather if you need it.”

“Bye.” Kai said with a sour look on his face.

Susumu shuffled his feet and looked at Kai before turning and walking out the door. Voltaire followed but held the door open.

“I’m sorry Kai. When I told him you might take over the company he wanted to see you.”

“It’s okay.” Kai said calmly. “Whatever.”

Voltaire left and closed the door. The air around them reverted back to normal and the only thing that made it feel like the situation just happened was the speed of Kai’s pulse. 

“Kai? Are you okay?” Tyson asked after a while.

“I’m fine.” He answered back intensely. 

Tyson stood beside him and reached over with his hand and tightly clasped Kai’s hand. Kai took a deep breath and exhaled. 

“I’m fine.” Kai repeated himself this time in a softer tone.

As Kai relaxed his shoulders sank and he turned himself on one foot and leaned into Tyson. Without words Tyson used one hand to bring his head closer to his shoulder. 

Tyson knew the situation. They knew each other well enough; he knew how Kai felt. It had been years since he had seen his father. He still felt betrayed, and was still in shock and on edge that he appeared so suddenly and badgered him with such a heavy topic. 

So he didn’t bother asking him about it.

He just held him.

“Do you want to go upstairs to bed where it’s more comfy?” Tyson asked in a quiet voice.

“Yeah.” Kai mumbled through his shirt.

Tyson still held his hand and guided him upstairs. Tyson sat on the bed and made Kai sit beside him. They ended up cuddling in odd positions and laughing before mutually deciding on a position and staying that way. Tyson had his eyes closed but he wasn't sleeping. He nudged Kai who did not move.

“Hey, are you sleeping?” Tyson whispered.

“Hey. Kai?” Tyson said again.

Kai was leaning on his chest. He could feel his breaths going in and out rhythmically. A thought suddenly occurred to Tyson as he looked at him.

This is the first time he has ever fallen asleep first. I’ve seen him asleep countless time but- This is different. He fell asleep on me. 

Tyson reached over and stroked Kai’s hair. It was still short, but had grown longer in the many weeks he had been here. Tyson grabbed the end of his own hair which was long now, he would often do it up for practicing in the dojo. 

Kai made a sleepy noise in his sleep, and Tyson stopped playing with his hair in fear that he might wake up. 

Tyson closed his eyes and fell into the warmth of Kai and the cozyness of the room. It felt like two seconds had passed when he woke up late in the night.

Kai’s not here.

He could hear the sound of the shower down the hall. He didn’t bother moving he was so tired and out of it. He heard the slight squeak of the taps as the shower was turned off.

Tyson sat up with his legs crossed on the bed and rubbed his eyes. The door to their bedroom was half opened letting the light from the hallway stream in. The door opened slowly and Kai was there.

“Hey good morning.” Tyson said with a raspy exhausted voice. 

As Tyson’s eyes adjusted to the light he noticed Kai was wearing only a bath towel around his waist.

“It’s not even light yet Tyson don’t say that.” Kai joked while walking towards the dresser.

He opened the drawers and Tyson called to him.

“You can borrow some of my comfy pajamas if you want. Since I know you like them so much. I guess I know what to buy you for your birthday now.”

Kai laughed and pulled out Tyson clothes. He untied the towel from his waist and threw it on the bed behind him. He started to change. 

Tyson leaned over towards the edge of the bed and reached out with his hands.

“Nice ass.” Tyson laughed as he grabbed two handfuls of Kai’s buns.

Kai jumped at the touch. He wasn’t expecting it.

“Hey! Your hands are cold!” Kai pulled away and managed to put on boxers and pants quickly. 

Tyson laughed and leaned back into the bed again.

“Then come get warm?” Tyson grinned leaning into the stack of pillows behind him.

“Ha ha.” Kai jumped on the bed and crawled towards him only wearing the underwear and pants. “Are you going to change?”

“Of course.” Tyson stared blankly and stood up from the bed. He started to take off all his clothes except for his underwear.

“Done!” Tyson jumped back on to the bed, it creaked from the impact.

Tyson crawled towards Kai who was leaning in Tyson’s old spot. 

“You’re so gross and lazy you know…” Kai said while grinning. 

Tyson nodded and placed his hands on Kai’s chest.

“Yeah I know- Hey, how did you get all this muscle again?”

Kai grabbed his wrists. “When you’re gone at work sometimes I workout. Just enough to lose all the winter weight I gained.” 

Tyson looked a little taken back, which stunned Kai.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Well…” Tyson looked down shyly. “I hope you didn’t do that just cause I made fun of you… You look really nice of course! But I don’t really care what you look like…” 

“That’s a lie and you know it.” Kai smiled and pushed Tyson up from over him and twisted his body around so he was on top of Tyson.

“No really Kai! I don’t really care about your weight or anything like- as long as you’re healthy…” 

Kai had his hands over Tyson’s wrists and held them close to his chest. 

“You better remember saying that, and you better not regret it when I turn old and wrinkly.”

“Hey I’ll turn old and wrinkly too!” Tyson tried to pull his head up as he emphasized his point. 

Kai held his hands close to him and leaned down into Tyson and kissed him, at first gently, and then more vigorous. 

They pulled apart. Tyson noticed Kai wasn’t holding his hands anymore and lifted them to his face.

“So, what? Should we make the most of our youth or something? Or are we going to continue doing it like rabbits even when we are decades old?” 

Kai chuckled and bent down to kiss him once slowly, then pulled away.

“We will probably slow down in the future once we have kids to look after, right?”

Tyson had wrapped his arms around Kai’s head when he said it and then stopped dead in his tracks.

“You’ve mentioned that a few times- but I thought you were only agreeing with me. Are you seriously considering having kids in the future?” 

Kai looked to the side and hummed for a moment.

“Well we would have to get married first. But we should wait a while- then we can think about it. It’s not as easy as most couples-”

Tyson pulled himself into Kai hugging him.

“You seriously make my life Kai…”

“I know I know! Stop saying that!” 

“So like…” Tyson let himself fall back down. “If… We decide to have kids like- What will we do? How many do you want? And… How?”

Kai pulled himself into a sitting position of top of Tyson.

“Well. I was thinking about this. We would have to pay someone to donate an egg and carry a child… And if I take over the company and stay there we will have to do it in secret… So there's more money for her to keep it a secret…”

“I know. That’s why it’s not as easy as regular couples…” Tyson looked disheartened for a moment. 

“So I was thinking… I know it sounds biased but… If there was science that could use both of our genetic material to make a kid I would take that in a second but… That can’t happen.”

Kai made a good point. Tyson had been thinking about it of course, but they didn’t want to say it.

“So- What if we had two kids. One has my genetics… And the other has yours? And it would probably help if they had the same mom…” Tyson pointed out. 

“Yeah… And I don’t want to force them to do anything but- One could take over the company if he so chooses, and the other can-”

“Take over the Dojo!” Tyson interrupted enthusiastically. 

“Exactly. But we don’t have to be thinking this out fully right now… We haven’t even been together a year yet…”

“Some might disagree…” Tyson said looking to the side awkwardly. 

“What do you mean?” Kai asked confused. 

“Well how long do you think we have been together Kai?”

“Since I got here… Um two months?”

Tyson sighed.

“What?!” Kai asked.

Tyson leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone.

“Who are you texting?” Kai asked while trying to look at the screen. 

“Ray.”

“Why?” 

“You’ll see.”

“What are you asking him?”

“Oh he replied!”

Kai managed to look at the screen while Tyson angled it towards him. 

 

 

….

Tyson: Hey Ray! Kai and I were just wondering how long we have been together for, we haven’t been counting.

….

Ray: That’s a good question. Well you had those three months he was away but you were still dating long distance, and then these two months so technically 5 months, but you guys were REALLY close in highschool so… Plus you have known each other for a lot longer. 

Tyson: You make a good point. Thanks!

….

 

 

“Well that’s interesting.” Kai said in a legitimately curious voice.

“Yeah…” Tyson said trailing off while looking into Kai’s eyes. 

Tyson dropped his phone in the covers and wrapped himself around Kai kissing him passionately. He was glad Kai had forgot the events of the day and it was just them together again, where Kai felt most comfortable.


	31. Chapter 31: (Finally a Businessman)

The day had finally come. Kai was finishing fixing his tie in the living room. Tyson leaned on the doorframe entering the living room looking at him.

“You look really good in a suit you know.”

“Thanks.” Kai said while walking up to him and giving him a fast kiss before walking to the door. 

“You nervous Kai?” Tyson asked.

“Yeah…” Kai started to put on his shoes but seemed to be having trouble. 

Tyson walked over and kneeled down below him. He started to tie his shoes calmly; in a way it reassured Kai.

“Thanks Tyson.” 

“No problem, if you want I can be in a similar position when you get back…” Tyson looked up at him grinning.

Kai let off a low awkward laugh. 

Tyson pulled himself back up and was at equal level with him again. He adjusted his tie and brushed his shoulder.

“Is the car outside?” Kai asked.

“Yes, but don’t worry it hasn’t been there long- since the last time you asked.” 

Tyson put his hand to Kai’s cheek.

“You’ll be fine! Don’t worry they will love you. Everyone will think a guy like you is a refreshing change from your grandfather right?”

“I have to be trained first Tyson, then they have to screen me- and test me- and watch me- and-”

“Okay woah there cowboy.” Tyson gently kissed him once more. “It won’t be that complicated I promise.” 

Kai sighed and looked down at the floor. He took a deep breath and looked back up at him, this time looking a bit more determined.

“You’re right.” 

“You can do it! Text me when you are making it home!” 

Kai pulled away from Tyson, saying a long goodbye and trying to pull himself away from him. He eventually made it out the door and walked down the path. Tyson watched him go slowly but surely. 

He watched the gate close behind him and later the sound of a car pulling away. 

He’ll be fine…

 

 

 

 

….

Tyson: My god he’s been gone for only a few hours and I already miss him holy fuck.

Ray: You two are so lame I love it.

Max: I know right? Aren’t they cute.

Ray: Are you hoping he liked the job?

Tyson: Kind of. I don’t think he would be happy doing anything else but being a businessman… I mean that’s all he’s ever trained and learned how to do. Besides could you see him working in retail??!?!

Ray: Customer- Hey does this knit sweater look good on me?

Max: Kai- no

Tyson: Do not roleplay my boyfriend working in retail please. 

Ray: But it’s soo funny!

Max: so besides all that how is it going? regretting it yet

Tyson: what do you mean?

Max: although I knew you guys loved each other and attracted like magnets i never knew if it would work because of your polar-opposite personalities

Ray: Max you have gotten so much better at texting I’m proud of you!

Max: thx

Ray: And you ruined it

Tyson: You make a good point Max

Max: See??

Tyson: But we work so well on other levels… But I think… There are things we need to talk about but im too scared too

Ray: Like what?

Tyson: Well like- I don’t know if you’ve noticed but like

Max: Like what?

Tyson: I say it… But Kai either feels like its too early or he can’t say it…

Ray: What is it he can’t say?

Tyson: I love you.

Tyson: Like it’s just hard for him to say… But I’ve never pressured him to do it or anything.

Max: sounds like something he would have a hard time saying. After all I never thought loving was even in his personality…

Ray: Have you ever considered that you use the term to liberally? 

Tyson: What do you mean?

Max: You can say i love you too much you know

Tyson: Oh… I don’t think hes ever had a problem with it?

Ray: Hmm. Then he will say it one day. It hasn’t been long remember.

Tyson: You’re right you’re right. I’ll wait.

….

 

 

 

 

 

When Kai came back from work Tyson greeted him with a homemade dinner and a hug. He undid his tie and placed it on the edge of the couch along with his coat. 

“So how was it?” Tyson asked as they sat down to eat.

“It was… Not bad actually. I learned a lot of stuff I didn’t know, impressed people with what I did know. It was pretty basic. I sat in on a minor product meeting.” 

“Well that doesn’t sound that bad!” Tyson said happily. 

“It wasn’t bad… Not bad at all.”


	32. Chapter 32: (Life Goes On)

It had been a few weeks. Tyson had started his classes like he had wanted too. They had been very successful so far. He had three classes, one with younger kids from elementary school, then another more advanced class with slightly older kids, and then the advanced class filled with high schoolers and some middle schoolers. Kai would come home before his classes ended. He was careful not to have anyone catch him going into the house part of the dojo. They had agreed that if anyone asked questions they would say Kai was staying there as a friend because of financial issues. Of course if anyone knew their clothing they could probably tell by Kai’s suit and clothes that he was most definitely not short of cash.

When Kai would come home Tyson would be in his last hour or so of his youngest class during the evening. Often the parents would stay around and hang out in the gardens during class watching their kids play and taking pictures while looking into the dojo since the rice paper screens were open.

Kai would be careful not to be seen. He would park his car he got through the company near the edge of the parking spaces beside the dojo. He would go through the back gardens, using the rusty old gate. Then he would go into the house through the back kitchen door. He would then wait for Tyson to be done with his classes, occupying his time by showering, reading, watching tv, cleaning, or relaxing. He would never dare start dinner. Tyson was always some reason protective about making dinners for him.

Today Kai managed to sneak into the kitchen unnoticed. He went upstairs and quickly changed into comfy clothes and went back downstairs. The kitchen was kind of messy so he decided to straighten it out. As he was wiping down the tables he heard a quiet sniffle from the entrance to the living room. When Kai turned his head to see where it came from he saw a small grade schooler standing at the edge of the kitchen. He must have had a slight cold because he had snot coming out of his nose. He stared at Kai unblinking. It was kind of unsettling.

“Who are you?” the kid looked up at him, “and can I have a tissue?” He asked in a high voice. 

“Of course…” Kai turned to the counter where there happened to be a tissue box. He grabbed a few and knelt down beside the boy and gave him them. 

“So who are you again?” The boy asked while wiping his nasty nose with two tissues at once. 

Kai wrinkled his face instantly remembering how nasty children were.

“I live with Tyson. I’m his friend.” 

“You live with Sensei!? That must be awesome!” The boy shouted excitedly while a stream of boogers flew from his nose on to his shirt. 

“Yeah it is pretty awesome.” Kai said pretending to be super excited while passing him another tissue. 

“Tank you” the boy jumbled his words.

“Does your sensei know you are out of the dojo?” Kai sat on the floor to match the kids level. 

“No, I needed a tissue and went to the bathroom and got lost… I want to go home but my mom left to do errands and won’t be back till the end of class…” The boy stammered every word and sniffed in the end looking a little upset. 

Kai felt bad for the kid. As gross as he was, it wasn’t his fault. 

“You know what, let’s go to the living room.”

Kai led the kid to the living room and let him sit on the couch. He put a blanket over him and turned on the TV to a kids channel. He sat on the chair beside the couch and opened a book.

The kid sat there quietly watching the TV sleepily. His attention span ran out after a few minutes and he started to ask Kai annoying questions. 

“Why do you live with sensei?”

“Because I don’t have anywhere to live. I’m living with him temporarily as his friend.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t have any money.”

“Why?”

“I spent it all.”

“Doing what?”

“I don’t know? Clothes? Gambling?”

“Why do you need those things?”

“I didn’t need them, I wanted them.”

“My mom says not to get things you don’t need.”

“Well I did learn my lesson. Watch TV or something.”

“I don’t like TV.” the kid said matter-of-factly. 

“You’re a kid how do you not like TV?” Kai said in disbelief getting slightly agitated now. 

“My mom tells me stories instead… Can you tell me stories?” 

Kai sighed, “no.” 

“That sucks. You look like you would have good stories…” The kid yawned. 

Kai closed his book. “Not really. I haven’t done anything really exciting.” 

“Even when you were a kid?”

“Not really.”

“But you must have done something?!?!?” 

“I’ve been to almost every continent except Antarctica and South America. Does that count?” 

“Yeah! Does that mean you’ve been to China?” the kids eye’s were suddenly glowing. 

“Yeah. I went there once.”

“Where was the last place you went?” the kid asked excitedly. 

“England.” 

“The place with the big clock tower?”

“Yeah.”

“Is England really pretty?” 

“It’s kind of dirty, like any big town I guess.” 

“Cool…”

The boy now seemed to have a changed view on Kai. He looked at him with glistening eyes. He wanted to know his stories.

“What’s your name?” The kid asked with a hint of awe in his voice.

“Uh, it’s Kai.”

“Kai you’re really cool!!” The kid smiled while looking up at him with starry exhausted eyes.

Kai blinked a few times while looking at him. It was an odd feeling. He had never really been admired before… Maybe by unknown fans but he had never been complimented in this way. It made him feel a warm bubbly feeling rise in his chest. He heard the door slide open from the dojo and turned to see Tyson walk in.

“Hey Kai have you seen Ren? Oh- sorry, a kid from my junior class? He disappeared!”

Kai pointed towards the couch, Tyson looked around it too fast for Kai to verbally respond to the question.

“Ren! There you are, I thought you ran off but I didn’t know where. You aren’t allowed in my house remember?” Tyson managed to stay calm and soothing while being completely distraught. 

The kid looked worried to Kai. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, he didn’t mean to cause trouble. Kai decided to try to save him from getting upset.

“It’s okay Tyson. He just got lost going to the bathroom. He doesn’t feel well. I can look after him here until his parents get here.”

Tyson gave him a look Kai couldn’t quite read. Then he sighed.

“Alright. His mom is usually late to pick him up you know? And remember Ren. Next time tell me and stay out of the house okay?”

“Okay…” Ren said back in a rattled voice.

Tyson turned out of the room and looked back to Kai with another confusing expression Kai couldn’t grasp. He looked confused, concerned, and scared all at the same time; and Kai didn’t know why. 

After Tyson had shut the door Kai went back to glancing at his book. The kid, whom he now knew as Ren, was closing his eyes slowly and eventually passed out asleep. 

 

Kai became absorbed into his reading when the door opened and Tyson walked through.

“Class is over, all the kids are gone and his mom’s not here yet.”

Tyson let himself fall into another armchair beside Kai. He fell exhausted and sighed while leaning his head back.

“Long day?” Kai asked curious.

“Oh yeah. Just a little bit.” Tyson looked up at Ren. “He’s knocked out I see. Did you do it or did he fall asleep?” Tyson laughed. 

“What do you mean?” Kai asked confused.

“He’s one of the worst troublemakers in my class. He has a knack for getting on people’s nerves.”

“Oh. No he wasn’t a problem…” Kai closed his book and put it down. He reached towards his glasses.

“I always forget how good you look in glasses.” Tyson smirked. 

“I forgot about them… I think I wore them home from work…” 

“Again?!” 

“Yeah… Ha…” Kai looked Tyson up and down. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” 

Tyson wiped a hand down his clothes as if he was dusting off invisible dirt. 

“It’s semi-traditional wear with my hair done up in a ponytail. It’s nothing special.”

Kai smiled and was about to retort before they heard a woman’s voice from the dojo. 

Tyson jumped up and jogged to the door. He slid it open. Kai heard him call her by her last name and then everything else sounded jumbled from so far away. But then he saw Tyson leading in a woman into the living room and direction her to the couch.

“Sorry, he’s asleep. He wasn’t feeling too well so we just let him sleep here for a while.”

“Oh thank you so much Mr. Granger. I had no idea he wasn’t feeling so well! I thought he was just pulling my leg!” She jumped slightly when she saw Kai in the corner of the room. “Oh and who are you?” 

Kai opened his mouth to respond but Tyson got to it first.

“Oh he’s just my friend. He’s living with me until he can get on his feet…”

“Oh I remember that…” The woman spoke as if she had years of experience. But she looked to be only a few years older than either of them.

She was holding a purse and a waterbottle and there seemed to be no chance of Ren waking up anytime soon. 

“Do you want me to carry him out to your car for you?” Tyson offered.

“Umm…” She could see how obviously exhausted Tyson was and hesitated. 

Kai put his book on the table and pushed himself out of the chair.

“Tyson you are exhausted. It’s not that far. If you don’t mind I could help? I’m Kai.” Kai extended his hand as a formal handshake. He was used to work and he shocked the woman by using such a professional greeting. 

“Oh- my! Of course! Thank you!”

Kai debated over how to pick up Ren for a second, Tyson picked up on his hesitation almost immediately. 

“You can just pull him into you and wrap your arms around him and hold him. Like a reverse piggyback.” Tyson said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

“I think I can pick up a kid Tyson…” Kai spat back jokingly. 

Tyson sat down sleepily and put both of his heavy arms on either end of the chair. He had imagined a few scenarios but none that could have matched what Kai did. 

He was very careful, and gentle, nothing Tyson expected. He held Ren’s head as he pulled him into a sitting position, he let him lean into him then grabbed him tightly but carefully enough not to disturb him. Kai had him in his arms in no time and stood up with him following the woman. 

The whole time Ren had no reaction but to continue to sleep soundly. 

“I’ll be right back Tyson.” 

The woman said goodbye and thanked Tyson before leaving out the front door of the house with Kai following closely behind. 

“Thank you so much for this Kai! It really helped!” She looked behind her.

“No problem.” 

She opened the gate letting Kai through first. Her car was near the very front of the road in front of the dojo. She unlocked her car using an old automatic key. She opened the back seat door. There was a booster seat.

“Do you mind just putting him in there? Thanks!” 

Kai managed to peel Ren off of him and put him in the seat. He backed up while the woman buckled him.

“It’s so nice to have such a handsome man helping me. It’s really hard for a single mom like me!” She emphasized the sentence dramatically. 

Kai had stepped back and put his hand in his pocket, then awkwardly blushed not expecting the compliment nor to be hit on by a single mom today. 

“Aww you’re adorable! Are you just young or not much experienced?” She stepped towards Kai who leaned backwards trying to keep his distance. 

“How old are you anyways?” She blinked a few too many times. 

“I’m turning twenty-two soon-”

She tried to advance on Kai again, minimizing the few feet that were between them. Kai places his hand in front of him.

“And I’m in a committed relationship-”

The woman stopped and took a generous step backwards.

“I’m sorry I did not know. But a pretty boy like you? Maybe you’ll come around.” She winked at him and walked to the driver’s side of her car opening the door. 

“If you ever change your mind, feel free to call me!” Her voice escalated to be more high pitched as she gave him an exaggerated wave goodbye. 

Kai awkwardly waved and tried to walk away as fast as he could before she drove away. He made it through the gate and into the house in record time and threw his hands on the couch.

“Tyson!?”

“What?” Tyson asked sleepily looking up at his terrified boyfriend. “What is it? You look absolutely mortified.”

“A middle aged single mom just tried to hit on me!? What do I do?!” Kai sat down on the couch, he performed his movements robotically. 

Tyson burst out laughing.

“Ren’s mom? Yeah she hits on every young guy, don’t worry about it.” 

Tyson crawled over slowly. He grabbed Kai’s shoulder and pushed him into the couch so he was sitting straight up. He sat on Kai’s lap looking at his front.

“As long as you didn’t accept it and do something with her you’re good.” 

Tyson moved his hands from Kai’s shoulders up to his cheeks and felt his skin for a moment. It felt rougher for some reason. Tyson kissed Kai and pulled himself away after a few seconds.

“Hey why did you stop-” Kai said in a hoarse voice just above a whisper.

“I trust you Kai.” Tyson knit his eyebrows giving off a concerned look.

“You should, and I trust you.” Kai put his hands on Tyson’s hips and pulled him closer to him. 

“But I know you’ve been with women before… Do you miss it?” 

No sooner had Tyson asked the question did Kai bust out laughing. He was laughing so hard Tyson thought he would fall off of him. He could feel Kai trembling and when he slowly started to stop there was tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

“Oh god- god no. There was never really much to like. Being with men was always so much easier. That doesn’t mean I never liked them though- I just could never find a girl who could handle my personality for more than half an hour without complaining. God, that killed me Tyson.”

“Yeah I can feel your heart beating.” Tyson had his hands on Kai’s chest.

“So you don’t even miss it just a little bit? Not even like- I don’t know. Um. Boobs?” 

“Umm…”

Kai looked to the ceiling. Tyson could have swore he felt Kai hold him tighter.

“Not really. Honestly- it might sound cheesy but it’s true. There’s nothing I remember doing- or could imagine doing that would top being with you… Definitely not girls. Don’t worry about it.” Kai moved his face really close to Tyson’s. “Were you worrying about it?” He whispered. 

“Maybe a little bit…” Tyson admitted. 

“Don’t worry about it. All I care about is you, and being here…”

Tyson kissed him again. This time longer. When he pulled away he looked as deeply into Kai’s eyes as he could. 

“I love you Kai…” He tried to sound out every word and emphasize it so Kai wouldn’t dodge the statement. 

This time Kai couldn't flat out ignore it. He looked down, and then back up at him. Kai moved his arms from Tyson’s hips and locked them around his back and burrowed his face into his chest. 

Tyson just hugged him back.

It’s okay. You will say it in your own time I know.


	33. Chapter 33: (Visiting Old Places)

“Wake up Kai.”

It had been a few months. It was Sunday. The sun was shining and Tyson was trying to make this an important memorable day for Kai.

“Wake uuuuppp! We have a lot I wanna do!” 

“Mmm... What? Don’t you know better than to wake me up when I’m sleeping…” Kai mumbled. 

Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai. They were both shirtless and he pulled himself close to him and put his mouth near his ear.

“Good Morning sleepyhead…” Tyson whispered into his ear

“If you do anything weird I swear to god-”

“Happy birthday.” 

Kai stopped dead in his tracks, he didn’t move or breathe. He hadn’t heard that phrase in years. He even forgot it was his birthday.

Kai slowly turned over as Tyson inched away so he wasn’t so close. They stared into each other’s eyes. 

Tyson smiled and giggled. He put his hand to Kai’s face.

“You’re twenty-two! You’re older than me now!”

“Well I’ve always been older than you- But thank you.”

“We’re not done yet Kai! I’m going to make you your favourite breakfast. Then we are going to go to your favourite coffee joint and get some coffee to go. Then we will go to that aquarium you want to go too, I know you want to, you keep looking at the magazines. Then we-”

“Woah woah woah Tyson slow down.” Kai said while rubbing his eye with his fist. “I don’t tend to make a big deal out of my birthday…”

“Well this year you're going to! Because it’s the first year you’re spending it with me! So you have to enjoy it! Then we will come back here. And I know you don’t like cake much so- I made something else but it’s a surprise! Then I have two presents for you!” 

“You didn’t have to buy me anything…”

“Too bad.” Tyson said while booping Kai’s nose with his finger. When Kai closed his eyes Tyson leaped forward and kissed him once. Then he sat up and crawled out of bed.

“I’m going to go make breakfast!”

Kai pulled the blankets over his head but still looked at Tyson. He was smiling and Tyson wanted, with all his heart, to read his expression as nothing but love.

 

 

 

After they had eaten breakfast and bought coffee they were walking around the shops downtown. Kai and Tyson both locked eyes when they discovered a familiar looking ramen shop.

“Hey didn’t we eat here in highschool?” Kai asked.

“I think we did… I think we’re near the school if we go up the road… With that hill where all the trees are.” Tyson pointed.

“Hey Tyson…” Kai started.

“Yes?”

“Instead of going to the aquarium can we do something else?”

“Whatever you want to do!” Tyson chimed every word, he looked and felt overwhelmingly happy. 

“Can we go try to maybe… find that shrine again? Do you remember it?” 

“Oh… Yeah! I do! We can do that. It might be a bit of walking though…”

“That’s okay. As long as you are up for it.” 

 

They started walking towards the school, laughing and talking with casual conversation. Before they knew it they were in the sports fields around the school near the dorms. 

“This is the way we went before…” Kai and Tyson retraced their steps mentally. 

They made casual conversation again. Kai asked Tyson about his birthday and what he wanted. 

“I want you to do something ridiculous for me.” Tyson admitted.

They started walking up stone steps that looked really new.

“Like how ridiculous?” Kai asked uneasily. 

“Oh just wait for what I have planned for you tonight.” Tyson giggled.

The stones started to change. They started to look more rugged than before, and grass started to poke out through the cracks. They felt like they had almost reached the top.

“Oh I’m ready.” Kai said. He reached over to Tyson’s hand.

“What are you?-” Tyson pulled away startled before he realised what Kai was trying to do. “You want to hold my hand? Usually you don’t like doing stuff like this in public.” 

Tyson let his hand fall into Kai’s who grasped it.

“I don’t know. I feel like we’re safe here…” 

They stepped on the last step and reached the top. There was a familiar open grassy space with an old shrine in the middle. It looked like nothing had changed. 

Tyson felt himself being pulled forward. Kai was excitedly pulling him to the edge of the clearing so they could look over at the view. 

“Woah Kai!” 

Kai grabbed both of Tyson’s hands and kissed him abruptly. 

“Kai!? Haha! Stop!-” Kai kept kissing him gently on his mouth, cheek, and face.

“Why are you like this all of a sudden?” Tyson asked. 

“I don’t know I just- Really l-” Kai stopped in his tracks like he was tongue tied.

“L?-” Tyson sounded it out to keep him going. Tyson could feel his heart rise in his chest.

“I really really really like you.” Kai said and kissed him once more. 

Tyson leaned into his chest. The warm summer air seemed to dance around them. They could hear the breeze in the grass. 

But I love you… 

Tyson thought and pleaded but it still hadn’t happened. He wondered how long he could stay patient for. 

“Come on Kai! Let’s go home. I have a special costume to show you!” 

Tyson practically bounced guiding Kai while holding both his hands.


	34. Chapter 34: (Why Won’t He Say It?)

Many months had passed. Together they celebrated Tyson’s birthday which Kai had made the most effort to make perfect. He had attempted to bake him cookies, which turned out to be inedible, so he bought an extremely fancy cake instead, which Tyson got angry at him for buying. They spent Christmas together. They walked downtown and looked at the shimmering lights. Tyson had learned a new habit where he would take pictures of Kai doing everyday things with his phone. He would print them out at home and put them in a photo album. Kai thought it was kind of weird, but kind of cute; so Kai started to do the same thing. On either side of their beds at their nightstands they had their albums. On nights where they had added new pictures they would show each other and laugh. Tyson had continued with his winter-waiter job. Kai helped Tyson clean the dojo before Tyson’s classes re-opened. Kai was working longer hours at the company and was finally becoming respected by some of the workers. Sometimes Kai would come home angry at co-workers or his grandfather. Tyson would try to cheer him up as best he could.

Tonight was cold for early fall. Kai was lying in bed and Tyson had grabbed a larger quilt for them. He draped it over him and then climbed under. Tyson leaned against Kai’s back.

“Are you going to spoon me tonight because I am cold enough.” Kai tried to laugh but ended up cracking his voice because he was so tired.

Tyson placed an arm over him and then started playing with his hair.

“Your hair’s getting long again.” Tyson pointed out while dragging his hand through Kai’s short hair.

“Yeah I have to get it cut again… Apparently it looks unprofessional.” 

Tyson hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

“But mine’s soo loooong… Are you okay with that?” Tyson asked.

“Yeah… I like it.”

“Kai I’m not tired.” Tyson frowned.

“Then stay up on your phone or something but don’t bug me I want to sleep.”

Tyson flipped over on to his back and reached for his phone on the bedside. He had a text from Ray. 

“Good night Kai!” Tyson turned off the lamplight and turned down the brightness on his phone. He could hear Kai fall into a deep sleep beside him. 

 

  
….

Ray: Hey Tyson! How’s it going?

….

Tyson: oh pretty good! We’re kind of tired Kai just fell asleep but im really not that tired :(

Ray: Oh I see! Its been so long but i almost still find it weird that you guys can so casually sleep together is that weird?

Tyson: Not weird at all! I still find it really weird when he falls asleep first. Usually I do, but lately hes been so tired from work…

Ray: Aww. Is his job hard?

Tyson: Ehh from what ive heard its pretty stressful. he doesnt really tell me much unless i ask. I dont know if he likes it a lot. but he doesnt seemed too worn out… just averagely worn out?? 

Ray: So it must be okay then.

Tyson: yeah…

Ray: So are you happy with it?

Tyson: Happy with what?

Ray: Being with him and everything? I was afraid you guys would clash…

Tyson: Oh for sure i love it more than anything

Ray: Really? Thats awesome!! But you guys always say that both of you? 

Tyson: You dont have to worry about that ray! we are definitely not faking it. I love him more than anything and im pretty sure he does too…

Ray: Only pretty sure?

Tyson: Yeah… Like he has never said I love you. its weird. he specifically avoids it? idk…

Ray: That’s really weird. And unlike him considering how much effort hes put towards this? 

Tyson: I know right? Its weird… anyways it just gets ya thinking you know? like hes mentioned and weve talked about kids and getting married but i dont think he should think about that until he can say he loves me ya know?

Ray: WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH HOLD UP

Tyson: what?

Ray: HES MENTIONED MARRIAGE

Tyson: yeah we have talked about it a bit why?

Ray: LIKE AS IN SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING IT. NOT JUST A JOKE LIKE BEFORE

Tyson: It was never a joke?

Ray: Alright then that changes up the game a little. So he obviously loves you. It’s not like Kai to talk about anything like that at all.

Tyson: Yeah…

Ray: So you want to get married?

Tyson: I want him to love me!!

Ray: woah!

Tyson: Sorry.. it’s just

Tyson: ugh

Ray: :(

Tyson: I mean I know he does!! I just… I dont know.

Ray: you need closure and reassurance. 

Tyson: Exactly! And I do want to get married I do! 

Ray: Maybe you should wait for him to make the first moves.

Tyson: what do you mean? like…

Ray: He should propose, definitely. 

Tyson: I could be waiting forever!

Ray: Yeah but at least then you would be sure, right?

Tyson: You make a good point…

Tyson; Thanks Ray! 

Ray: You’re welcome. Hey if you guys ever do get married when do you think that would happen? 

Tyson: Well… We have only really been together a bit more than a year I think? 

Ray: year and a half yes. 

Tyson; yeah okay, anyways. Maybe not for a few more years? i dont know, I still feel like there are hurdles we need to jump. like even tho we love each other so much and want to be with each other forever its just… a huge commitment and im personally fine with it!

Ray: but you think Kai isnt ready to jump into the commitment? 

Tyson: Maybe…

Tyson: Yeah…

Ray: You should just talk to him about it. See what he says. Agree on stuff, ask him about the ‘i love you’ thing?

Tyson: That’s just it! I feel like if he starts saying I love you cause I ask him to, that it won’t be… real? 

Ray: wont be genuine? 

Tyson: exactly! 

Ray:I think you should just talk to him about everything. you guys are open enough to do that.

Tyson: good idea Ray! Thanks for your help! I will try to talk to him!

Ray: Good for you! 

Tyson: whenihavethetime

Ray: you scared piece of dung

….


	35. Chapter 35: (You’re Everything To Me)

A few months had passed and it was summer again. The familiar warmth was calming already but just knowing Kai was there made Tyson’s morning even better. It was the weekend and Tyson had no classes. They mutually decided to take a walk downtown to the pier. They wanted to go explore a few new shops that had opened. 

They walked close to each other. Since they were out in public it was the closest thing they could do without being picked out of the crowd. It was busy this weekend. They were in the heart of downtown which had became very industrialized in the past few years. They were around a major intersection. There were crosswalks and people moving everywhere. Crowds moved against the flow of traffic, you could hear horns and chatter of people everywhere. It was an auditory disaster. 

Regardless of how busy and chaotic it was Tyson and Kai were having a blast just being with each other.

It was hard to tell where the crowds started and stopped. Tyson pointed away from people trying to show Kai something. Kai followed his gesture but didn’t catch what he said, as he started to walk away in the direction Kai’s first reaction was to scream at him at the top of his lungs like he never had before.

“TYSON!” 

Kai’s voice vibrated through the crowd towards the edge of the street where Tyson had just stepped on too. 

The traffic looked like it had stopped, Tyson looked to his left at the car that was coming straight at him.

There was no time to dodge it, almost no time to react. Kai started to bolt forward immediately without a plan.

Tyson barely managed to stumble back falling backwards on to the pavement of the road. The car came to an abrupt stop in front of him where he was standing only seconds before. The screeching of the tires and smell of burning rubber mixed in the air. Tyson felt his ears ringing as he stared at the bumper in front of him. Kai was at his side in seconds. He grabbed his head and used both hands to grab his face and make Tyson look at him.

“Tyson!? Are you okay!? Are you listening!? Can you hear me!? Look! At! Me!” Kai shook his face and yelled at him in a panic. Tyson shook his head on his own getting himself out of the trance.

“Wha? Yeah… I’m fine… It’s okay.” 

Kai took a few more seconds to brush back Tyson’s hair checking him all over before standing up and walking away.

“Kai!?” Tyson shouted at him confused.

A crowd had gathered around and people stopped to see what was wrong and if Tyson was alright. Then they noticed what Kai was doing. 

He walked up to the driver’s door and pulled it open forcefully. Tyson didn’t hear him say anything, but he pulled out the driver yanking on his arm. It was a young man, maybe their age. Kai had him on the ground in seconds by the collar of his shirt and started yelling at him, gibberish at first to Tyson’s ears, but then became more clear.

“You could have killed him! Do you have any idea what you could have done!? What you could have started!? It’s a busy town there is no reason to drive that fast! What if you have been driving faster? What if he didn’t fall backwards!? What if you didn’t stop in time!? You could have killed him! You could have killed him! You could have-” 

Kai turned his head when he felt a warm touch to his shoulder. Tyson had got off the ground and came over to him without Kai realising it. 

Kai was completely livid. His chest was heaving and his eyes were wet. Tyson gently tugged on his shirt to pull him back.

“Let him go Kai.”

Kai let go of the man; who fell to the ground limply. 

Tyson put out his hand, the man took it and Tyson helped him up.

“Don’t worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes. Just be more careful next time.” 

The man nodded many times. Kai stepped forward angry, as Tyson extended his arm in front of him to stop him from advancing. 

“Kai calm down.” Tyson said while looking Kai in the eyes. 

Kai’s whole face had rage written all over it, until the moment Tyson looked at him. Kai felt his heart sink in his chest and his face melted. His eyes started to blur over, and he started to breath heavily again.

“Come on. let's go home.” Tyson suggested calmly.

Tyson grabbed Kai’s hand and led him through and away from the crowds. Once they were away from everyone Tyson let go, and they walked home in silence. 

 

It was dark once they got home, they had already ate dinner. Tyson went for a shower, then Kai after him, both in silence. 

When Kai got out of the shower he was already dressed, he walked into their bedroom to find Tyson sitting upright on his phone. Tyson put down his phone when he saw Kai come in, and propped himself up more. Kai climbed on to the bed and sat on the opposite end cross legged and leaned his head in his hand. Kai looked at Tyson and Tyson looked back for a long time.

“You know…”

Kai trailed off and sighed. He sat up straight.

“If there are other universes… There is a universe where maybe he was driving too fast. And maybe you wouldn’t be here… What would I do?”

Tyson didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure how to respond. This wasn’t like Kai. 

“Good thing I’m here then.” Tyson said gently while smiling.

“No but…” Kai sighed again.

Kai crawled towards Tyson and fell on top of him exhausted while keeping his head on his chest.

“What would I do…” He asked more outloud that to Tyson.

Tyson put his arms around him.

“Kai don’t worry about it-”

“But I am worrying about it!” 

Kai pulled himself up and leaned his forehead on Tyson’s. Tyson could feel his whole body shaking. He bit his lip and kissed Tyson, slowly pulling himself away only by angling his head.

“Kai look at me.”

“No I’m good-” Kai’s voice cracked.

“Look at me!” Tyson tried to pull Kai away with his arms to find him looking to the side away from Tyson. He had tears rolling down his face, it was a sight Tyson had never seen before. Kai closed his eyes and bit his lip again trying to stop. 

“Awawww Kai…” 

“Don’t look at me I’m gross-”

“You’re not gross! You’re not at all!” 

Kai sat up and wiped his face with his sleeve. 

“Fuck… It keeps happening…” Kai tried to rub his eyes with his hands but they just filled up even more. 

“Yeah that’s what happens when you cry silly…” 

Tyson grabbed Kai’s face and pulled him in closer to kiss him gently. He tried to let go but Kai grabbed both of his hands and looked down. It looked like he wasn’t breathing.

“Kai are you oka-”

Kai dropped both of Tyson’s hands and put his own hands to his face. He was sobbing and trying to hide it. 

“Kai it’s okay! It’s okay-”

“I know, I know just- What would I do- What would I do? I would be so lost so stuck…” 

Kai stopped and continued to look away from Tyson, he used one hand to rub his eyes.

“Stop rubbing it’s going to hurt…” Tyson said while gently pushing Kai’s hand away from his face.

Kai looked at Tyson.

“It’s just that- I, I- if anything happened to you… You’re everything to me…”

Kai coughed and tried to hold back more tears but it didn’t work he started again. Tyson bolted forward and hugged him as tightly as possible and Kai felt comforted by his warmth. 

“I love you Kai.” Tyson mumbled into his shoulder.

“I do too…” Kai’s voice crackled. 

“You love yourself?” Tyson giggled. 

“No you-” Kai tried to explain but his voice got cut off again and he burrowed into Tyson’s shoulder to try to stop himself from bursting out.

“It’s okay, it’s okay ssshh…” Tyson gently rocked both of them, for a long time. 

 

 

It took a while but eventually Kai fell asleep exhausted in a bundle beside Tyson on the bed. Tyson put a quilt over him and sat beside him. He had dried tears on his face. He looked so peaceful, but Tyson forgot how fragile he could be. 

He acts so tough. And so strong. And he is, he really is but… He has his limits, and I think they start with me. Am I his weakness? 

Tyson watched his chest rise and fall for ages. Then he pulled out his phone.

 

….

Tyson: Hey Ray are you there?

….

Ray: Yeah what’s up?

Tyson: I saw a side of Kai today that i wouldn't normally see.

Ray: What happened?

Tyson: Well… I almost got hit by a car today.

Ray: Oh my god are you okay!?

Tyson: Yeah yeah! I’m fine! But Kai was so scared. He checked up on me and then pulled the guy out of the car, I honestly thought he was about to beat him to death.

Ray: Oh wow.

Ray: Wait didn’t he fight for you in highschool too?

Tyson: Yeah he got in big trouble for that… But they were just trying to mess with me and hurt me a little bit, here I could have potentially died. oh god, you should have seen him. I was so scared. It was a miracle I manage to calm him down

Ray: Holy shit

Tyson: Yeah

Ray: so what about it? Was it a side you were expecting or-

Tyson: Well I kind of already knew about it… just not to that extent. 

Tyson: but there is something else...

Tyson: naw i shouldn’t tell you

Ray: TELL TELL TELL TELL TELL

Tyson: ah… when we came home after not saying anything Kai asked me what he would do if i wasnt there… like he mentioned something about another theoretical universe where i did actually get hit and then

Ray: then?

Tyson: he kind of freaked out… Well not really, he just cried a lot. I ended up rocking him to sleep as he stopped. I’ve never ever in my life seen him cry like that. This was literal sobbing. I didn’t even know how to approach the situation…

Ray: Holy shit really? He was really upset then.

Tyson: Yeah. and it was about me

Ray: do you think thats a good thing or a bad thing? 

Tyson: Well I don’t want to be his weakness…

Ray: Why not?

Tyson: I dont want to be the cause or… anything one day I don’t want to be the one to bring him down. 

Ray: Would you classify him your weakness?

Tyson: Definitely. I wouldn't be able to handle myself if I lost him or if he got hurt.

Ray: and it’s the same way around. thats love Tyson.

Tyson: oh

Ray: do you see now? Kai just has an odd way of expressing himself. But as the years go by he gets better and better at showing himself to you.

Tyson: You are right...

Ray: I better be. I’ve only watched you guys fall in love for years.

Tyson: Youre the expert now huh?

Ray: You know it.

….


	36. Chapter 36: (Chickening Out)

Many months passed. Kai and Tyson somehow managed to become even closer in that time. They spent many Christmases together, birthdays, and regular days, they all seemed to pass by like a heavenly dream when they were together. It had been years now. 

Tyson looked at Kai from the other side of the couch in the living room. He gained more muscle somehow. Kai was reading with a new pair of glasses he had got. He flipped a page, the sound of the page turning was the only thing in the room.

Tyson looked at Kai. Even while doing an everyday activity he couldn’t stop thinking.

God you’re beautiful.

Kai glanced up at Tyson after flipping another page from his book. Tyson had recently got back from his job as a waiter at the cafe, he still smelled of baked goods, especially cinnamon. Even though Tyson was just looking at him with a crooked smile he couldn’t hide, Kai couldn’t help thinking.

You’re perfect.

 

 

 

 

Kai was at work when he got a text. He wasn’t busy and was able to check it.

 

….

Ray: So I hear it’s been like three hundred years and you still can’t say the simple phrase ‘I love you Tyson Granger’.

Kai: Who told you that?!?!?!?!

Ray: Who do you think? the only person who would care?

Kai: Tyson….

Ray: Look, I wasn’t supposed to say anything but buddy, this is getting ridiculous. 

Kai: I know I know…

Ray: Do you want to get married?

Kai: I want to be with him forever more than anything.

Ray: So get some balls say I love you and propose already!

Kai: Why should I propose?!?!?!

Ray: CAUSE YOURE THE ONE THAT CANT SAY I LOVE YOU

Kai: Okay okay! fair point.

Kai: Um.

Kai: How do I do that

Ray: Oh my god. Do you know his ring size and what kind of ring he would want?

Kai: God I need to do all that?

Ray: Yes.

Kai: Well I do actually know his ringsize. Don’t ask me why. We just know things like that about each other. And we want silver bands… with like specific stones? our birthstones I think? 

Ray: Birthstones? Lame.

Kai: Well Birthstones for engagement rings, then different stones for wedding rings.

Ray: What stones?

Kai: I was thinking we could have opposite colours? I could have a blue aquamarine on mine, and Tyson could have like a red ruby or something…

Ray: OH CAUSE THEY ARE YOUR OPPOSITE ELEMENTS? AND YOU’RE SHARING HOLY CRAP THATS SO CUTE AND GENIUS. 

Kai: Thank you, I do try.

Ray: Send me pics please.

Kai: Also we both prefer silver which is good.

Ray: Perfect. When you buy them send me pics please!!!

….

 

….

Kai: Here

*Kai sent 6 attachments*

Ray: Oh god these are pretty.

Kai: They are only simple for our engagement rings. Tyson would kill me if I spent a lot of money on the engagement rings and wedding rings. 

Ray: He probably would lol.

Ray: So your birthstone is???

Kai: My birthstone for August is peridot, the green one, and Tyson’s is citrine for November, the yellow one. 

Kai: that way its nothing super special so even after we get married we can wear them as everyday accessories too.

Ray: That’s awesome! Tyson loves the convenience. 

Kai: He does.

Ray: So?

Kai: So??

Ray: When are you going to propose?

Kai: I have honestly no fucking clue. 

Ray: You better figure it out!

Kai: I just really want to make it special okay! 

….


	37. Chapter 37: (Restoration)

“Fuck.”

“Tyson?”

Kai had walked into the kitchen after hearing Tyson curse. They should both be in bed. Instead Kai found him at the table with a hand to his forehead. He had a bunch of old checks and papers. Tyson jumped at Kai’s voice and tried to cover the papers but pulled back when he realised it was impossible.

“Ah, you caught me.” Tyson said sleepily shrugging his shoulders.

Kai pulled up a chair beside the table and sat beside him.

“What are you doing?”

“Ahh… Well.. Fuck.” Tyson threw a piece of paper across the table.

“What is wrong Tyson?” Kai tried to comfort him with a soft laugh and pulled him close to him and kissed his head.

“Kai The Dojo needs major repairs. You know that beam your Grandfather was talking about last time he was here?”

“Yeah I do remember.”

“Well it’s a major support beam. I could probably afford it if it’s just minor repairs… But… I wish I could restore it but I just don’t have that kind of money. Besides I’d have to hire an artist or architect or someone who knows how to restore an old building like this…”

“Tyson…”

“What?” 

Kai sighed and smiled.

“You know… I do live here too? I can do my fair share. I can pay for it-”

“No Kai I can’t make you pay that much money.”

“Tyson. I can do it. I want to pay it! Just let me!”

“No!” Tyson sounded legitimately angry now at Kai’s offer and pushed him away from him. He stood up and started to organize the papers. 

“Tyson…” Kai said while standing up. “You know it’s not a problem. I’ve made enough money to pay for the repairs…”

“No Kai!” 

“Can I at least hire someone to do some estimates?”

“Like a carpenter?” Tyson asked. 

“Yeah… Yeah exactly like that!”

Tyson thought for a minute.

“Okay… You can pay for the estimates, but that's all! Nothing else okay?”

“Cross my heart.” Kai grinned and bent over the table and kissed Tyson. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The men Kai had hired were looking around and surveying the dojo a week later. A small group of younger men were following an older man who pointed out things as they wrote notes on clipboards.

“He seems super professional Kai…” Tyson pointed out uneasily. 

They were standing in the yard watching the men survey the outside of the building. 

“He was the best I could get. I asked around a lot, and did a bit of research.” 

“Kai I told you not to get anyone special! Just a decent handyman-”

“Tyson.” Kai interrupted him. 

“Kai I told you not to! I specifically told you-”

“Tyson! I know you have wanted to fix up this place for a long time. This guy is apparently a legend for restoration, and fairly cheap too…”

“A guy who has underlings following his every move can’t be cheap Kai.”

“Relatively cheap!” 

Tyson crossed his arms and looked down at the ground, no longer looking angry but sad.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry Tyson! I live here too. I want to keep the dojo at it’s former glory like your grandpa wanted too… Just consider this a gift…” 

“This gift is too big Kai… There's no way for me to repay you-” 

Kai put his hand on Tyson’s shoulder- it was the most he could do with other people around. 

“Tyson it’s a gift for both of us, to repair the place we live in. There is no repaying, we’re doing this together…”

“It’s just… A lot of money Kai…” 

“Tyson…” Kai looked at him and grinned. “You decided to be with a… How did you put it? Spoiled rich boy? Right, and I haven’t bought anything except maybe groceries on occasion. You don’t have to worry Tyson. I make a lot of money plus some-”

“I know Kai…”

Kai’s eyebrows knit together as he grew confused. He never assumed Tyson had a problem with his money until now. Maybe there was a reason he ignored it’s existence. 

Is he uncomfortable with the difference between our social classes? No that can’t be right… That's not him…

“Kai it’s just… A lot of money! I don’t-”

“You don’t what?” Kai asked calm yet confused.

“I don’t want to use you as a resource… It feels weird, and not very mutual.”

“That’s what you were worried about? You know what Tyson…”

Kai put his hand on his shoulder again and leaned close to his ear.

“Use me.” Kai whispered in a gruff voice. 

Tyson blushed, pulled away, and looked at him.

“Don't say things like that!”

“I like it when you do.” Kai grinned playfully. 

“I’m not going to use you for your money!”

“Why?” Kai asked suddenly serious again.

“Cause it’s wrong!” 

“We do a lot of wrong things…” Kai said under his voice while tilting his head slightly.

Tyson pushed him jokingly.

“Stop getting turned on by being my sugar daddy!”

“Please never ever call me daddy ever again.” Kai laughed.

“I would throw up Kai I would actually- Stop getting me distracted! You’re not paying for the restoration!” 

“I’m going to pay for it Tyson, and you can’t stop me. You can pay me back if you so chose, but I’m doing it, for you, and me, and…”

“And?” 

“Our future family…” 

Tyson was stunned into a silence. Kai made a good point. He only wanted to renovate the house so it was safe for them, their potential family, and Tyson’s students. But it was still a lot of money.

“Okay then! Fine! But I’ll pay some of it… And I get to review the bills!” 

“That’s fine with me.” Kai smiled excitedly after getting his way. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kai holy shit.”

They had made it home after staying at Hilary’s for the few days the dojo was being worked on. When they arrived it was more beautiful than they could have imagined. Tyson reacted right away; he ran up to the dojo dropping his stuff. He pointed to the gutters of the roof.

“They are the same red I remember them being when I was a kid! No! they’re brighter!”

Tyson climbed on to the edge of the dojo.

“And the floors! The tatami is absolutely stunning!” 

“I knew you’d like it.” Kai grinned.

 

 

Afterwards they sat at the kitchen table reviewing bills. Kai was holding the few letters in his hand which Tyson snatched away.

“I know if it’s a big sum you wouldn’t show me! So I get to open it first!” 

Kai tried to grab it but Tyson pulled it away and started to open it. When he opened it he slipped out the paper of the first envelope. He read over it a few times and then started to fall to one side.

“Tyson!” Kai went to grab him as he held the end of the chair.

“Wow Kai that is… I think I’m going to throw up…” 

Kai pulled the letter away from him.

“You better not!” 

Tyson used one hand to prop himself up on the chair and the other to hold on to the sleeve of Kai’s shirt. 

“More than I was expecting. But doable.” Kai looked over the paper with ease. 

“Kai you’re crazy!” 

“No I’m not I told you I would regardless of the price.” 

“Kai…” Tyson sighed while sitting down in a chair. “I knew this would happen.” Tyson said while still clutching the edge of Kai’s sleeve. 

“It’s not a problem Tyson! Honestly it’s pretty reasonable…” 

“Jesus… Having a rich boyfriend is stressful…” Tyson let go of Kai’s shirt and put his hand to his forehead.

“Haha… You’re so cute Tyson.”

Kai leaned over him in the chair and kissed his cheek. 

“At least I come with some kind of benefit right?” Kai mumbled and kissed him again.

“Woah woah.” Tyson pushed Kai away from him so he was looking at him face to face.

“You think your only good quality is your money!?” Tyson asked sternly. 

Kai looked down, and then back up at him.

“Well… Maybe… I’m not really an exceptional person otherwise-”

Kai’s sentence was cut off when he noticed Tyson giving him a dumb looking face in confusion.

“What?” Kai asked.

“You have tons of great qualities dumby!” Tyson poked Kai’s forehead. 

“Ow-”

Tyson grabbed his shoulder and lifted himself up to kiss him.

“You are handsome, cute, athletic, strong, easygoing, a great protector, a good driver, a bookworm, you care for the lives of everything whether it be a person or a cat, you have overcome so much and are so strong… I can’t even describe, you’re beautiful, talented, you’re awesome at drawing too. You like the same tv shows I like, or at least you pretend to anyways, you are amazing in bed, bottom or top-”

“Okay okay! That’s enough I get it!” Kai said loudly visibly blushing and embarrassed.

“No! I’m not done yet! You don’t believe me! You are also great at not hogging the covers, and even though you are tired after work you still clean the house for me before I get off my classes, No matter how much I say I love you, you don’t get angry at me… See Kai? I could go on and on and never stop! You’re a great person with tons of fantastic qualities, you are beautiful, talented, and smart… Nothing about your money has a place in our relationship…”

“Ohhh… I get it… Why you wouldn’t take my offers for money. I see it now.” Kai said.

Tyson laughed and kissed him.

“You get it now? Good.” Tyson kissed him again, “I love you Kai.”

Kai leaned into him and hugged him really tight. Tyson coughed.

“You’re killing me Kai!” 

“Sorry!” 

When Kai pulled away Tyson had the perfect opportunity. Ray’s words rang in his head ‘just tell him how you feel about it!’

“Kai why don't-”

Tyson stopped abruptly.

“Why don’t I?”

“Nevermind… I’ll ask you another day…”


	38. Chapter 38: (Jealousy)

Tyson was teaching a new class today. He was already prepared for the new kids. He had a large banner with dojo rules written on it that he would describe in detail, and he had their equipment out ready for first practice. 

A few of the kids arrived with their parents, this time he had two girls as well instead of mainly boys, which was exciting. For the first class Tyson often asked for the parents to stay there to comfort the kids if they got embarrassed or overwhelmed etcetera. 

Another man came in with a younger boy. He looked at Tyson.

“You must be Mr. Granger! It’s nice to meet you! This is my son!” He held out his hand and Tyson shook it, he was extremely friendly.

Tyson greeted him and turned around when he heard the door to the house open. Kai came through. He often came into classes now since most of the parents found out they lived together, it was inevitable, but they still managed to hide why they lived together.

“Tyson do you know where we put the- Oh hello.” Kai said to the man.

“Hello!” He introduced himself and shook Kai’s hand as well. Kai’s handshake was much more professional and well rehearsed, unlike Tyson’s, he felt a little jealous. 

The man looked at Tyson again.

“Forgive me but you look very familiar… Have we met before?” 

Tyson tilted his head, “Not that I know of?” 

They looked at each other for a few moments.

The man’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped.

“Tyson!?” 

“Ummm…” Tyson still didn’t recognize him and he looked at Kai for a moment. 

“Remember me? Many years ago, way before my son was born? The bar near the ocean downtown? Mc bananaboat?” 

“Oh Shi-” Tyson made a face filled with surprise.

The man gestured to Kai.

“So this is your new boyfriend then?”

“Excuse me-” Kai said with a snarky voice while wrinkling up his face, not with disgust at the question but at the man. 

Tyson jumped in “Um.. I would prefer if you didn’t say things like that- No one around here knows that- I’m- you know, and I would prefer to keep it a secret. Also he’s my rooma-”

“I’m his boyfriend. The name’s Kai.” Kai interrupted; a slight snarl formed on his face.

“Haha oookkaayy!” Tyson physically jumped in between them. 

“Kai if you were looking for the tape it is in the drawer in the kitchen… I’ll see you after class!” 

Kai stepped back reluctantly. 

“Alright. See you after class…” He mumbled.

Kai turned around and left the room with heavy steps. The man watched him go awkwardly.

Tyson ended up having a great class. After all the kids left, the man was one of the last still there with his kid.

“I’m sorry If I offended Kai, I guess he got the drift that we slept together in the past?”

Tyson hummed uncomfortably, he wasn’t used to talking so openly about this.

“I suppose so, but he's not usually the kind to get jealous so easily…”

“Ah, well can you tell him I'm sorry for me? And nothing will be awkward I promise. I’m in a committed relationship now and my son just really wants to learn kendo.”

“Alright I’ll let him know!” Tyson said.

“Thanks Mr. Granger! Bye bye!” 

The man and the kid waved goodbye to Tyson as they walked out. Once they left Tyson immediately went into the house. 

When he entered the living room Kai was sitting on the chair reading a book while his leg shook. He pretended not to see Tyson walk in. 

“He said he wanted to apologize for making you uncomfortable…” Tyson said awkwardly while sitting down on the couch opposite Kai.

Kai closed his book and took off his glasses.

“So, who was he?” 

“You don’t have to worry about me Kai, I’m not going to sugar coat anything. I slept with him many years ago; a little after you left for school.”

“Ah.” Kai closed and opened his glasses uncomfortably while looking down at his lap.

“You have every right to be jealous Kai.” Tyson said calmly while standing up and undoing his hair.

“Jealous? What? I’m not jealous!?” 

“Well you sure are something so what is it then?” Tyson said while shaking his head and tying his hair back up. 

“I don’t know I felt- Angry? A little sad? Kind of like he was an opponent… You know?” 

“That sure sounds like being jealous to me… Just one thing for next time though…”

“What?” Kai asked while placing his book and glasses on the table.

“Next time don’t tell him you’re my boyfriend.”

“Oh shit I did.” Kai’s eyes grew wide as he remembered. “I’m sorry Tyson.”

“It’s okay I don’t think he’ll say anything, but if anyone else overheard that might put me in a bad position…” 

“I get it I’m sorry, I didn't mean to. I know better for next time-”

“It’s okay Kai! it’s perfectly rational to feel jealous, it’s how you handle it that matters! For example… At that party a few years ago when I got really jealous I didn’t handle it very well.” 

Kai thought for a second and leaned back into the chair.

“Oh! You mean with Tala!” Kai said while sitting back up into a sitting position. 

“Yeah…” Tyson pointed out while taking off his robes like he usually would after class.

“Why were you jealous of him? Even after I told you there was nothing to worry about and we were only close because we were good friends…”

“Kai.”

“What?”

“Look. I am gay, really really gay. I did a lot of guys, I can spot gay from a mile away. So when someone is so close to you who is also gay I get a little- overprotective. But now I know how to fix it.”

Kai stood up uncomfortably and walked behind Tyson helping him undo a bow from the back.

“What I should have noticed right away is that he probably wouldn’t have done you or anyone else unless they paid.”

“What? You noticed that!?” Kai said surprised letting the undone ribbon fall.

“I know gay from a mile away Kai, I know if someone is looking for a good time or looking for some good cash. Although he was kind of looking for both…”

Kai laughed. “I can’t believe you caught that. He had to tell me or else I wouldn't have known.” 

Tyson turned around and his robes were completely undone. He threw them on to the edge of the couch and was only wearing his underclothes. 

“No big deal…” Tyson kissed Kai. Then they kissed again, and again, until Tyson found himself with his shirt off. 

“Again Kai? Didn’t we do this last night?” 

“Why not again?” Kai asked flirtatiously while kissing his neck.

“Fine… And I thought I was the sexually frustrated one…”


	39. Chapter 39: (Hurry It Up Already!)

….

Ray: Why

Ray: Haven’t

Ray: You

Ray: Proposed?

Kai: I’m getting to it okay!

Ray: You’ve had the rings for months!!!!

Kai: Shut up I told you I wanted it to be romantic! 

Ray: Then hurry it up!

Kai: Shut up!!!!!

Ray: Doo iitt!!

Kai: I’m just waiting for the right moment okay!

Ray: Take him on a date to a nice place and then do it there.

Kai: It’s not that EASY RAY

Ray: Doo iiitt!!

Kai: SHUUTT UPPP

….

Ray: You know what Kai

Kai: WHAT

Ray: You guys have been together for years now, you want to propose, what is stopping you?

Kai: I’m scared.

Ray: Of what?

Ray: Rejection?

Kai: No i’m just scared, of making a fool of myself… Acting stupid, not doing what he dreamed…

Ray: You can’t get everything perfect Kai.

Kai: I know I know.

Ray: So just do it? 

Kai: I caaan’t

Ray: You know what fuck it

Kai: What?

Ray: Spring break. Max, Kenny, and I are coming over there. 

Kai: Really!? Awesome!

Ray: And you’re gonna propose.

Kai: Noo

Ray: You don’t have to do it in front of us I just want to make sure you do it. 

Ray: Unless you are afraid of the commitment? 

Kai: No no not at all. I love him I want to make sure we’re together forever.

Ray: That's adorable. Just keep in mind this is the best way to do it.

Kai: Oh my god.

….

 

 

 

“Hey Kai!” Tyson burst into the bedroom while Kai was sleeping in. 

Kai mumbled and rolled back over. Tyson jumped on top of him.

“Apparently Max, Ray and Kenny are coming over this summer! I’m so excited! We get to hear about their time in America and China… And they get to see the remodeling of the house! I’m so excited so excited!”

Kai mumbled and rolled over to look at Tyson. 

Damn I thought I got rid of him after spring break…

“That’s great Tyson!” Kai put his hands over his face, “Now let me sleeep…” 

Tyson pulled his hands away from his face and bounced on the bed.

“I’m so excited! So excited!” 

God you’re so adorable. 

 

 

 

 

 

“Guess who’s here!” 

Kai and Tyson both halted and looked in the direction of the familiar voice. They had been at the airport for a long time trying to find everyone. 

“Ray!” Tyson yelled.

Tyson ran towards him and gave him a great big hug.

“It’s so nice to see you it’s been so long!” Tyson said growing a huge smile.

“Don’t forget about us!” 

Kai looked in the other direction where Max and Kenny had appeared from around a corner. 

“Oh wow everyone’s here…” Kai said awkwardly. 

Max and Kenny walked over and both gave Kai a hug at the same time.

“Too many people are hugging me at once!” Kai laughed while Tyson and Ray jumped in and wrapped their arms around Kai and the others.

“Oh my god someone help me I'm going to explode!” Kai said while everyone squeezed him tighter and laughed. 

“Okay! Guys let's go back to the house! Hillary is going to be there too. We all have so much to catch up on!” Tyson said almost trembling with excitement. 

 

 

 

 

They ended up all getting takeout and eating dinner after Hilary showed up. It was great getting together again. Max and Kenny talked about their time in America and their research. Ray mentioned China briefly and him and Miriah. Hilary talked about college. But mostly everyone bombarded Tyson and Kai with questions. At one point Ray gave Kai a glare which Kai understood immediately and rolled his eyes. 

They didn’t even feel tired. They drank and stayed up for ages simply telling jokes, catching up, and laughing till their guts hurt. They were tired but they didn’t feel it.

“Holy shit is that the time?” Max said while looking at his phone. 

“Yeah the sun should be up soon.” Tyson looked at the time on his phone. 

“You know what we should do!” Ray shouted loudly while slamming his hands on the floor. 

Everyone looked at him expecting him to elaborate. 

“Let go for a walk! It would look so cool to see the sun rise here!” Ray’s face lit up. 

“That sounds so cool. You haven’t seen the ocean in a while right Ray?” Hilary asked. 

“Nope…” Ray said.

“Then let’s go!” Tyson stood up from sitting on the floor.

Everyone agreed and slowly got ready to leave. 

They walked in a large group down the streets towards the beach down the road. Kai and Tyson had often taken this route while taking walks. They made it to the stone lookout that looked over the ocean. There were stairs along it that led down to the beach while Ray and Max joyfully walked/fell down. Kenny followed and Hilary jogged after them. Kai and Tyson followed behind them, watching as if they were the mature ones making sure no one would get hurt. 

“We did drink the least, and we are used to our timezone…” Kai pointed out while walking beside Tyson. They could feel the sand beneath their feet. 

“I’m gonna take off ma shoes!” Ray shouted while throwing his hands in the air and flipping his shoes off while falling on the ground. 

“It’s true, even so Hilary doesn’t seem affected by exhaustion or being drunk…” Tyson chuckled. “What are you doing Kai?” 

Kai had bent down and was untying his shoes. Tyson shrugged and followed his steps. 

Eventually everyone was barefoot, laughing, and chasing each other. 

Tyson held out his hand to Kai, Kai grabbed it and held it tightly. 

The sun had started to rise. The sky was turning a mixture of oranges and pinks. Tyson leaned his head on Kai’s shoulder and grinned.

“What are you smiling about?” Kai asked grinning himself. 

“I’m just really really happy…” Tyson giggled awkwardly. “Doesn’t the sky look super cool?” 

“Yeah it does-” 

Everyone looked exhausted as they walked towards Tyson and Kai. 

“We’re crazy tired, let’s go back…” Max whimpered sounding weak.

“Alright guys…” Tyson said while turning around letting go of Kai’s hand.

Everyone followed Tyson back towards the stairs but Kai lagged behind and stopped in his tracks. 

He was immeasurably happy. His friends acting stupid, the sun rising, a new day, the way the sun reflected on Tyson’s skin, and the way everything pieced together so perfectly. It all just fit, Kai could feel a ball of something rise in his chest and he could feel his brain cleanse with a warmth he couldn’t imagine. He closed his eyes, and opened them again to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Tyson had turned to Max and was laughing about something. The orange morning sun danced around him and Kai could feel its warmth on his body. He put his hands in his pockets.

“Tyson… Can you come here for a second?” 

Tyson looked at Kai with a confused expression, but turned away from the group and walked towards Kai. The group had all stopped to stare at Kai wondering what was happening.

“Oh okay. Well I’m going to go back to the house if you two-”

“Don’t you dare!” Ray yelled to Max under his voice while grabbing the edge of his shirt and pulling him back. 

“Hey what!?” 

Max looked towards Kai and Tyson again. Kai didn’t show any emotion in his face, instead he just brushed Tyson’s hair back. 

“What is it Kai? Aren’t we going back? Everyone’s waiting-”

“It’s okay…” 

Kai gave a side glance to Ray who mouthed the words ‘just do it!’.

Kai looked back to Tyson while Ray pulled out his phone. 

All the guys pretended to do their own things looking away or talk amongst each other, but it was obvious that they were looking. 

“Umm… Tyson?” 

“Yeah? I’m right here you don’t have to-”

“I want to be with you… For a very long time…” 

There was silence for a moment, the only thing that made sound was the waves in the distance. 

“Remember how we would talk about getting married?” 

Tyson tried to sound out Kai’s name but the words didn’t come out. He was stunned into silence and was in shock. His whole face went pale. 

“And- I want to get married to you! Because you’re important to me and beautiful and strong and- I want to be with you forever… And I’ve been trying to do this for a long time and-”

Kai sighed. Tyson’s mouth hung open as Kai reached into his side pocket. He took out a small velvet box. He held it in one hand.

“What I’m trying to say is… I’m still really embarrassed and kind of scared so stay with me here… What I’m trying to say is will you- Tyson Granger, do me the honour…”

Kai opened the box and fell to one knee, it hit the sand and he landed with a soft thump.

“Would you, Tyson Granger, do me the honour of… Marrying me?”

Tyson’s whole face changed to red in an instant. He crossed his arms and then put a hand to his face. His eyes grew with tears and he couldn’t stop uncontrollably smiling. He spluttered while tears started to roll down his face.

“Of course Kai! Yes… Yes! I love you!” 

Kai stood back up abruptly and held him. 

“Don’t cry! Don’t cry…” Kai said while stroking Tyson’s hair. 

“I’m just really happy…” Tyson sobbed.

It was Hilary who ran up to them first.

“Let me see the rings! Let me see the rings!” 

Tyson let go of Kai but still stayed close leaning into his chest. Kai opened the box and pulled out Tyson’s ring. He slid it on to Tyson’s finger with ease. 

“It’s really pretty, and it’s silver band just like I wanted!” Tyson said and sniffed.

“It’s your birthstone. I didn’t want anything too significant. I’m saving that for our wedding rings.” Kai said while smiling.

Ray, Max and Kenny all followed Hilary and stared at the rings as well. 

“Wait you mean these aren’t our wedding rings!?” Tyson rose his voice slightly.

“No these are our engagement rings, that’s how it works Tyson.” Kai gently kissed his cheek. 

“You got one for yourself as well Kai?” Max asked curious.

“Yeah, it's under this one-” Kai pulled it out from underneath the top inside the box, “It has my birthstone as well. I have some rings picked out for our wedding rings- but that’s all up to Tyson if he likes them.” Kai put his ring on.

“These weren’t expensive I hope…” Tyson stared Kai down. 

“No not at all, I made sure I kept it cheap for our engagement rings just for you Tyson.” Kai wrapped an arm around Tyson and held him closer.

“Besides it’s worth it if they are expensive right? It’s super important to you guys…” Ray pointed out. 

Kenny spoke up, “I’m just so proud of you guys!” 

Tyson covered his face in embarrassment. 

“I seriously can’t believe this…” Tyson uncovered his face, his eyes were wet again.

“Tyson stop” Kai laughed and pulled him into a hug again. 

“Aaaawww!” Max said putting his hands on his chest dramatically.

Hilary pulled out her phone and took a picture. 

Kai kissed Tyson’s head since he was leaning at an angle into Kai’s chest. 

“Well now we have to go home and discuss wedding plans before bed, thanks guys.” Hilary joked.

Tyson pulled away from Kai. “Okay! Let's go home now. The excitement is over! Let's go!” 

Tyson and Kai followed behind everyone again. Their hands were locked together. By the time they got home the morning fog was surrounding the dojo, no one really discussed anything, they just fell into their futons and went to sleep. 

 

 

In the afternoon Tyson was preparing a late breakfast. Everyone was slowly waking up and dragging themselves into the kitchen and sat lazily around the table.

Kai stepped down the stairs sleepily from their bedroom. As soon as he walked in the room Ray had to throw a landslide of questions at them.

“Eeeehhhhh! How does it feel to be someone's fiance guys!” 

Tyson had an odd spurt of energy this morning and finished making a simple breakfast/lunch for everyone. 

“It feels awesome.” 

Tyson flipped something off a pan onto Ray’s plate. 

Kai sat down at the table with everyone else.

“Does it feel any different?” Hilary asked the generic question with legitimate curiosity.

“Umm… I’m not sure yet.” Tyson admitted shyly. 

“So any ideas for the wedding?” Max asked looking at Kai.

“Tyson has a lot of good ideas.” Kai said turning all of the attention on Tyson.

“It’s true I do.” Tyson nodded and looked at Kai. “Ask Kai he knows.” Tyson winked at him playfully. 

“Well are you guys getting married or a civil union or…” Ray took a bit out of his food with a fork and then twiddled it waiting for an answer.

“Well we can’t really do either… We kind of… Just want to have a meaningful ceremony you know?” Kai said uneasily. 

Everyone looked at both of them giving off confused glances.

Then Tyson cut in, “You see, Kai can’t get legally married to me in another country or form a civil union with me, since he’s basically a politician no one can find out he’s in a gay relationship. And if we have a simple ceremony with just close friends in a secluded location we don’t have to worry about anyone finding out or leaving the country.”

“Aahh I get it. Because I was going to suggest coming back with me to America if you had to.” Max suggested as casually as possible. 

“It’s okay! We would really just prefer a small ceremony… Not official or anything even just, the fact that it happened… You know? Is that weird?” Tyson placed the pan back on the cooler element of the stove. 

“Naw, not weird at all! And totally doable.” Max agreed with him wholeheartedly. 

“So when’s the wedding?!” Ray asked excitedly. 

Tyson looked to Kai expecting an answer from him. 

Kai simply shrugged and smiled at him. 

“You guys have been together for years I think you guys are allowed to do it whenever?” Hilary told them in a voice that sounded calming enough for them to believe it. 

“She makes a point Tyson.” Kai looked at him playfully with a mischievous smile. 

“What about a few months then Kai? Since you’re in suuuch a rush!” Tyson rolled his eyes dramatically. 

Kai laughed and stood up walking towards him in the kitchen. He started to clean up his mess for him. 

“None of us have even seen you guys kiss yet you know.” Kenny said and everyone nodded in agreement at the sudden realization. 

Tyson suddenly stopped and looked at Kai.

“That's true! They never have!” 

“We’re usually really careful around other people…” Kai added on.

Then they started to lean in closer… Closer… Tyson pulled away instantly before impact.

“I guess you guys will have to wait till the wedding!”


	40. Chapter 40: (I Love You)

“Seriously! Kai stop pacing!” 

“I’m not pacing!” 

“What the hell do you call that then?” Ray pointed to Kai’s feet as he walked from one end of the room to the other. 

Ray stood up from his seat and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You guys have planned this out for a year, you’ll be fine.” Ray said calmly. 

“I’m just worried- What if I mess up on my speech? Did we invite the right people? Is a backyard wedding really okay with Tyson?” Kai spoke fast and unevenly. 

“You have a speech?” Ray laughed slightly.

“Well we both want to say stuff to each other when we take our vows right…” Kai said uneasily, “Why is it stupid!? Oh god it’s stupid isn’t it!” 

“Kai Kai! sit down!” Ray guided Kai to a seating position on the spare bed.

They were in the spare bedroom downstairs, Tyson was in the Dojo getting ready with the other guys. 

“Kai Kai! It’ll be fine!” Ray sat beside him and let go of Kai’s shoulder. 

Kai covered his face with his hands, “oh god I’m so embarrassed I can’t-” He mumbled.

“Kai you’ll be fine…” Ray brushed off the shoulder of Kai’s suit.

Kai took his hands off his face and sulked. They heard footsteps run down the hallway. Hilary opened the screen door and peeked in.

“Are you guys almost ready? It’s almost time for- Oh.” 

She walked inside and closed the door behind her.

“Are you okay?” she asked Kai easily. 

“Yeah yeah I’m fine…” Kai rubbed his face with the edge of his sleeve. 

“Okay Kai… Cause you’re sweating…” 

“Oh shit am I? No-”

“I don’t think Kai does well with the whole crowd thing.” Ray shrugged his shoulders trying to calm Kai down with a cool mood. “Kai don’t worry you look fine.”

Kai leaned back and fidgeted; looking at the ceiling and avoiding eye contact.

“Kai it’ll be fiiine.” Ray said again only making Kai more visibly uncomfortable.

“Ray he needs to stop hearing that!”

“Hilary he has nothing to worry about!” 

“Kai.” Hilary stepped towards him and stood in front of him. 

“You love Tyson with all your heart, right?” She bent down and asked with a serious face.

“I do, with all my heart.” Kai stammered.

“And you want to be with him forever?”

“Yeah…”

“Why?”

“Because he’s important to me! And I- Need him…” Kai looked away from her awkwardly.

“Well that was easy.” Hilary stood over him.

“What do you mean?”

“That’s basically all you need to say just in different words. And then you’re bonded with him forever, so don’t worry about it.” Hilary shrugged her shoulders, her dress crinkled as she raised them.

“Kai. I actually want to show you something. I compiled it for the wedding… But I think you need to see it now.” Ray pulled out his phone. He sorted through something and passed it to Kai. “Play the video.”

Kai clicked the screen once and started the video, at first it was a cheesy opening with lame music, Kai was about to ask what it was before he noticed. 

The screen faded in from black to an older TV recording with Tyson and Kai arguing while being interviewed for a news channel of some sort. It faded again to a clip from highschool with them wrestling in Ray’s old dorm room, in the background Ray was shouting ‘don’t aim for the groin don’t aim for the!-’. A bunch of random clips from high school played. A clip from graduation. The next clip went much further into the future. It was the video Tyson took when they were messaging each other and wrestled Kai down on the bed. He had dropped the phone so it was mostly black, but you could hear them arguing in the background, then Tyson grabbed the phone and flipped it around making a peace sign. It reminded Kai of why he liked him. The next clip faded from black. It started off with Ray following Tyson in an airport. They were looking for someone. It took Kai a minute to realise they were looking for him. Ray angled the camera to Tyson who started to run at full pace through the crowds. Ray’s video managed to capture the perfect moment of when Tyson leaped into Kai and hugged him. Kai had to use his hand to wipe his right eye when he couldn’t see through the blur. the next video faded from white. It started to focus on Kai and Tyson standing on the beach. It was the video Ray took when Kai proposed.

“I had no idea you took this-”

Kai cut himself off as he continued to watch. It was weird looking from another angle. He suddenly understood why everyone loved them together so much. To Kai the moment looked perfect. It was perfect. He said everything and meant it then, and he still did now. The video ended, with a rolling credits that just said today's date.

Kai sat up straight again and rubbed his face with his hands. He pulled them away and stood up.

“I think I can do this.”

 

 

It all felt like a blur until Tyson and Kai made it to the end of the aisle. They both faced each other. Kai held out his hands and Tyson held both of them. They were both smiling uncontrollably. Out in the crowd was their close friends and relatives, Tala, Mr. Dickenson, and a few more that managed to fit in their backyard gardens. Standing at the front on the middle of them was Ray, who took it to himself to memorize the vows for them. Since it wasn’t official they didn’t need a priest or anything special. Halfway through the babble that Ray obviously read off a large smudgy paragraph written on the back his hand in pen; Kai’s Grandfather actually showed up, and sat in the very back seat.

Kai and Tyson acknowledged the things happening around them, but largely ignored it. Tyson tried to hold in a laugh and looked down at the floor. 

From the seats in the audience everyone could see Kai try to look down at him and mouthed words to get him to look at him again. 

“Do you two have anything to say before the...uh…” Ray looked at the back of his hand, “declaration of consent?” 

“I do!” Tyson said holding back a laugh. 

“I’m going to have to ask you to stop laughing Mr. Granger at this totally official ceremony.” Ray told Tyson while everyone laughed lighting up the mood. 

“Umm… Hang on… Kai can you let go for a second?” Kai let go of Tyson’s hands while Tyson reached into his back pocket to pull out a folded paper. He unfolded it, the paper looked very crinkled, like it was a lot older than a few days.

Tyson cleared his throat before starting. He looked at Kai before looking back down at the paper.

“I um… Want to look at you but I also need to read… Sorry!” 

Kai smiled and bit back his lower lip.

“If you had asked me a little over ten years ago what I thought of Kai Hiwatari I would have told you he was the most pompous rich jerk I had ever met.”

There was an uproar of laughing and clapping. Kai gave off an over exaggerated frown that failed because of his grinning.

“Yeah, I didn’t like him that much. But if you asked me what I thought of him when entering high school… Well it probably wouldn’t have changed much.” Tyson stopped to smile and get his composure together.

“Ironically if you had asked me halfway through high school what he was to me; I would have said he was my best friend, and I wouldn’t have traded him for anyone else.” 

Tyson looked upwards towards the sun trying to stop the tears forming at the edges of his eyes. He looked at Kai, without reading the paper he continued. 

“But if you asked me after high school… And even after he left… I would have said I loved him. Completely and unrequitedly.”

Kai reached forward, Tyson held the paper with one hand as Kai held the other.

“Some of you don’t know this… But as soon as Kai found out my Grandpa passed away he flew here from the other side of the world to comfort me. I was overjoyed. Not only because he was there… But because it was the first of many actions he took to prove that he loved me… Even if he never said it…”

Kai held his hand tighter.

“Kai? I love you. I haven’t taken the same actions you have to prove it… But I hope I’ve said it enough… Because I love you! And I want to have the rest of our lives to prove it. I love you.”

Tyson tilted his head and smiled at Kai. Kai cleared his throat, then found he had to do it again. 

“I have something to say too…”

When Kai was ready to talk the air around everyone was dead silent. You could hear the ocean and the gulls from down the street far in the distance. 

“Do you remember in highschool… That one night where neither of us were feeling… Well we were both on edge for some reason. So we took a walk. A long walk. It was really hot, and in the middle of the summer. We ended up climbing a hill to find that shrine?”

Tyson nodded remembering the moment very clearly. 

“It was… Really great just being with you. Looking at the city’s lights… I felt more connected to being… Well alive than ever before. Being with you felt real, it felt right. I didn’t want anything else to change.”

Kai cleared his throat again. Tyson put the paper he was holding in his back pocket and held Kai’s hands with both hands. 

“You know how I’m not one for legends or wives tales?” 

Tyson laughed, “Definitely, not you.”

“Well I learned something about that shrine when I got back.”

Kai rearranged his hands around Tyson’s and shuffled his feet.

“Apparently you could only find it if you were with the person you love, or else you won’t be able to find it. I didn’t want to believe something so stupid. But do you remember the time I took ages grocery shopping when I was visiting you?” 

“You didn’t…” Tyson mumbled under his breath.

“I actually went to find it… I was curious, in an odd sort of way, that I normally wouldn’t be. I wanted to know… Almost what the world around me wanted to say about us. And you know what?”

Tyson stared at him through glossy eyes. The silence was strong enough to tear down walls.

“I couldn’t find it. I looked everywhere. I took the exact paths we took, surveyed the hill… I couldn’t find it. On my birthday you took me out. I asked if we could go back to that hill. We took the same paths I did, hiked that hill, and we found it, together, again. That was the day I knew everything around me had formed together to let me be with you. But I need to apologize Tyson. I’m so sorry, because I was still scared.”

Kai looked into Tyson’s eyes. He felt like he was tearing his own skin down to the core of everything he wanted to say and everything he meant. 

“You see… The universe… The world around me- has a habit of picking on me. Whenever I would like something, whenever it looked or felt like something was turning up or I felt good for once… I would be torn down. It would get taken away from me. There is nothing in this universe, that could take me away from you. And I was scared, terrified, that one day you would be taken away from me. When that car came I was so scared-”

Kai closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them again.

“But now… With this ceremony… And us living together, and being with each other. It’s just like if I shouted it out- What I’m trying to say is- To tear us apart, the world is going to have to try really really hard because- Tyson, I love you.”

Tyson pulled his hands away from Kai right away and put them to his mouth. His face was filled with tears. Kai lifted his hand up and placed it on Tyson’s cheek. He leaned his forehead on Tyson’s.

“No no don’t cry… Don’t. I love you, I love you.” Kai’s voice cracked and trailed off.

Even Ray was tearing up. Kai moved slightly away from Tyson leaving a small gap between them.

“Tyson Granger do you take this man to be your husband for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

Tyson dropped his hands from his mouth and looked to Ray, “I do!” He mumbled through a dry throat.

Ray looked to Kai. 

““Kai Hiwatari do you take this man to be your husband for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

“Yes- I do, always.”

“You may now kiss-”

Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai. They kissed as they embraced. Kai could feel the coolness of Tyson’s wet cheek from the few tears that managed to fall. They heard people cheering and clapping. Ray shrugged his shoulders as if to say ‘well there you have it!’. 

Tyson let go, but went back for one more short kiss. As they pulled apart, laughing and embarrassed Hilary approached them holding a small pillow with the rings. Kai grabbed Tyson’s ring first, Tyson held out his hand and Kai slid it on smoothly; then Tyson repeated the process with Kai. They kissed again. 

Everyone hooted and cheered. Max, Ray, Kenny, Hilary, and Tala all ran up to them to congratulate them and take pictures. Tyson grabbed the cuff of Kai’s suit.

“Can you say it again?”

Kai leaned into Tyson’s ear while everyone talked amongst themselves.

“I love you, and I will always love you.” 

 

 

 

 

 

~Ressyfaerie December 18, 2015. Merry Christmas nerds.


End file.
